Magic, Seduction and VAMPIRES
by MadeMoiseLLe Machado
Summary: Edward Cullen e Bella Swan ajudam o jovem Daniel McWay, um bruxo,que foi transformado pelos Volturi para salvar o seu amor.O que eles não imginam é que Luize, o amor de Dan, é prima de Bella.O que acontecerá quando Luize for obrigada à ir à Forks? CAP 6 O
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Gente é o seguinte ... A estoria é sobre Luize Stanton Swan (Prima da Bella) e Daniel McWay ... que bem ... não é exatamente normal.

A estoria se passa no universo de Twilight, e Bella, Edward e até os Volturis estarão envolvidos ...

Vocês teram que realmente ter paciencia porque essa fic vai ser relmente longa e começa em Londres e depois (uns 3 capitulos depois) é que vai para Forks.

Já tenho 3 capitulos escritos e como têm muitos detalhes eles são BEM grandes ...

Vou tentar postar pelo menos 2 por semana, mas não garanto nada ...

Enfim... espero que gostem.

********

_PRÓLOGO_

É realmente inacreditável quando pensamos que já vimos de tudo na nossa vida, podemos nos surpreender E MUITO.

Até hoje não acredito no que meus olhos presenciaram ao ter que deixar a cidade onde eu vivia praticamente desde que nascí e ir passar um ano de "Castigo" em uma cidade "no-fim-do-mundo".

Como vivemos em meio a criaturas que nem imaginamos que possam existir?

Como lendas podem virar realidades em um piscar de olhos?

A verdade é que nem eu e nem nenhum ser existente nesse planeta poderá explicar como "eles" vieram existir entre os humanos.

Quando você vê seus pesadelos mais obscuros virarem realidade diante de seus olhos, você "treme-na-base" literalmente.

Você não sabe como agir, como fugir daquela sensação de medo que vai te consumindo, como se tivesse arrancando toda a sua existência e te dando uma nova identidade, te deixando completamente confusa e sem rumo, te obrigando a deixar toda a sua existência para trás.


	2. O Ritual

**Capítulo 1 - O Ritual**

**Londres**

10 de Agosto de 2004: Aniversário de 16 anos de Kate Blackburne.

18 de Agosto de 2004: Aniversário de 16 anos de Gabriel Smith.

29 de Agosto de 2004: Aniversário de 16 anos de Mary Vanise.

5 de Setembro de 2004: Aniversário de 16 anos de Nate Greenwille.

13 de Setembro de 2004: Aniversário de 16 anos de Michelle Whitney.

22 de Setembro de 2004: Aniversário de 16 anos de Peter Mourison.

6 de Outubro de 2004: Aniversário de 16 anos de Daniel McWay.

14 de Outubro de 2004: Aniversário de 16 anos de Luize Stanton Swan.

17 de Outubro de 2004: Grande festa de aniversário dos integrantes da "Elite Inglesa" do Saint Marine High School.

25 de Outubro de 2004, 3:37 pm : Acontece o pacto entre os integrantes da Elite Inglesa e o Sagrado Livro de Magias.

12 de Dezembro de 2004: Daniel McWay viaja com os pais para Volterra - Itália.

31 de Dezembro de 2004: Daniel parte para os EUA.

12 de Maio de 2005, 4:42 PM: Luize recebe uma ligação de Daniel.

20 de Maio de 2005: Daniel retorna à Londres.

10 de Agosto de 2005: Aniversário de 17 anos de Kate Blackburne.

18 de Agosto de 2005: Aniversário de 17 anos de Gabriel Smith.

29 de Agosto de 2005: Aniversário de 17 anos de Mary Vanise.

5 de Setembro de 2005: Aniversário de 17 anos de Nate Greenwille.

13 de Setembro de 2005: Anivesário de 17 anos de Michelle Whitney.

22 de Setembro de 2005: Aniversário de 17 anos de Peter Mourison.

**6 de Outubro de 2005: Daniel McWay continua com 16 anos.Tecnicamente seria seu aniversário de 17 anos ,**_**se ele ainda estivesse vivo para fazer aniversário.**_

14 de Outubro de 2005: Aniversário de 17 anos de Luize Stanton Swan.

**24 de Novembro de 2005, QUINTA-FEIRA:** **O RITUAL.**

Aquela noite era pra ser tudo ou nada e é claro que estávamos apostando no tudo.

Nós éramos a "Elite Inglesa" do Saint Marine High School. O mais irônico de tudo era que eu nem era Inglesa, mas estava absolutamente inclusa nesse grupo. Todo mundo que estudava no "Saint Marine" era da ELITE SOCIAL INGLESA, mas nós éramos considerados a Elite da Elite. Eramos em 8 até aquele dia: Nate Greenwille, Gabriel Smith, Mary Vanise, Michelle Whitney, Peter Mourison, Kate Blackburne, Daniel McWay e eu ... Luize Stanton Swan.

Nossos pais eram os mais poderosos empresários de indústrias da Inglaterra e nos conhecíamos praticamente desde o dia em que nascemos.

Tínhamos todos a mesma idade: 17 anos e estávamos terminando o segundo Colegial.

E além de sermos amigos tão unidos, por uma ironia do destino nós tínhamos algo a mais. Não éramos como os outros adolescentes daquela escola. Tínhamos o poder que quiséssemos através da magia.

Estávamos na ultima semana de aulas.

Era quinta-feira e a lua estava tão cheia e grande, que dava a impressão que poderíamos tocá-la se estendêssemos a mão ao céu.

Entramos no colégio à noite, por volta das 11h00. Arrombamos o portão dos fundos e por pouco a câmera de segurança não nos pegou. Estávamos todos com roupas pretas das cabeças aos pés e com longas capas com capuzes que mesmo que a câmera tivesse nos gravado, não seriamos reconhecidos.

Seguimos pelo longo corredor que estava complemente escuro. Senti a mão anormalmente gelada de Daniel (que nesse ultimo ano sempre estava gelada, não só a mão como o corpo inteiro, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um freezer com a temperatura a baixo de 0º C) na minha, como se quisesse me guiar. Deixei que fizesse isso, pois desde que tinha voltado de uma viagem que fez há quase 1 ano que fez para a Itália tínhamos nos distanciado tanto que eu nem conseguia acreditar que aquele era o MEU Daniel. Era muito bom sentir o aperto se sua mão contra a minha. Mesmo a mão dele sendo mais fria que gelo, eu sempre sentia uma calor que vinha não sei de onde toda vez que ele me tocava. Especialmente nesse ultimo ano que passara, porque ele praticamente NUNCA me tocava. Quando finalmente chegamos ao final do corredor-que-não-acabava-mais, entramos na quadra coberta do colégio.

Eu nunca tinha ido lá à noite e devo admitir que era realmente assustador. A quadra tinha o piso negro e brilhoso, assim como a arquibancada que era separada da quadra por um grosso vidro blindado, que havia sido providenciado após um episódio, onde um dos alunos que estava na arquibancada invadiu a quadra para espancar um dos jogadores durante o campeonato no verão passado.

Exatamente pela aura sombria que tinha aquele lugar decidimos que ali seria o local perfeito.

Caminhamos até o centro da quadra e Daniel ainda segurava minha mão. Ficamos parados vendo os outros organizarem o que estávamos prestes a realizar.

Michelle e Kate estavam "desenhando" uma estrela de cinco pontas enorme com um giz branco no centro da quadra, enquanto Nate e Gabriel acendiam muitas velas negras. Peter desenhou um circulo em volta da grande estrela para nós posicionarmos "em cima" dele. Mary caminhou até o centro da estrela e abriu um grosso livro de capa escura, que tinha uma aparência de ter no mínimo uns 200 anos. Aquele era o NOSSO livro. O livro que havia nos dado todo o poder mágico que tínhamos desde que o adquirimos. Nós formávamos uma equipe e acho que o livro "sabia" disso, por que havia um escritura que dizia que o livro daria poderes à quem o encontrasse e se fosse assim tecnicamente a Mary deveria ser a única a ter poderes, já que era ela quem o havia encontrado, mas assim que ela encontrou o livro no sótão da antiga mansão que ela morava ela ligou para cada um de nós e pediu para que fossemos até a casa dela. Nós tínhamos acabado de fazer 16 anos (tínhamos diferença de 1 ou 2 meses ). Ela nos mostrou o livro toda empolgada dizendo que ele tinha pertencido a uma mulher que era da família dela e que tinha morrido queimada por praticar bruxaria, mas antes disso, ela o escondeu na mansão para que uma futura descendente sua o encontrasse e recuperasse o poder mágico que ele proporcionava. Lembro-me que naquela tarde sentamos em círculo junto com Mary. Demos as mãos e ela leu o encantamento que fazia o poder do livro reviver. Uma luz forte "saiu" de dentro do livro e um vento forte passou por nós no sótão. Senti um calor invadir meu peito, enquanto a ventania aumentava no ambiente, fazendo meus cabelos voarem para todos os lados e aí a ventania parou e nós "apagamos". Quando acordamos, descobrimos que podíamos fazer coisas se materializarem, voarem, pegarem fogo e até mesmo congela-las com um simples pensamento.

E é claro que havia encantamentos mais complicados, como invocar espíritos e tudo mais, que só era possível realizar quando estávamos em equipe e com Mary no comando, pois ao que parecia, pelo fato dela ter encontrado o livro, ela era meio que a "tutora" dele, mas sem nós ela não poderia fazê-los, pois ela havia dividido o poder do livro conosco.

E naquela noite não era diferente. Estávamos ali para realizar um encantamento. O mais complicado que já tínhamos tentado. E sinceramente eu estava com medo. Não que eu tivesse medo de realizar feitiços, porque eu não tinha, mas aquele não era qualquer feitiço. Estava na parte de "Magias Negras" no livro e aquele título me dava arrepios. Íamos tentar realizar o encantamento de "Imortalidade". Segundo o livro ao realizá-lo, nós seriamos imortais e permaneceríamos na forma em que estávamos antes de realizar o encantamento pro resto da eternidade, em outras palavras, seriamos adolescente pra sempre. Mas... se não fosse executado corretamente, poderia ocorrer uma catástrofe, podendo até acabar em morte.

Eu não tinha certeza se era aquilo que eu queria, mas Mary e os outros (com exceção do Daniel) estavam tão convictos que era exatamente isso que queriam e eles precisavam de mim e de Daniel para realizá-lo.

Entre todos, Mary era a pessoa mais próxima de mim. Não que eu não gostasse de Kate ou Michelle, eu as amava, mas Mary era a minha melhor amiga. Ela estava me ajudando nesse ultimo ano que Daniel estava agindo tão estranhamente (principalmente comigo) e eu sentia falta do jeito que ele gargalhava, daquele belo sorriso que não nunca mais tinha visto há exatamente um ano. Não queria decepcionar Mary, por isso eu topei realizar o encantamento com a condição de que se percebesse que não ia dar certo, interromperíamos no mesmo momento. E eu acabei convencendo o Daniel. Ele não ficou nada feliz com a minha atitude, mas ele sempre cedia quando eu pedia algo a ele.

As velas que estavam acesas foram posicionadas em cima dos riscos da estrela, dando a impressão que ela tinha um brilho dourado. Mary se posicionou no centro da estrela com o livro aberto na página do encantamento. Todos os outros se posicionaram em cima do círculo dando as mãos. Eu soltei a mão de Daniel e comecei a caminhar para o meu "lugar" no circulo. Senti a mão de Daniel se fechando contra meu pulso e parei. Eu o olhei e ele estava com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto (uma nova expressão que ele havia adquirido no ano que passara). Ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos e eu fiquei tonta, isso acontecia com muita freqüência ultimamente. Ele se aproximou e ficou a poucos centímetros de mim.

- Luize... – Ele começou com a voz baixa e musical que praticamente só eu o ouvia – Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer?

- Daniel, nós já tivemos essa discussão há dias. Nós já resolvemos que vamos fazê-lo. Não vamos começar com isso novamente, Ok?

- Mas você tem certeza?

- É claro que eu tenho! – mas a única coisa de que eu tinha certeza era que não o tinha enganado nem um pouco, por que apesar de eu parecer confiante, ele me conhecia bem demais para saber que eu não tinha nem um pouco de certeza.

Ele me olhou por mais alguns segundos, que mais me pareceram anos, balançou a cabeça em um gesto negativo e soltou meu pulso. Fiquei parada um tempo olhando pra ele ainda meio tonta pelo efeito do seu olhar. Sacudi brevemente a cabeça pra recobrar os sentidos e voltei a caminhar para o meu lugar. Ele caminhou atrás de mim e eu me posicionei ao lado do Nate segurando a mão dele e Daniel, que se posicionou ao meu lado, voltou a segurar minha mão.

Mary começou a ler o encantamento e fechei os olhos, eu sabia que apartir daquele momento eu não poderia mais voltar atrás e que teríamos que ir até o fim, independete do que acontecesse.

Abri os olhos e as chamas da velas começaram a tremeluzir e um vento forte começou a passar por nós. O vento se transformou em uma ventania quando começamos a repetir o encantamento junto com Mary.

Uma Luz dourada começou a surgir em volta de nós e eu sabia que o encantamento estava prestes a ser concluído quando aquele calor que eu sempre sentia quando estávamos executando um feitiço começou a invadir meu peito.

Depois disso eu não sei dizer bem o que aconteceu.

Em um momento estávamos todos ali, executando perfeitamente o feitiço e no momento seguinte algo deu errado.

Tudo aconteceu rapidamente, mas meus olhos captavam a cena como se fosse um filme em câmera lenta.

A Luz que estava em volta de todos nós começou a se fechar na estrela, envolvendo Mary.

Ouvi um baque e de repente estávamos sendo arremessados contra os vidros da quadra.

Senti uma dor absurdamente forte na cabeça e ouvi um grito assustador.

Todas as velas se apagaram, a luz em volta da estrela sumiu e eu apaguei.

Após alguns minutos que pareceram horas eu acordei. Olhei em volta e todos estavam desmaiados. Vi Daniel vindo na minha direção em uma velocidade absolutamente impossível para qualquer humano.

Ele me segurou nos braços e me olhou com uma cara muito preocupada.

- Lú, você está bem?

- Dan, o que houve? O que deu errado?

Escutamos a sirene de viaturas policiais e nós não tínhamos tempo para fugir dali.

Vi os outros de levantando e de repente me veio a lembrança da luz envolvendo Mary.

Me soltei dos braços de Daniel e levantei rapidamente, meio que cambaleando e ele me ajudou a me equilibrar.

Ouvia passos rápidos pelo corredor e saí correndo para o centro da quadra.

Todos estavam em pé, com exceção de Mary.

Cheguei ao centro da quadra e não ousei acreditar no que meus olhos viam.

Mary estava caída no centro da estrela ao lado livro.

Foi aí que a ficha caiu.

Minhas pernas cederam e caí de joelhos ao lado do corpo inerte da melhor amiga que eu tinha tido em toda a minha vida.

Uma lágrima escorreu pela minha face e senti as mãos gélidas de Dan nos meus ombros.

Ou vi um grito assustador e horas mais tarde percebi que aquele grito saiu de meus lábios.

Vários policiais invadiram a quadra e ficaram pasmos com a cena que viram.

Daniel me levantou e me arrastou para longe de Mary, enquanto um policial se aproximava do corpo dela. Ele se abaixou e verificou a pulsação.

Outro policial se aproximou.

- Quem é a garota? Como ela está?

- Ela é Mary Vanise... - ele disse hesitante enquanto o outro policial arregalava os olhos - Ela está morta.

N/A: Gente ... Esse é só o 1° ...

Por favorrr ... deixem reviews !! ... A Autora agradece e assim posso me esforçar para postar os capítulos mais rapidamente .

Gente ... como eu já disse, tenham paciencia que Edward e Bella vão aparecer, mas nãoa agora


	3. Luize Santon Swan

**Capítulo 2 - Luize Stanton Swan**

Meus pais me chamaram para uma conversa que eu tinha certeza que não seria nada agradável.

No ultimo ano, eu e meus amigos fizemos coisas que ninguém ousaria imaginar.

Éramos jovens da alta sociedade londrina cujo lema dos pais era: "Apronte, beba, use drogas, mas mantenha as aparêcias".

Éramos bem sucedidos no colégio e em tudo que fazíamos, portanto não havia motivos para desconfiarem de nós. Tínhamos um grande futuro pela frente e cada um de nós era dono de uma fortuna incontável.

Éramos a Elite da elite e não havia um aluno do "Saint Marine High School" que não nos conhecesse. Ganhamos o apelido de "A Elite Inglesa" por sermos bonitos, ricos e vamos admitir "diferentes".

Kate Blackburne era a mais inteligente garota do colégio. Ela era baixa, magra no estilo "modelo" e tinha movimentos graciosos. Tinha cabelos lisos, louros, cortados na altura dos ombros, repartidos ao meio e repicado na frente. Olhos eram cor de mel, nariz reto e fino e você praticamente nunca a veria desarrumada, mesmo que chegasse na casa dela as 5:00 AM. E era linda. Toda vez que eu olhava para ela me lembrava das antigas deusas gregas que eram retratadas nos livros de mitologia grega.

Nate Greenwille era namorado da Kate.

Na verdade estávamos todos juntos. Kate e Nate, Gabriel e Michelle , Peter e Mary e, é claro, Daniel e eu. Todos nós tínhamos características que combinava com a do seu "par".

Se Kate era inteligente, vocês não acreditariam na inteligência de Nate.

Ele não era muito alto. Era moreno, com olhos castanhos escuros brilhantes e sedutores, cabelos negros, lisos e compridos e usava roupas simples porém caras. Ele era praticamente um "latino Muy caliente" apesar de ser Britânico, se vocês me entendem.

O cara era o sucesso da escola e Kate ficava "doida da vida" com as novatas que não sabiam de quem ele era namorado e davam em cima dele na frente de quem quisesse ver.

Gabriel Smith era branco, olhos negros, cabelos encaracolados cor de caramelo. Ele era musculoso (treinava boxe), alto e tinha sempre um sorriso travesso nos lábios. O rosto dele era como se fosse esculpido à mão por algum artista.

Michele Withney era ruiva. Os cabelos dela eram muito encaracolados, mas não armados, a cor era de um vermelho fogo natural e pendiam abaixo da cintura de tão compridos. Ela tinha o corpo inteiro definido, por que, assim como Gabriel, ela lutava no campeonato feminino do colégio. Os olhos dela eram azuis muito claros, como o céu em um dia de verão sem nuvens. Ela era muito confiante.

Peter Mourison era sensacional. Sempre o admirei. Apesar de gostar muito dos outros garotos da nossa turma, o Peter era o que eu mais gostava.

Ele era o melhor amigo de Daniel e sempre estava presente nas "crises" pelas quais eu e Dan sempre passávamos. Ele tinha cabelos negros, muito curtos. Os olhos eram verdes claríssimos, bochecha e lábios muito vermelhos.

Alto, magro, com braços e pernas fortes, com um senso de humor a-mil-por-hora. O otimismo estava ali, em pessoa. E era o melhor jogador de Baiseball do colégio. Sem comentários pro Peter... Eu o amava como se fosse o irmão que eu não tinha.

Mary Vanise... Ela era a garota mais simpática que eu tinha conhecido na minha vida inteira.

Ela tinha pele branca como porcelana, cabelos castanho claros, lisos, muito compridos e a franja acompanhavam o comprimento do restante dos cabelos. Os olhos eram castanhos e as bochechas ligeiramente rosada. Era alta, ela tinha bem uns 1,70 cm, era magra e era líder da maioria das campanhas escolares... E era MINHA melhor amiga.

E havia também Daniel McWay. Bom... Dan era o amor da minha vida.

Ele tinha cabelos louro-prateados, meio compridos e ele sempre passava os dedos entre os cabelos, jogando-os para trás em uma tentativa de tirar a franja dos olhos (é claro q isso nunca funcionava, por que o cabelo dele era extremamente liso), ele fazia isso desde que me lembro. A pele era como porcelana, e o rosto era sempre pálido. Os olhos dele pareciam duas enormes esmeraldas brilhantes e o os lábios eram vermelhos e carnudos. Os dentes eram brancos e perfeitos, que sempre estavam à mostra quando ele ria, o que me deixava completamente deslumbrada. O corpo era escultural, com músculos perfeitos, mas nada do tipo que faz academia todos os das da semana.

Dan praticava Tênis e eu duvidava que houvesse pernas e braços mais bem definidos que os dele no colégio inteiro. Daniel era o garoto mais misterioso e lindo do colégio.

Eu não me cansava de olhar para ele.

Enfim... Esse ERA o Daniel antes de partir.

Isso mesmo, ANTES DELE PARTIR PARA AQUELA VIAGEM IDIOTA para a Itália há quase 1 ano...

Foi no começo das férias do final do ano. Tínhamos 2 meses inteiros para nos divertir e apesar de termos feitos vários planos de nos divertimos com a nossa turma, nós estávamos planejando uma viagem a Paris, só nós dois !!

Eu havia nascido em Paris e não ia lá desde que tinha 13 anos.

Apesar de meus pais serem americanos, eles moravam na França na época em que nasci. Menos de um ano depois eles se mudaram pra Inglaterra e conheceram grandes empresários das indústrias inglesas, onde consequentemente acabei crescendo em meio dos meus melhores amigos, que hoje compartilhavam comigo grandes segredos obscuros.

Quando Daniel partiu, nós já tínhamos feito o pacto do livro na casa de Mary há um pouco mais de um mês.

Eu gostava de Dan desde que me lembro, mas não tinha certeza dos sentimentos dele até aquele dia.

Nós dois meio que éramos um caso pra-lá-de-complicado, se é que me entendem. Nenhum de nossos amigos entendiam o porque de nós ainda não estarmos juntos, apesar de nunca falarem isso direta e abertamente para nós.

Eu estava saindo com Maheus Sylver e bem ... Mat não era o cara que o Daniel mais amava no mundo.

Mat e Dan já tinha saido no murro no colégio umas três vezes. Eles simplesmente não se suportavam desde pequenos e foi justamente com esse cara que eu resolvi sair pra irritar o Daniel.

Matheus não era um cara para se jogar fora. Quero dizer, ele era REALMENTE bonito e os pais dele eram do mesmo ramo de nogócios que os pais de Dan.

Eu tinha que dar um jeito de me livrar do Mat. As férias estavam começando e eu tinha feito inumeros planos de férias ao lado de Dan.

Bom, acabou que o Mat me disse que teria que ir à um jantar em Volterra, por que os pais estavam indo para lá tratar de negócios.

Eu encontrei a maior chance aí. Disse que não aceitava isso de maneira nenhuma e fiz o maior DRAMA. Foi a desculpa que eu arrenjei para "chuta-lo", como disse minha amiga Mary na ocasião, além de ter dado boas gargalhadas.

Bom, mas o que eu não esperava era que Daniel também iria ter que ir à essa viagem.Os pais dele, como já disse antes, eram do mesmo ramo que os pais de Mat e obviamente eles estaram metidos nessa droga de jantar de nogócios em Volterra.

Ví Daniel um dia antes dele partir e juro por Deus que nunca vou esquecer.

Nós tivemos uma briga feia na cafeteria por causa do Mat e até hoje não sei bem como aconteceu, mas num momento a gente estava descutindo e no outro estavamos no parque central, em baixo do maior temporal, ensopados de chuva e Dan ma beijando dizendo que SEMPRE gostou de mim.

Ele me prometeu que voltaria o mais breve possível para desfrutarmos de férias para pessoas normais, que vamos admitir, nós já não éramos isso.

E então ele se foi, levando meu coração com ele.

Um mês depois Mat voltou, mas Daniel não tive nem sinal dele.

O pior de tudo foi ter que ouvir a noticia que Dan não voltaria da boca de Mat.

Eu acabei encontrando ele na cafeteria próxima ao colégio, onde eu ia praticamente todos os dias desde que era pequena.

Mat pareceia pra lá de satisfeito quando se sentou à minha frente.

Eu o conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber que tinha acontecido uma coisa realmente boa para ele. Conversamos um pouco, mas eu estava me roendo de curiosidade. Ele provavelmente sabia sobre onde Dan estava, já que eu sabia que ele também esteve em Volterra. Finalmente soltei:

- E aí Mat? Você sabe algo sobre o Daniel? Eu soube que ele também foi ao jantar em Volterra. Quero dizer, já que você voltou, ele provavelmente já deveria estar aqui, não? Mas até o momento eu não soube nada dele.

Mat deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios, que realmente me deixou com medo. Ele só sorria daquele jeito quando alguma coisa particularmente boa PARA ELE acontecendo, o que só fez comprovar minhas suspeitas quando a isso.

- Olha Luize, desiste tá? Eu sei que você e Daniel ficaram na semana em que fui pra Itália. O canalha esfregou a notícia na minha cara lá no hotel. Mas

tenho uma notícia realmente HOT sobre o todo certinho Daniel McWay se quer saber. Na noite do jantar ele descutiu feio com os pais dele. O cara simplesmente sumiu por uma semana!! Você sabe o que é isso Lú? Uma semana todinha!! depois desse tempo ele apareceu realmente esquisito. Eu não me lembro de te-lo visto daquele jeito nunca na minha vida!! Ele não saía de dia, ficou preso no quarto uns quatro dia seguidos. Aí ele simplesmente disse aos pais que estava indo embora. Eu realmente pensei que ele tivesse voltado pra cá, mas pelo que vejo ele não deu as caras por aqui não é mesmo? Quero dizer, ele partiu de Volterra há quase um mês. Não me adimira nadinha que ele não tenha voltado. McWay sempre foi um safado intrometido, que gosta de ficar iludindo as garotas com quem sai. Francamente Luize, o que você viu nele? Porque não pode simplemente esquecer aquele panaca e ficar comigo, já que ele não vai voltar?

Juro, acho que devo ter ficado de boca aberta com a notícia. Ele olhei pro Mat como quem não escutou direito o que acabou de ouvir. Então eu me recuperei do choque e soltei da forma mais fria que pude:

- Escute bem Sylver. Se Daniel não voltou para Londres ele deve ter um motivo muito bom pra tê-lo feito. Não é da sua conta se eu gosto ou não dele, você entendeu bem isso? Daniel não é um "safado intrometido" como você disse. Acho que o motivo de eu simplesmente não esquecê-lo pra ficar com você é que, ao contrário de você, Daniel não é um completo idiota arrogante !

Peguei minhas coisas e fui embora e ainda por cima deixei a conta pro panaca pagar. Eu sabia que ele não teria problemas em pagar um pão de queijo com capuccino.

Passaram-se Janeiro, Fevereiro, Março, Abril e nada de notícias sobre Daniel.

Eu soube que os pais dele tinha feito um grande investimento na Itália e ficaram por lá, mas Daniel não ficou na Itália, muito menos voltou para Inglaterra.

Meus pais eram grandes amigos dos pais de Dan e acabaram se encontrando em um jantar de negócios. Tanto os pais dele, quanto os meus

amavam a idéia de eu estar junto com ele.

Eles disseram que Daniel não quis ficar na Itália de forma alguma, então no dia 31 de dezembro ele partiu. Inicialmente eles acharam que ele voltaria para a Inglaterra, mas uma semana depois eles souberam que Dan estava nos EUA. Disse aos pais que precisava de um tempo para colocar as coisas em ordem dentro da própria cabeça para quem sabe "um dia" pudesse voltar para Londres. Eles não entenderam a atitude do filho, mas o apoiaram. Ficaram pasmos com a idéia de Dan querer ficar longe de mim. Na verdade, todo mundo ficou pasmo com a notícia.

Em Maio eu já tinha desistido de ver Daniel novamente.

Ele teria que voltar com as próprias pernas.

Se ele não queria me ver, algum motivo tinha e decidi que não seria eu a forçá-lo a fazer o contrário.

Mas... naquela tarde sombria de Maio meu celular tocou. Eu teria trocado de celular, mas desde que ele partiu, eu tinha a impressão de que ele quisesse falar comigo, ele ligaria naquele número.

E eu estava certa.

Peguei o celular e olhei o identificador de chamadas.

Era DDI dos EUA. Meu coração disparou dentro do peito, enquanto meus dedos tremiam miseravelmente com o celular nas mãos tentando pressionar o botão para atendê-lo. Finalmente consegui pressionar o botão.

Levei o celular à orelha e disparei:

- Daniel?

Ninguém respondeu e eu fiquei mais tensa do que estava.

- Daniel, se for você, pelo amor de Deus fala comigo!

A medida que eu disparava as palavras, minha voz começou a tremer e eu senti meus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

Acho que ele notou o que estava prestes a acontecer comigo, pois assim que eu terminei, ele pausou por uns 2 segundos e soltou com a voz receosa:

- Luize... – Eu o ouvi dizer com a voz abafada, baixa e musical... O som que eu reconheceria até do outro lado do mundo.

- Daniel... Onde você está? Estou louca de preocupação.

- Me escute Lú. – Ele pausou e depois disparou as palavras em uma velocidade que tive que me concentrar para entender - Eu estou profundamente arrependido de ter passado todo esse tempo longe de você. Não posso explicar o porquê de eu ter agido dessa forma, mas acredite, foi o melhor que pude fazer para protegê-la. Eu espero que um dia você possa me perdoar. – Outra pausa que mais me pareceu anos – Estou voltando a Londres na próxima semana.

Se meu coração estava disparado, ele ficou frenético com as palavras de Daniel.

Minha respiração praticamente hiperventilou e eu pela primeira vez na vida não soube o que dizer a ele.

- Luize, você ainda está aí?

- Estou. – Foi à única coisa que pude dizer.

Mas uma grande pausa. (Meu Deus, nunca tinha tido um diálogo daqueles com Dan).

- Assim que eu chegar eu vou até sua casa te ver. Confie em mim Luize... Foi melhor assim. – Ele parou como quem decide se fala ou não - Eu amo você.

Ele desligou e eu ouvi a linha caindo do outro lado. Fiquei um tempo com o telefone no ouvido, não acreditando no que eu tinha acabado de escutar.

Por fim abaixei o celular e comecei a chorar.

Eu não conseguia acreditar... Ele estava voltando.

Voltando pra mim!

Passei a semana aguardando a chegada dele.

Na semana seguinte eu já estava me perguntando se ele viria mesmo.

Eu não tinha contado a ninguém sobre a ligação que recebi (nem mesmo para Mary) e acho que foi exatamente isso que aumentou minha angustia.

Eu estava no meu quarto, na sexta-feira à noite, deitada com os olhos fechados, com as luzes apagadas, escutando música bem baixinha. Danie tinha me dado um Cd há um tempo atrás, onde tinha todas as músicas que tocavam no Talon da serie Smaville da primeira temporada. A música Iside Out da Banda Vonray era a minha preferida e me fazia lembrar nitidamente de Daniel, ele vivia cantando aquilo.

De repente senti uma presença estanha no quarto (eu tinha dessas desde... bem, você sabe... o pacto). Sentei-me imediatamente na cama observando às cegas. Fui tateando o criado mudo até alcançar o abajur.

Finalmente o encontrei e quando fui ligá-lo uma mão muito fria me parou.

Eu fiquei estática, como se todo o frio daquela mão estivesse penetrando no meu ser. Enfim consegui me mexer e acendi a luz do abajur.

Surpresa... Daniel estava parado com o rosto a menos de 15 centímetros do meu, olhando profundamente dentro dos meus olhos.

God! Ele estava muito diferente do que eu lembrava e... Absurdamente LINDO.

Os cabelos estavam um pouco mais curtos, mas ainda assim ele teria que passar os dedos entre eles pra retirar a franja dos olhos daquele jeito lindo que só ele tinha. Estava mais pálido do que eu já tinha visto. A boca não era mais tão vermelha, mas continuava tão sedutora quanto antes. Mas a diferença mais notável eram os seus olhos.

Tinham olheiras levemente arroxeadas e nítidas. Os olhos não eram mais verdes esmeralda, estavam mais para dourado-esverdeados. Por um minuto cheguei a pensar que ele estava usando lentes de contato, mas achei a idéia absurda, por que afinal de contas os olhos dele eram verdes e não poderiam mudar de uma hora para a outra. O olhar estava mais penetrante que antes e eu fiquei tonta ao olhá-lo tão de perto.

- Como entrou aqui? – perguntei praticamente sussurrando.

Ele deu um sorriso de matar corações e revirou os olhos:

- Por Deus Luize, conheço você desde que tínhamos uns 2 anos ... Acha mesmo que não me deixariam entrar?

- Mas não ouvi você entrando e são quase 2 da manhã... – ele me interrompeu colocando o dedo indicador da mão livre sobre meus lábios.

Eu vi e senti a mão fria dele deslizando sobre meu braço, passando pelo meu ombro, meu pescoço e pousando no meu rosto. Eu tremia da cabeça aos pés, mal acreditando no que meus olhos viam.

Ele se aproximou mais e toucou suavemente meus lábios com os dele. O beijo começou suave, delicado e FRIO. Isso mesmo, assim como a mão, os lábios e o corpo inteiro eram gelados. O beijo se tornou mais urgente e ele me deitou sobre a cama com o corpo sobre o meu sem descolar a boca da minha. Eu fiquei sem ar e só então ele parou.

Ficamos nos olhando por um longo tempo, eu analisava cada mudança que havia ali.

Ele se levantou lentamente, sentando-se na cama e me puxando. Eu encostei minha cabeça nos ombros largos dele e ele pousou seu queixo sobre minha cabeça me abraçando apertado.

- Eu senti sua falta... Demais. – Ele disse musicalmente.

- Meu Deus, Daniel, por onde você andou durante todo esse tempo?

- Não posso te contar agora, mas eu estive protegendo você...

- Me protegendo? Sinceramente, da próxima vez que resolver me proteger, me avise Ok? Acho que irei preferir correr perigo ao invés de ficar longe de você novamente.

Ele suspirou.

- Lú, acredite... Você não vai preferir isso quando eu puder te contar o que está havendo.

Ficamos ali durante um longo tempo até que adormeci em seus braços e quando acordei na manhã seguinte ele já tinha ido embora.

Os queixos de todos caíram, quando souberam que ele estava de volta. Pricipalmente Mat. Ele não era nem de longe a pessoa que era antes de ir embora. Ele estava mais sério e eu quase nunca o tinha visto sorrir desde que voltara.

No colégio, quando ele passava todos sussurravam e o olhavam como se fosse alguém vindo de outro planeta e, se nenhum garoto o desafiava antes, agora nem ousavam a olhá-lo "torto". Ele meio que impunha respeito, mesmo inconsciente disso. Pra mim e para a maioria das garotas da escola ele era como um deus grego esquecido na terra.

Mas desde a noite em que ele voltou, nós não tínhamos não tínhamos contato físico direto. Era como se o que aconteceu naquela noite não tivesse acontecido. Ele meio que me evitava e eu me sentia mais solitária do que se estivesse mesmo sozinha. E essa falta de contato continuou pelos 6 meses seguintes.

Mary vinha me apoiando desde então e a sua amizade tinha ficado tão importante como se ela fosse minha própria irmã.

Desde que Daniel voltou, podemos voltar a executar feitiços mais complicados, porque afinal de contas precisávamos dele.

Sem um de nós não estivesse presente, não funcionaria de forma alguma.

Ele não estava nem um pouco feliz por nós continuarmos a executar feitiços.

Ele dizia que não era necessário, por que afinal de contas podíamos ter o que quiséssemos. Mas o poder que o livro proporcionava não era nada que dinheiro algum no mundo pudesse comprar.

E então, um dia Mary apareceu com um feitiço, que a meu ver, era meio doentio.

Nós NUNCA tínhamos executado um feitiço daquele grau e além do mais ele não era qualquer feitiço... Era Magia Negra.

Ela estava tão determinada a ser imortal e acabou convencendo os outros a fazê-lo. Todos, menos Eu e Daniel.

Nós dois sempre éramos os que mais pensavam antes de fazer algo. Eu acabei cedendo, porque não queria ver Mary triste. Ela merecia que eu a apoiasse depois de tudo o que estava fazendo por mim, mas Daniel realmente foi um problema. Ele não queria ajudar de forma alguma. Disse que aquilo tudo era um loucura e que ele não queria ser o responsável pela desgraça que poderia acontecer se um dia nós viéssemos a nos arrepender.

Tive que intervir e convencê-lo. Não foi uma tarefa fácil, porque, se antes Daniel era teimoso, agora a teimosia era inabalável. Quer dizer, quase, porque por fim ele acabou cedendo.

Fizemos o ritual e não acabou nada bem.

Minha melhor amiga tinha morrido durante o processo e eu me sentia terrivelmente responsável, pois se não tivesse convencido Daniel, não haveria ritual algum e Mary estaria _viva_ agora.

E aqui estava eu, sentada no escritório dos meus pais, uma semana após o ritual.

Eu tinha certeza que iria levar o maior sermão. Eles não disseram nada na semana que se passou, porque todos nós estávamos muito abalados. Mas eu não tinha mais como fugir... Nós tínhamos quebrado as regras da sociedade e estávamos cientes disso. Nós fomos muito além de quebrar regras. Nós não tínhamos sidos pegos drogados ou bêbados. Nós fomos pegos praticando MAGIA-NEGRA-NA-QUADRA-DO-COLÉGIO e ainda por cima havia acabado em uma morte. Nós não estávamos nada bem vistos perante a sociedade e meus pais não estavam nem um pouco contentes comigo.

Meu pai me lançou um olhar daqueles que te faz tremer-da-cabeça-aos-pés, e eu instintivamente me encolhi.

Ele se sentou atrás da mesa juntamente como minha mãe. E então a coisa toda começou:

- Luize, eu estou profundamente decepcionado com você. – Ele disse baixinho e anormalmente calmo, o que fez as palavras soarem ainda mais assustadoras – Eu e sua mãe te demos toda a liberdade do mundo porque confiávamos em você, mas veja só que estava aprontando por nossas cotas. Como você teve a coragem de fazer uma coisa daquelas? Praticar magia negra, meu Deus Luize! Como você entrou pra uma SEITA dessas? Você está louca? – Ele parou para respirar, por que a cada palavra que ele pronunciava a voz dele ia aumentando e ele estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho. – O que você tem a dizer a respeito?

- Não tenho nada a declarar a não ser que eu não estou em uma... Seita... Como você disse – Era incrível como, mesmo em uma situação daquelas, eu conseguisse ser tão irônica.

Meu pai me olhou como que não acredita e dessa vez ficou roxo.

- Então é isso? Você "não tem nada a declarar" e "não está participando de uma seita"?

- É exatamente isso pai. - disse olhando longamente nos olhos dele. Ele odiava quando eu fazia isso.

Meu pai levantou começou a andar pela sala e passar furiosamente as mãos entre os cabelos enquanto continuava.

- Francamente Luize! O tal "livro" que foi encontrado na noite da morte de Mary sumiu. Ele simplesmente "evaporou-no-ar". Eu não sei há quanto tempo e nem no que exatamente você estava metida, mas não era coisa boa. Uma amiga sua morreu enquanto vocês brincavam de "bruxos". Você sabe a complexidade disso? Os Vanise estão arrasados com a morte da filha deles e a essa altura todo mundo do seu colégio já sabe que os... Como vocês são chamados mesmo no colégio? Ah, é claro, "A Elite Inglesa". Que a "grande elite" que vocês 8 formavam, estavam metidos em rituais de Magia Negra. Não posso deixar que você continue a andar com eles por aí, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu só não entendo como você e Daniel se meteram nessa confusão, vocês dois sempre foram tão ajuizados! – Ele estava realmente nervoso enquanto pronunciava as palavras e fazia aspas no ar nas palavras "evaporou no ar", "A Elite Inglesa" e "A grande elite", ironizando ao máximo as 2 ultimas expressões. Na verdade, foi uma coisa bem cruel dizer aquilo. Nós não tínhamos culpa que éramos chamados daquela forma. Foi um apelido que nos foi dado assim que entramos no Saint Marine.

- Nem eu pai... – Sussurrei olhando para minhas mãos que estavam no colo.

- Você simplesmente me deixou sem alternativas. Você vai para os EUA no Sábado.

Levantei a cabeça na mesma hora e arregalei os olhos. Por aquela eu não esperava.

- Desculpe como é? - Eu pronunciei como se não tivesse escutado direito, apesar das palavras dele terem ecoado perfeitamente em meus ouvidos.

- Eu liguei para o seu tio Charlie e ele me disse que Bella está vivendo com ele em Forks. Contei a ele _exatamente_ o que tinha acontecido e ele concordou em deixá-la ficar lá no próximo ano para terminar o colégio. Bella também está no ultimo ano e creio que nesse momento não há melhor influencia do que ela para você.

Eu levantei de um pulo da cadeira, dizendo:

- Mas pai, você só pode estar brincando... Eu NÃO POSSO deixar Londres! – Não agora que Daniel tinha voltado e meus amigos precisavam de mim.

- Você pode e VAI. Isso já está decidido. Você fica em Forks, pelo menos até a poeira abaixar por aqui.

Eu ri ironicamente e parei diante dele com a cara mais fechada que consegui fazer.

- Então é isso? Você vai me mandar para o final-do-mundo para concertar as idiotices que eu fiz e tentar reajustar as aparências, que parece ser mais importante para vocês dois do que EU! – Estreitei os olhos enquanto pronunciava cada palavra e gritei a ultima, não conseguindo conter o ódio que estava me consumindo naquele momento.

- Já basta! – Foi a primeira vez que minha mãe falou. Virei-me para ela e já estava sentindo a derrota chegar, porque as coisas com meu pai eram negociáveis, mas se ela disse que algo tinha que ser feito de alguma forma, não haveria pessoa nesse mundo que pudesse mudar aquilo. – Você não está em condições para discutir isso. Você errou. E errou feio. Nós vamos SIM consertar as coisas que você "estragou" por aqui e não vou deixá-la perto dos seus amigos para correr o perigo de vocês aprontarem novamente. Quem me garante que vocês não sairão correndo a qualquer momento para algum lugar que possam praticar "bruxaria"... Não me interrompa! – Ela esbravejou quando eu fiz menção de interrompe-la – Não me importa que você tenha se transformado em uma _bruxa_ ou algo do tipo, você ainda é nossa filha e vai nos obedecer. Você irá para Forks e ficará lá até que decidamos que você voltará. Você terá bastante tempo para pensar no que você e seus amigos fizeram e quem sabe você cria um pouco de juízo convivendo com Bella. Não ouse dizer que eu e seu pai não te amamos, por que você sabe que isso não é verdade. Você é muito importante para nós e por essa razão estamos fazendo isso. Acredite, um dia você irá nos agradecer.

Parecia que o mundo ia desabar na minha cabeça naquele exato momento. Estava controlando minha respiração para que ela não hiperventilasse.

Respirei fundo, puxando o máximo de ar para dentro dos pulmões, fechei os olhos usando o máximo do meu auto-controle e quando senti que estava em condições para não ataca-los verbalmente, como passou subitamente em minha mente fazer, abri os olhos. Eu os encarei e lancei um olhar de grande desprezo em direção aos dois.

- Ok, - Comecei lenta e calmamente, com os punhos fechados aos lados do meu corpo para não me descontrolar - se querem que vá para Forks, então eu irei. Ficarei por lá até terminar o colégio, mas podem apostar que quando o ano acabar eu não volto NUCA MAIS PARA A INGLATERRA. Eu juro pelo poder que Livro Sagrado de Magias me concedeu que eu não irei voltar!

Tudo bem, eu tinha sido bem cruel nas ultimas palavras que eu disse, porque jurar pelo Livro sagrado de Magias na frente dos meus pais, logo depois de que eu e minha turma termos sido descobertos usando magia era uma puta-de-uma-sacanagem. Mas eu nem me importei, porque estava tão furiosa que não tive nem tempo de pensar direito nas palavras que saíram naturalmente da minha boca e àquela altura eu estava realmente determinada a cumprir o juramento.

Eles me olharam com os olhos arregalados. Eu resolvi a mostrar a eles que aquilo era mais sério do que parecia. Virei-me e saí em direção à porta que estava trancada, fazendo-a abrir sem ao menos tocá-la, somente com um gesto com a mão e o poder do pensamento.

Eles ficaram pasmos com a cena e eu disparei em direção a escada, seguindo diretamente para o meu quarto no piso superior.

Entrei e tranquei a porta.

Eu estava realmente furiosa e precisava falar com alguém.

Antes mesmo de pensar direito, eu já tinha pegado o meu celular e pressionado o número "3", que era o número de discagem rápida para o celular de Daniel.

Ele atendeu, parecendo meio preocupado.

- Daniel?

- Lú? O que houve?

- Daniel, eu preciso ver você. - Eu disse com uma voz que não parecia ser minha.

- Você não me parece nada bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah, nada demais. - Eu disse com uma voz falsamente animada. - Meus pais decidiram que eu vou embora para o EUA daqui a 2 dias e eu simplesmente joguei na cara deles que se me obrigassem a fazer isso eu nunca mais voltaria para a Inglaterra, enfim, nada demais.

Ele ficou mudo por um tempo, meio que digerindo a informação.

- Você está me dizendo que vai embora? Foi isso mesmo que eu entendi?

- Exatamente isso.

- Na verdade, sou eu que preciso ver você então.

Eu ri ao telefone, ele era a única pessoa no mundo que me faria rir naquele momento.

- Eu não posso sair agora. Eu discuti feio com eles e além de tudo estava tão nervosa que acabei escancarando a porta do escritório sem nem mesmo toca-la.

- Você usou magia na frente de seus pais? - Ele parecia pasmo e inconformado ao mesmo tempo.

- Usei. Ninguém me chama de BRUXA e fica por isso mesmo. Eles são meus pais, mas eles mereceram! Eu sei que sou uma bruxa e ninguém precisa ficar me lembrando disso a cada 5 segundos.

Ele parou por um instante e disparou.

- Por Deus Lú, você é impossível! Eles devem ter ficado chocados com a sua reação. - e começou a rir.

- Eles não estavam acreditando muito, então resolvi dar uma prova a eles que seu eu quisesse, eu poderia usar magia. Mas a moral da historia é que não tem mesmo jeito. Eu terei que ir para Forks e se eu não morrer de tédio antes de terminar o ano, vou embora para qualquer lugar e eles nunca mais me verão.

Daniel que estava rindo parou imediatamente.

- Para onde você disse que vai?

- Para Forks, uma cidadezinha do interior em Washington, onde mora meu tio Chalie e minha prima Bella. Não vejo Bella há uns 4 anos. Eu gosto bastante dela e isso é a única coisa que está me animando... - Eu parei, por que percebi que Daniel não estava normal. - Dan? Você ainda está aí?

Depois de uma longa pausa ele respondeu:

-Estou. - o humor dele mudara completamente, aliás, as oscilações de humor dele eram freqüentes depois que ele voltou. - Escute Luize, não posso te ver agora, por que não estou em Londres, mas amanhã, quando eu chegar, eu te ligo para a gente se ver. Não me interessa como você vai fazer para escapar, mas eu quero, eu preciso te ver amanhã, ok? - As viagens para fora de Londres também eram freqüentes agora. A cada 2 ou 3 semanas no máximo Daniel saía de Londres e ninguém sabia onde ele ia.

Eu fiquei realmente preocupada, porque Daniel só tinha esse tipo de reação se houvesse algo que tivesse realmente o incomodando.

- Você me entendeu, Lú?

- Claro.

- Ótimo. Luize faz uma coisa por mim?

- O que?

Aí o humor dele mudara de novo, mas eu o conhecia bem demais para saber que naquela voz animada havia um traço de preocupação.

- Não provoque mais ainda seus pais. Você não tem alternativa, a não ser obedece-los, já que você é menor de idade e ainda está sob a responsabilidade deles. Então, antes que eles tenham um ataque cardíaco ou não deixe você sair amanhã, não os façam ficar com mais raiva do que já estão.

- Você diz isso por que não é você que vai passar um ano preso naquele final do mundo. Você tem sorte por seus pais estarem longe de você.

- E você acha que meus pais já não me fizeram uma visita depois do que aconteceu com Mary? Vai sonhando. Eu recebi o maior sermão da minha vida e eles me fizeram jurar que não ia mais mexer com magia.

- E os outros, você têm tido notícias deles? Meus pais não me deixaram mais falar com nenhum deles depois do... Bem, você sabe - ficava com um nó na garganta só de lembrar do enterro de Mary.

Daniel suspirou do outro lado da linha, como quem lamenta por algo.

- Peter está arrasado. Eu o vi no começo da semana e nem acreditei que era ele mesmo. Todo o otimismo que ele transmitia desapareceu. Ele está horrível! Ele foi embora para a Austrália ontem. Vai morar lá. Disse-me que não poderia ficar na Inglaterra e continuar a estudar no Saint Marine, por que toda vez que entrasse no colégio ele lembraria de Mary. Eu não o condeno pela decisão que tomou. Bem, ele amava muito a Mary e sou capaz de apostar que não vai esquecê-la. Ele não conseguiu falar com você antes de partir, mas mandou um grande abraço e desejou boa sorte. Você sabe... Além de Mary, a segunda garota que mais ama é você. Ama você como se fosse a própria irmã dele.

- Eu também o amo como se fosse meu próprio irmão. Vou sentir falta dele.

- Eu também vou. Bom, Michelle e Gabriel estão indo para um colégio interno na Espanha. Os pais dos dois concordaram que teriam que limpar a reputação deles por aqui, mas não queriam que eles ficassem separados já que se gostam tanto, então resolveram deixa-los juntos, com a condição de que iriam ficar na Espanha por um bom tempo, até mesmo depois de terem terminado o colégio. Agora entre Kate e Nate não houve negociação. Os pais deles não quiseram nem saber e cada um vai para um canto. Kate está indo morar em um colégio interno em Paris e Nate e os pais dele estão se mudando para Bruxelas.

- E você? Para onde vai?

- Eu não sei ainda. Todos os meus melhores amigos estão indo embora e não acho que eu vá ficar na Inglaterra. Também não quero ir para a Itália. Aquele lugar ... deixa pra lá. É só uma questão de tempo até que descubra para onde eu tenho que ir. - Ele sempre fiacava muito incomodado em falar sobre a Itália.

- E no final das contas nenhum de nós ficará em Londres, não é mesmo?

Quem diria que depois de quase 16 anos juntos nós iríamos acabar assim?

- Ninguém, Lú. Assim como ninguém diria que um dia nós poderíamos realizar coisas sobrenaturais somente com a força do pensamento e poderíamos executar feitiços com a ajuda de um livro.

- Você soube que o livro desapareceu? Foi meu pai quem me disse.

- Sim, eu soube. O que eu soube foi que pegaram o livro na noite do acidente para levar para análise. O deixaram trancado em uma caixa de vidro blindado e quando foram olhá-lo na manhã seguinte ele tinha desaparecido. Não me admira o livro ter sumido, por que afinal de contas a "tutora" dele era Mary e quando ela...morreu, ele sumiu também. E se quer saber minha opinião, é mehor que seja assim. Pelo menos teremos certeza que nenhum desastre irá acontecer novamente.

- Você tem razão.

- Lú, agora eu acho que você deve realmente dormir um pouco. Já está tarde e você passou por momentos nada agradaveis. Descance, amanhã quando eu chegar em Londres eu te ligo.

- Ok, irei dormir um pouco então. Falo com você amanhã. Boa noite Dan.

- Boa noite minha Luize... - E então ele desligou.

A verdade é que ter falado com Daniel me acalmou E MUITO. Eu deitei de roupa e tudo e adormeci.

No dia seguinte eu não saí do quarto. Eu não estava com coragem o suficiente para encarar meus pais depois de ter feito o que fiz na frente deles na noite anterior. Pedi para a empregada trazer o café da manhã e o almoço em meu quarto.

Por volta das 14:00hs meu celular tocou e eu sabia quem era, mesmo sem olhar o identificador.

- Luize? - Escutei Daniel dizer.

- Sim...

- Já pensou em uma forma de escapar? Eu preciso te ver. Não vou deixar você ir embora, sem ao menos se despedir de mim...

Eu ri e revirei os olhos... Como ele era irônico! Até parece que ele estava ancioso para se despedir...

- Não se preocupe, eu me viro!

- Ótimo. Quero que você venha até minha casa às 22:00 hs.

- Então vou te ver somente à noite?

- Aram.

- Daniel, você está brincando, não é mesmo? Eu vou embora amanhã às 9:00hs e você quer que eu te veja somente à noite?

- Isso mesmo.

Eu ri de novo

- Você é estranho.

- Eu sei. Vou ficar te esperando. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Desliguei o telefone e suspirei.

Definitivamente o Daniel não era um cara normal.

Como já disse, não saí do quarto o dia todo e realmente não estava a fim de explicar aos meus pais _como _eu tinha feito para abrir a porta daquele jeito. E depois do episódio da noite anterior eles não me deixariam sair "nem por um decreto nacional". Eu não via alternativa. Eu teria que usar magia se quisesse sair dali sem ser notada.

Fiquei a tarde inteira arrumando minhas malas (pelo menos umas 10 malas grandes, eu não tinha culpa que eu precisaria de todas aquelas roupas. Forks era MUITO fria).

A empregada trouxe o meu jantar, mas eu não comi.

Concentrei-me ao máximo, porque eu não tinha mais o livro e o que eu tinha planejado fazer era uma coisa que exigia "muito" de mim.

Juntei todas as minhas forças, olhei para a cama estendendo as mãos em direção à ela e murmurei: "Copie du corps" (é isso aí, as palavras eram ditas em francês e eu não tinha nenhuma dificuldade em pronunciar as palavras, já que eu _era _francesa).

Subitamente surgiu uma garota _igualzinha_ a mim deitada na cama. A diferença era que ela estava dormindo e ela não acordaria, a não ser que eu quisesse.

Caminhei até ela e a cobri com o meu edredom. Eu a olhei profundamente. Não haveria como alguém descobrir que aquela não era eu, até porque ela era uma ilusão perfeita.

Eu sorri afinal eu ainda tinha talento mesmo sem o livro.

Vire-me e caminhei em direção à porta-janela do meu quarto. Eu a abri sem fazer barulho se sai na sacada sob a luz do luar. Olhei para baixo e fiquei desanimada. Eu NUNCA consegui realizar o feitiço de levitação com perfeição e provavelmente se tentasse agora, acabaria espatifada no jardim.

O jeito era descer sem usar magia pela balaustre da sacada.

Passei por cima do balaustre e segurei nelas, ficando com o corpo pendurado para fora. Finalmente consegui apoiar os pés na janela da sala de tv.

Olhei pra baixo e vi que não tinha outra forma, então eu pulei quase me quebrado inteira quando meu corpo tocou o solo.

Levantei com o corpo meio dolorido e saí correndo em direção ao portão.

Eu o destranquei com um breve aceno, sem tocá-lo e disparei para a rua, com o portão fechando com um barulho ensurdecedor às minhas cotas.

Acenei para o primeiro Táxi que passou e ele parou.

Entrei em um pulo no carro e informei o endereço de Daniel para ele.

Finalmente paramos em frente a_ casa_ dele. Ou melhor, na _mansão_ dele. Sinceramente, eu não sei como ele conseguia viver naquele tamanho de casa sozinho, somente com os empregados para tomar conta dele.

Desci do Táxi, pagando com uma nota de U100, e dizendo ao motorista que poderia ficar com o troco.

Toquei o interfone e ouvi Daniel dizer:

- Está destrancado. Entre.

Empurrei o grande e pesado portão de madeira da mansão.

Caminhei entre as arvores que tinham no jardim.

Era espetacular a vista do jardim da casa de Daniel. Era meio como se você estivesse em uma mini-floresta.

Cheguei à porta e bati.

Ela abriu sozinha, e dessa vez não fui eu quem a fez abrir.

Provavelmente era Daniel, que era tão _anormal _quanto eu.

Entrei e o vi parado no Hall ao lado da enorme escada.

Ele estava magnificamente bonito e sedutor, usando uma camiseta de magas compridas, colada ao corpo, verde-musgo, que destacavam perfeitamente os músculos do peito e os ombros largos dele. Usava uma calça Jeans preta e tênis preto. A roupa que usava estava contrastando com o louro-prateado do cabelo e a pele, que estava mais branca do que nunca.

E o brilho que havia nos olhos dele me fez ficar tonta enquanto eu o via se movendo em minha direção.

Quando ele ficou a menos de 10 passos de mim, minha mente ficou mais nublada que nunca. A última coisa que senti foram braços anormalmente gelados em volta da minha cintura, enquanto eu entrava em uma névoa escura e profunda.

**N/A:** Gente, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Eu sei que a coisa é realmente erolada, mas precisei dar uma volta enorme e contar um pouco do passado deles para que vocês pudessem entender a história.

Bom... gostaria de agradercer a quem está lendo a minha fic. Estou escrevendo com muitoooo carinho e espero que estajam gostando.

O próximo capítulo será mais interessante ... O que vocês acham de ver a coisa toda da perspectiva de Daniel? ... Vão descobrir o que houve com ele em Volterra ...

Bem, deixem reviews, nem que sejam críticas ok? Quero escrever algo que relamente agrade XD


	4. Daniel McWay Parte I

**Capítulo 3 - Daniel McWay / Parte I**

Luize Stanton Swan... era como se chamava a única garota que tinha tocado meu coração nos meus 17 anos de existência. Desde o momento que em eu abria meus olhos toda manhã, a primeira imagem que vinha na minha cabeça era ela.

Ela era uma das garotas mais belas da Saint Marine High School (para mim ela era a mais bela). Ela tinha longos cabelos negros repartidos ao lado, que começavam lisos na raiz e se encaracolavam nas pontas. Ela era alta com seus 1.75 cm, esguia, a cintura era finíssima, com pernas fortes e musculosas que ganhara com anos de que praticara corridas no colégio. A pele era banca como porcelana e as maçãs do rosto pareciam que iriam explodia a qualquer momento pelo alto fluxo de sangue que sempre estava presente ali. Os lábios dela eram muito bem desenhados e era um pouco mais carnudo no lábio inferior. Ela raramente usava maquiagem, o muito que ele usava era um batom rosa, que a deixa com aparência de anjo. E também os olhos dela. Os olhos de Luize eram os mais sensacionais que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha existência. Eles eram azuis, mas não _qualquer_ azul. Eles eram azuis escuros como as águas do oceano. Se ficasse olhando diretamente dentro deles por um tempo mais longo, você teria a sensação de estar se afogando nas águas dos olhos dela. Obviamente que essa sensação era causada pela falta de respiração, porque desde que me lembro eu me "esqueço de respirar" toda vez que olho dentro dos olhos dela.

É claro que tudo isso acontecia antigamente, quando eu podia dormir e precisava respirar para viver, porque eu não sou uma pessoa que se possa chamar de normal desde que fiz uma viagem há aproximadamente um ano para a Itália. Digo que tenho 17 anos, porque tecnicamente eu tenho mesmo, mas a verdade é que eu fiquei preso aos 16 anos para o resto da eternidade.

Bem ... nem de humano eu poderia ser chamado. Isso mesmo, eu não sou humano. Eu já não era uma pessoa normal quando parti, isso tudo porque eu e meus amigos (inclusive Luize) tínhamos feito um pacto com um antigo livro de bruxaria, o que os deu alguns poderes "paranormais" ou "mágicos", como você preferir. Mas desde que fui a Volterra para passar uns dias de férias e ir a um jantar que eu nem fazia questão de ir, eu nunca mais fui o mesmo, então passo as horas que me esperam por toda a eternidade pensando nela.

Inicialmente eu não queria ir. Passar um mês longe de Luize, principalmente nas férias, não era uma das alternativas em meus planos. Na realidade pensei em passar os meses de férias ao lado dela. Por isso quando meus pais me disseram que teríamos que ir à Volterra, pois eles estavam tratando de negócios muito importantes, eu fiquei literalmente puto-da-vida. Tentei argumentar, dizendo que eu poderia ficar muito bem sozinho, já que eles viviam viajando e ressaltando que eu SEMPRE ficava sozinho. Mas eles disseram que era importante para o patrimônio de nossa família e que os maiores investidores das grandes industrias da Europa estariam lá e que eu não poderia deixar de ir, pois seria uma grosseria (isso mesmo, GROSSERIA) da minha parte, já que o filho de todos os outros estariam lá.

Traduzindo o que eles disseram: Você terá que ir, querendo ou não, pois não vai nos fazer passar por idiotas na frente de todo os nossos "amigos", já que você é o único herdeiro do patrimônio de nossa família e estamos zelando pelo seu futuro.

Nem preciso dizer o que veio depois, não é mesmo? Fui praticamente obrigado à ir para a droga da viagem.

Liguei para Luize explicando que não poderíamos ir à Paris no final de semana como estávamos planejando fazer, porque fui obrigado à ir em uma porcaria de viagem para ir à um jantar idiotas com grandes indutriais Europeus.

Ela não ficou nada contente , principalmente quando eu disse que só voltaria dentro de um mês, mas eu acabei convencendo-a que ainda teríamos um mês e prometi que seria inesquecível. Por fim marcamos de nos encontra à noite para nos despedirmos. É realmente lamentável que eu não pude cumprir minha promessa à ela.

O mais estranho de tudo é que ao invés de ligar para todos os meus amigos para dizer sobre a viagem, principalmente para o meu amigo Peter, que era como se fosse meu irmão, eu liguei somente para a Luize. Essa certamente foi uma atitude da qual eu me arrependi depois, pois perdi a ultima chance de vê-los em vida novamente.

Eu gostava de Luize desde que me lembro, mas até aquele dia eu não tinha tido coragem de chegar e declarar o que eu sentia.

Eu ficava com outras garotas do colégio, mas sempre que estava beijando outra garota, eu me perguntava como seria se eu estivesse beijando _ela_ ou invés da garota que estava. E a Luize bem ... SEMPRE tinha uma cara por perto para atrapalhar... Ela praticamente NUNCA estava sozinha e no momento ela estava saindo com o maior panaca do Saint Marine. Digamos que ele era o cara que eu simplesmente mais odiava no mundo e eu estava revoltado com aquilo. Justamente o Matheus Sylver. O grande otário e arrogante jogador de futebol do colégio. Luize sabia mesmo como me irritar.

Ela sempre se sentia incomodada quando eu estava com alguma garota. Ela não admitia isso mas ela ficava anormalmente irritada e nem olhava na minha cara direito.

Decidi que daquele dia não passava. Eu estava indo viajar e só Deus sabia quando iria voltar.

Por volta das nove da noite eu cheguei à cafeteria que eu e todos os meus amigos íamos praticamente todos os dias desde que éramos pequenos. Estava chovendo muito. Entrei e ela ainda não estava lá. Sentei em um mesa próxima a uma vidraça, onde eu podia ver os carros passando na rua.

Pedi um café expresso sem açúcar. Eu realmente tinha que tomar algo bem amargo para ter coragem para fazer o que eu tinha ido fazer ali.

Uns 15 minutos depois eu _senti_ a presença dela. Desde o pacto nós sentíamos a presença de outras pessoas. Apesar de que essa "pequena especialidade", como nós chamavamos, por algum motivo inexplicável, era muito mais forte em mim. Eles podiam sentir quando alguém estava próximo de onde eles estavam, mas eu sentia a presença de cada ser vivo em um raio de mais ou menos 5 Km à minha volta. Era enlouquecedor senti-las todas ao mesmo tempo. Então eu acabei descobrindo que se eu não me concentrasse naquilo, eu sentiria somente a presença das pessoas que estavam se aproximando de mim, como os outros. Eu meio que "saia do ar", porque eu sempre tiha a sensação de que eu nunca estava sozinho, mesmo se eu me trancasse sozinho no ultimo andar de um prédio de 100 andares em meio à uma floresta... Mas a presença de Luize era uma coisa que eu reconheceria até do outro lado do mundo.

Olhei para a porta e lá estava ela entrando, com uma calça super-agarrada Skiny preta, uma blusa de renda branca, com um casaquinho de veludo azul marinho e botas de salto e bico fino preta. Os cabelos negros e compridos soltos, levemente ondulados nas pontas e os olhos mais azuis do que eu já tinha visto. A pele mais branca que porcelana e as bochechas levemente coradas. Linda. Como se tivesse acabado de sair de um sonho.

Ela caminhou em minha direção como se fosse uma Deusa e eu me perguntei se realmente a merecia. Ela se sentou a minha frente me dando um sorriso que fez meu coração dar saltos.

- Então quer dizer que vai mesmo me deixar sozinha nas férias? - Ela comentou fingindo que estava ressentida comigo.

Eu dei o meu melhor sorriso e disparei:

- Você sabe que isso não estava nos meus planos. E você não vai ficar sozinha. Você tem os outros.

- Não é a mesma coisa, você sabe. Tipo, eles estão TODOS namorando e eu fico sem jeito de ficar perto deles quando você não está por perto. É bem incomodo.- Ela disse apoiando casualmente os cotovelos a mesa e colocando as mãos em baixo do queixo.

A garçonete chegou e ela pediu um Cappuccino bem-quente com canela.

Eu fiquei olhando dentro dos olhos dela, enquanto decidia se ia ou não falar pra ela o que eu queria dizer a um bom tempo.Resolvi "jogar verde, pra ver se colhia maduro". Então me virei e disparei na maior naturalidade que consegui transparecer:

- Luize, você não vai ficar sozinha... E o Mat? O que houve com ele? Vocês não estavam juntos?

Ela arregalou os olhos e quase caiu da cadeira com o susto que a pergunta. Ela se recompós, aspirou todo o ar que lhe foi permitido e disse:

- Bem, você sabe que não havia nada sério entre eu e ele. Nós não éramos compatíveis e a relação estava começando a ficar complicada...

- Você está me dizendo que "chutou o traseiro dele" literalmente? - Disse no maior cinismo.

- Estou - Ela disse sem graça.

- Bem... Eu sei que deveria dizer que sinto muito, mas eu não sinto.

Ela me olhou fixamente, com ar de quem não estava acreditando no que seus ouvidos estavam escutando.

- Desculpe, como é?

- Eu não gosto do Mat e isso não é segredo pra ninguém. Ele estava se aproveitando da situação, porque você sabe, somos o grupo mais influente do Saint Marine...

Ela me observava com uma expressão incrédula, parada como se fosse uma estátua. A garçonete chegou com o Cappuccino dela e o colocou em cima da mesa. Ela tomou um susto quando a "estatua" de Luize ganhou vida e disse com uma voz que não parecia dela, que geralmente era doce e delicada e agora parecia ameaçadora, como se fosse assassinar alguém a qualquer momento:

- Espera um segundo - Ela disse colocando as mãos na minha frente, em posição de "PARE", estreitando os olhos a cada palavra que dizia que de repente ficou azul tão escuro que estava quase preto. Um olhar realmente pavoroso. - Está me dizendo que ele só estava comigo por causa da influencia que nós temos? Qual é Daniel?! Acha que eu não sou bonita e simpática o suficiente pra conseguir ficar com um cara por quem eu sou e não pelo que eu tenho? Você só pode estar brincando!-Ótimo, eu tinha conseguido irrita-la. Ela se levantou em um pulo, olhando bem dentro dos meus olhos. Ela estava realmente furiosa quando praticamente gritou as palavras, atirando-as na minha cara. -Só porque você não tem coragem o suficiente, não quer dizer que os outros garotos também não tenham!

Por um segundo pensei que ela fosse me jogar um feitiço ali mesmo, na frente de qualquer um que quisesse ver.

A garçonete, que ficou ali paralisada com as palavras de Luize, a olhou tão surpresa quanto eu. Nós íamos ali desde pequenos e nunca ninguém que trabalhava ali vira Luize perder o controle daquele jeito.

Luize atirou uma nota de U 10 na mesa, sem desgrudar os olhos dos meus e de repente virou e foi em direção à porta.

Eu olhei pra garçonete que continuou ali parada como se estivesse tentando acreditar no que tinha acabado de presenciar. Entreguei a ela mais uma nota de U 10.

- Fica com o troco. - Enquanto eu olhei pra porta e via Luize disparando para a chuva que caía sem parar lá fora.

Levantei rapidamente e praticamente corri até a porta. Puxei a maçaneta e olhei para os dois lados tentando avista-la. Eu a vi correndo em direção ao parque. Ela provavelmente iria tentar pegar um táxi ali para ir para casa.

Corri atrás dela. Corri o mais rápido que minha pernas conseguiram em meio aquela chuva-que-Deus-mandava. Minha cabeça rodava com as palavras dela.

Ela sabia que eu gostava dela. Eu só precisava saber se ela sentia a mesmo por mim.

Apesar de ela ser praticamente uma maratonista profissional, tantos anos praticando Tênis e o fato dela estar usando salto alto me ajudaram bastante na corrida.

Ela passou pelo portão do parque e eu entrei correndo em seguida, agarrando-a pelo pulso.

Ela estava completamente encharcada de água e eu estava na mesma situação.

Luize se virou com uma expressão que eu nunca tinha visto antes, uma expressão de dor, que fez eu me sentir como se tivesse levado um soco no estomago. Olhei diretamente nos olhos dela.

- Luize, me desculpe. Eu não quis dizer aquilo.

- Você não quis dizer, mas é o que você pensa, não é mesmo? Acha que todos os caras que ficam comigo é por interesse, que eu não tenho atrativos suficiente para eles e.. e ... - Parou para respirar, porque estava a beira das lágrimas. Eu nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito.

-Eu não penso isso. Você tem atrativos pra lá de suficientes. Sinceramente, você se olha no espelho todos os dias? O que eu quis dizer é que o MAT é o mau caráter. Ele estava saindo com você porque, além de voce ter muita influencia, você é linda. Qual o cara que não gostaria de estar saindo com você? Eu não vejo como isso possa ser possível.

- Você gostaria de estar saindo comigo? - Ela me perguntou completamente sem graça, olhando para baixo.

Levantei o queixo dela com minha mão livre obrigando-a olhar para mim e senti que eu precisava de ar quando nossos olhos se encontraram, por que mais uma vez (só para variar) eu me esqueci de respirar.

- Você sabe a resposta, porque se não você não teria dito o que disse há pouco.

Eu a senti tremer e resolvi que agora que tinha começado eu teria que ir até o fim.

- Eu preciso saber uma coisa, por favor, me responda. Eu nunca te disse nada, por que como você mesmo disse, eu não tinha coragem o suficiente, e também porque eu não tinha certeza de algo que me incomoda faz um tempo. Luize, o seu sentimento pára comigo são os mesmo que eu sinto por você?

Ela ficou paralisada, sem acreditar. Respirou fundo e soltou as palavras tudo de uma vez:

- Daniel, isso é a pergunta mais idiota que alguém já me fez na vida minha inteira! Como você não percebeu? Sou apaixonada por você desde que me lembro.- Ela sussurou as ultimas palavras ...

Senti meus lábios se curvarem para cima em um meio sorriso. O sorriso da minha vitória.

- Era somente o que eu queria saber.

Eu me aproximei dela e a beijei. Aquele foi o melhor beijo da minha vida inteira.

Ela hesitou um pouco no início e depois suavizou. Beijamos-nos calmamente, nossas bocas movendo-se lentamente. Fui empurrado-a contra o muro do parque e a prensei na parede. Nossos lábios não se descolavam e eu senti que precisava de mais. Colei meu corpo ao dela e aprofundei o beijo, alisando a nuca dela. Eu estava praticamente sem fôlego, mas não queria parar. Esperei tanto tempo por aquilo, que estava com medo de acordar de um sonho. Ela gemeu baixinho e eu parei lentamente para deixa-la respirar. Olhamos-nos longamente um dentro dos olhos do outro. Eu sorri e disse:

- Uau!Isso foi ótimo! Vamos sair daqui. Você vai pegar um baita de um resfriado.

Ela riu.

- Como se você também não fosse pegar.

Eu a beijei de novo, mais rapidamente e mais urgente que antes. Quando terminei, peguei-a pela mão e a levei para a casa em um Táxi.

Fiquei mais um bom tempo no jardim com ela e então já estava tarde. Tinha que ir para casa e deixa-la.

Deixa-la por um mês para ir a um Jantar IDIOTA de negócios.

- Lú, eu preciso ir agora.

- Eu não quero que você vá. - Ela disse em protesto.

- Eu sei. Eu também não quero ir, mas é necessário. Não posso ficar, meus pais não permitiriam nem por decreto. - Eu suspirei.

-Ok, eu entendo. Vou sentir sua falta.

- Eu também vou senti a sua, mas quando eu voltar nós vamos paraParis, conforme nós estávamos combinando e vamos passar os melhores momentos de nossas vidas.

Segurei o rosto dela entre minhas mãos e a beijei de novo. Desci o rosto e comecei a beijar a mandíbula dela, indo para o pescoço e depois beijei suavemente a clavícula dela. Ela nem se mexia de tão extasiada que estava. Levantei a cabeça até seu ouvido e sussurrei "eu amo você" bem baixinho e ela estremeceu. Ri contra a pele dela pelo efeito que as palavas causavam tanto nela quanto em mim. Eu simplesmente sussurrei a maior verdade do mundo, a qual finalmente eu podia admitir para todos e aquilo me deixou imensamente feliz.

Levantei e a puxei para dar um beijo DAQUELES de tirar o folego e quando terminei, olhei profundamente nos olhos-cor-de-oceano.

-Vou deixar meu coração aqui e confia-lo a você. Cuide bem dele - Disse baixinho.

- Eu vou cuidar – Ela disse ainda mais baixo.

Eu a abracei e beijei o topo de sua cabeça. Sorri para ela, memorizando cada detalhe daquele rosto de anjo. Finalmente consegui juntar coragem o suficiente para me soltar dela. Eu a olhei uma ultima vez, me virei e fui embora.

Aquela foi a ultima vez que vi Luize em vida.

No dia seguinte fomos para Volterra. Chegamos ao Hotel por volta das 19:00 hs.

Uma recepcionista muito simpática nos atendeu, checou o sobrenome McWay nas reservas e nos entregou as chaves dos quartos.

Entramos no elevador enquanto minha mãe tagarelava incansavelmente sobre os negócios aos quais eles vieram tratar ali. Eu estava tão distraído que mal podia ouvi-la falando. Finalmente chegamos ao vigésimo segundo andar. Entrei no quarto 2240, enquanto meus pais entravam no 2245.

Joguei as malas dentro do guarda-roupa sem desfazê-las e deitei de costas na cama com os olhos fechados. Visualizei cada detalhe cada noite anterior, me maravilhando com as lembranças dos nossos beijos. A melhor sensação do mundo era beijar Luize. Senti um grande aperto no coração. Não era justo que agora que finalmente resolvi contar para ela sobre o que sentia eu tivesse que ir embora assim...

Abri os olhos e decidi tomar um banho para relaxar.

Entrei debaixo da água morna do chuveiro. Imediatamente meus músculos se relaxaram com a água batendo em minhas costas. Apoiei minhas mãos no azulejo do banheiro, ficando com a cabeça baixa e a água descendo pelo meu pescoço. Senti-me imensamente melhor. Aquilo sempre me ajudava quando eu estava tenso. Fiquei bem uns 40 minutos em baixo do chuveiro. Quando finalmente decidi que estava mais calmo, sai do chuveiro e enrolei em uma toalha em meus quadris.

Entrei em meu quarto, olhei em volta e senti que ainda não estava bom o suficiente. Eu estava me sentindo MUITO incomodado aquele dia.

Suspirei... Será possível que eu não conseguiria ter um dia de paz em Volterra?

Eu tinha quase certeza da resposta para aquela pergunta.

O fato era: Eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar em mais nada depois da noite anterior e eu duvidava que fosse conseguir me concentrar novamente até que eu voltasse para Londres.

Me vesti para o jantar. Não o jantar de negócios... _Aquele_ jantar aconteceria dentro de uma semana. Eu simplesmente não entendia o _Porquê_ de meus pais _sempre_ chegarem uma semana antes nas viagens de negócios. Aparentemente os filhos dos outros caras como o meu pai não entendiam também. Eu já tinha passado por isso inúmeras vezes e sempre me sentia do mesmo jeito. Era absolutamente uma droga ficar em um Hotel, onde não se conhece ninguém e ainda por cima ter de ser simpático com os filhos dos outros empresários, mesmo que eles fossem uns filhos-de-uma-mãe arrogantes.

Resolvi dar uma volta no hotel para passar o tempo. Sabe como é né? Para esfriar a cabeça e ver se eu conseguia tirar um pouco a Luize dos meus pensamentos, por que sem brincadeira, aquilo estava me deixando maluco.

Apertei o botão do elevador no maior tédio do mundo. Eu estava tão distraído desde a noite passada que as únicas presenças que eu sentia eram das pessoas que estavam no mesmo andar que eu.

De repente senti uma presença familiar.

NÃO!

Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Era impossível. _Tinha_ que ser um produto da minha imaginação!

Eu senti a presença do cara que eu mais odiava no mundo e comecei a rezar para que eu estivesse imaginando coisas. Incontestavelmente Deus não estava querendo colaborar comigo naquela noite. Eu tinha praticamente certeza que minhas preces não estavam sendo atendidas e confirmei minha quase-certeza quando as portas do elevador se abriram.

Vi Matheus Sylver (isso mesmo o MAT da Luize) encostado em um dos espelhos do elevador com um ar de "eu-sou-o-máximo". Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas quando me viu e me lançou um olhar tão gélido quanto o Polo-Norte. Era evidente que ele me odiava tanto quanto eu o odiava.

Lancei um olhar de puro desprezo a ele e entrei no elevador.

-O que faz aqui McWay? - Ele perguntou com a voz tão fria quanto seu olhar.

-Olá Mat. É bom ver você também – Disparei com uma voz falsamente divertida e sarcástica ao mesmo tempo, enquanto pressionava o botão do térreo.

-O que faz aqui Daniel? - Ele perguntou novamente, como quem está perdendo a paciência e mais ameaçadoramente que antes.

Virei-me para ele e o encarei. Era evidente o porquê de Luize estar saindo com ele. Eu o odiava, mas eu tinha que admitir, o cara tinha uma ótima aparência. Mat tinha os cabelos realmente escuros e meio compridos. Ele era alto, a pele levemente bronzeada e musculosa e os olhos eram de um azul piscina. Ele estava com uma calça bege e uma blusa azul bebê, que lhe realçava ainda mais os olhos.

Urgh!

Ele realmente era um Filho da P... Filhinho de papai, arrogante, maldito, que sempre ficava no meu caminho!

Eu nunca perdia uma chance de irritá-lo ou partir pra cima dele em uma briga quando tinha oportunidade... Na verdade eu ADORAVA quando tinha a oportunidade de mandá-lo pra enfermaria do colégio. Ta certo que eu também não ficava em melhores condições que ele, mas era prazeroso quebrar cara dele.

Eu continuei o encarando. Resolvi parar de enrolar e jogar a real para ele:

- Creio que a mesma coisa que você. – Respondi na maior naturalidade do mundo - Nossos pais estão no mesmo ramo de negócios e é claro que você também estaria aqui, mas sinceramente, eu ainda tinha esperanças que você não fosse aparecer. – É claro que o finalzinho eu inventei, porque eu nem me lembrava que ele estaria lá. Os acontecimentos das ultimas 24 horas me deixaram completamente fora dos eixos.

Ele riu da minha observação.

- E porque eu não apareceria? – Ele perguntou ironicamente.

E então me passou uma idéia que me pareceu particularmente ótima para levantar meu astral. Deixar o Mat estressado era um passa-tempo e tanto e então resolvi tirar uma com a cara dele.

- Ah, não sei. Eu estava com a impressão que você fosse ficar na Inglaterra para tentar convencer a Luize a voltar com você. Ela "chutou o seu traseiro" não é mesmo? – Disse dando de ombros e fazendo aspas no ar nas palavras_ chutou o seu traseiro_.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão incrédula.

- Quem te disse isso? - Disse sussurrando as palavras.

- Quem mais poderia? Luize, é claro! - Disse dando o meu melhor sorriso. Eu o observei e ví que estava dando certo o que eu queria fazer. E então continuei dizendo casualmente. – Sabe, ontem eu encontrei com ela lá na cafeteria, você sabe como é... para nos despedirmos. Ela me acusou de deixa-la sozinha nas férias e então eu disse "Você não vai ficar sozinha, você tem ao Mat" e ela respondeu "Você sabe, nós não éramos compatíveis ..." e então eu perguntei "você terminou com ele?" e ela respondeu animadamente "Oh, mas é claro! Eu não passaria as férias ao lado de um _panaca _igual a ele." – Eu parei para observa-lo. É obvio que ela não tinha dito exatamente aquilo. Eu editei o diálogo e fiquei imensamente satisfeito com o resultado.

Mat fechou os punhos aos lados do corpo. Ele estava tão vermelho que parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Tive que reprimir um riso. Irritar o Mat era a única coisa que me deixaria de bom humor naquela droga de lugar.

- Ela não diria uma coisa dessas. - Ele disse com uma voz metálica.

- Ah, ela diria sim. Você ficaria incrivelmente abismado se soubesse de todas as coisas da qual Luize é capaz de dizer ou_ fazer_. - Sim, ele realmente ficaria chocado se descobrisse que a linda e frágil Luize Swan era capaz de arrancar a cabeça dele com um pouco de concentração e um simples aceno com as mãos, sem ao menos tocá-lo.

- Só porque você a conhece há mais tempo não quer dizer que você possa comandar o mundo dela. - Ele disse muito irritado agora.

- Eu não comando o mundo de ninguém Sylver, muito menos o da Luize.

- Então_ porque_ você fica se intrometendo entre eu e ela? Você não tem coragem de dizer a ela que é caidinho por ela. Porque então fica colocando empecilhos entre nós dois? Deixe-a ser feliz. Não fique dando esperanças se não vai dizer a ela o que eu tive coragem de dizer! - Ele estava muito sério e eu fiquei irritado com as palavras dele. O que estava acontecendo? Era para _eu_ estar irritando ele e não _ele_ estar me irritando.

O sangue subiu para a cabeça na mesma hora. Juntei todo o meu autocontrole para não fazer nenhuma idiotice da qual eu pudesse me arrepender depois. Eu lancei um olhar de pura arrogância e disse com uma voz ameaçadora que não parecia ser minha:

- Você não está bem informado sobre os últimos acontecimentos. – Declarei na maior frieza.

Era inacreditável o olhar que pessoas que tinham os olhos azuis como ele e Luize poderiam lançar. Mat estreitou minimamente os olhos e de repente eles ficaram tão frios que pareciam duas geleiras. Parecia que estava vendo o olhar da Lú quando ficava irritada, com a diferença que, o que os olhos dele tinham de claros como águas de uma piscina, os dela eram escuros como águas do oceano.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - A voz dele falhou no final, como se ele já estivesse adivinhando o que eu estava para dizer, mas não queria acreditar.

Pior para ele. Se ele estava achando que eu iria poupá-lo daquelas palavras, ele estava muito enganado. Eu iria esfregar a notícia na cara dele.

O elevador parou e ele apertou o botão para travar as portas e parou entre mim e as portas. Obviamente ele não me deixaria sair dali sem uma resposta ou no mínimo um soco na cara.

- Estou querendo dizer que mesmo que você ficasse na Inglaterra não iria conseguir voltar com a Luize. - Respondi com uma voz muito fria e triunfante. A cara que ele fez me fez ficar de bom humor novamente e então eu continuei sem mudar a expressão do meu rosto. - Estou namorando com Luize e quando eu conseguir me livrar dessa droga de lugar para o qual meus pais me mandaram para passar um mês todinho olhando para a cara de um completo idiota como você, nós vamos ter o melhor final de férias juntos. E acho que você não deveria ficar surpreso se daqui a alguns anos você abrisse o Jornal pela manhã e visse uma nota anunciando nosso casamento, por que você sabe... Nós somos filhos de pessoas muito importantes e é obvio que irá sair uma nota no jornal... - Tá legal, eu exagerei um pouco. Eu e Luize ainda demoraríamos uns anos para pensar em nos casarmos. Iríamos demorar MUITOS anos ainda, mas ele estava precisando de um simancol urgentemente. Será possível que ele não enxergava que a Luize não gostava propriamente dele?

Eu podia ver uma veia pulsando em seu pescoço, com o ódio que o estava consumindo e então ele agarrou o colarinho da minha camisa e gritou:

- Isso não vai ficar assim McWay. Não vou deixar Luize de bandeja pra você. Escute bem isso, NÃO. VAI. FICAR. ASSIM.

Ele estava tão nervoso que só fez com que meu bom humor aumentasse.

Eu não estava com vontade de brigar com ele ali. Não que eu não iria adorar quebra-lo em dois, mas meus pais iriam ficar extremamente irritados e eu estaria ferrado!

Então resolvi me controlar. Agarrei os pulsos dele fortemente com as mãos e afastei as mãos dele da minha camisa.

- Olha Matheus, eu não estou afim de brigar com você. Nossos pais estão aqui por uma coisa muito importante e você sabe disso. Não vou estragar tudo na primeira noite, só porque um babaca como você não aceita que perdeu. Vamos fazer um acordo. Não vamos mais brigar. Eu vou me comportar e não vou mais te provocar. Se você não quiser falar comigo durante esse tempo, isso seria ótimo, porque eu não também não vou falar com você. Mas você também vai se comportar. Se vamos passar um mês inteiro olhando um para a cara do outro é melhor que eu não esteja suficientemente irritado para te fazer parar na enfermaria do hotel. Não que isso não me agrade, mas tanto os meus pais quanto os seus, não ficariam nada contentes se isso acontecesse. Quando nós voltarmos para a Inglaterra, se você quiser sair no braço comigo, eu não vou me importar. Nós já brigamos outras vezes e não seria novidade pra ninguém se voltasse a acontecer, mas deixe nossos pais fora disso. Eu sei que as aparências não significam nada para nós, mas significam muito para eles. Não vamos decepcioná-los Mat. – Eu parei e o encarei. Ele não tinha se movido um milímetro se quer desde que comecei a falar. Soltei os pulsos dele e perguntei: – E então, temos um acordo?

Ele pareceu pensar no assunto por um instante, apesar da raiva que estava estampada em seu rosto.

Finalmente ele decidiu.

- Temos. Quando voltar para a Inglaterra me acerto com você.

Eu ri. Até parece que ia ser fácil assim ele quebrar minha cara sem sair com pelo menos um olho roxo.

Eu poderia muito bem jogar um feitiço nele, deixa-lo todo quebrado e sair sem um único arranhão para encurtar a historia, mas a verdade é que eu preferia ficar como corpo todo dolorido durante uma semana e não perder a oportunidade de quebrá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos.

Dei um pequeno sorriso com o canto dos lábios sem querer. Aquela visão que veio a minha cabeça me deixou muito animado para voltar logo à Inglaterra...

- Ótimo!

Passei pelo Mat e pressionei o botão para liberar as portas.

Saí do elevador no maior bom humor do mundo sem olhar para trás.

Mat ficou parado lá por uma fração de segundo. Provavelmente tentando imaginar o que tinha me deixado com um aparente bom humor. E então ele saiu do elevador e andou em uma direção oposta a minha.

Eu passei a semana evitando ele. Eu não estava com um pingo de vontade de arranjar confusão ali, até porque eu sabia que se me comportasse eu teria grandes chances de convencer meus pais a me mandarem de volta assim que passasse o jantar.

Eu não liguei para a Luize durante esse tempo. Apesar de eu achar a idéia sedutoramente magnífica e ter me surpreendido discando inúmeras vezes para o celular dela, achei aquilo somente iria piorar a situação, porque faria que minha obsessão em tê-la novamente aumentasse, com um alto risco de me deixar mais maluco do que já estava.

Finalmente chegou o dia do "grande Jantar". Eu mal podia me conter para que aquilo acabasse logo.

Vesti meu terno e desci para o restaurante do hotel. Eu estava estranhamente incomodado com o meu terno. Geralmente eu não tinha problemas com aquele tipo de roupa, mas eu acho que era porque TUDO naquele lugar me incomodava, porque eu NÃO QUERIA ESTAR ALI.

Sinceramente, se eu achava que não poderia ficar pior eu estava profundamente enganado.

Cheguei à porta do restaurante e vi meus pais conversado com os pais de Mat e com o PRÓPRIO MAT também.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos para aquela cena. Chegava a ser cômico a coisa toda. Finalmente me forcei a ir até lá e me portar como um perfeito cavalheiro para o qual fui educado para ser.

Cumprimentei os pais de Mat com a maior educação do mundo, afinal eles não tinham culpa de ter um filho daqueles.

Minha mãe disse animada e encantadoramente, como só ela era capaz de fazer:

- Oh Daniel ! Mat nos disse que vocês já se conheciam lá do Saint Marine. Que coisa ótima!! - Ela estava irritantemente radiante aquela noite, melhor nem comentar, eu odiava quando ela estava assim.

Me virei para o Mat estendi a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Quando ele segurou minha mão eu a apertei tanto que quase quebrei os dedos dele.

Ele me lançou um olhar de puro ódio enquanto eu comentava.

- Ah claro mãe. Eu e Mat somos grandes amigos no Saint Marine... - Dei um sorriso com o canto dos lábios. Ele viu o cinismo estampado na minha cara, mas não fez nada que quebrasse nosso acordo. Pelo contrário, ele resolveu ser cínico também.

- Com certeza somos Daniel - E então eu abriu um grande sorriso e estreitou os olhos. Eu tinha que dar um ponto pro cara. Ele era tão ator quanto eu.

Nem meus pais e nem os pais dele pareceu notar o evidente conflito que havia entre nós dois.

A noite se passou assim. Um atirando barbaridades na cara do outro sem que nossos pais percebessem, por mais evidente que fosse.

Mas a pior coisa ainda estava por vir. A notícia que veio a seguir foi com certeza o que estragou completamente minha noite e que provavelmente me fez tomar uma atitude que arruinou minha vida humana, me condenando para o resto da eternidade.

Meus pais tinham conseguido fechar um negócio com um dos maiores empresários industriais da Itália, Os Fioravantes. Eles pretendiam unir nossa filial da Itália com a dos Fioravantes. Pelo que eu entendi da conversa toda, essa união somaria a pequena quantia de 24 milhões de dólares ao ano à nossa conta bancária.

Meus pais tinham a dinheiro suficiente para viver o resto da vida sem trabalhar e ainda me deixarem uma quantia tão grande, que seria eu capaz de viver o resto da minha vida e ainda deixar uma quantia incontável para os meus descendentes. Eu simplesmente não entendia o porquê de eles sempre quererem cada vez mais.

Eu não tinha a mínima intenção de tomar frente aos negócios de meu pai quando herdasse tudo aquilo. Eu provavelmente venderia tudo e montaria um negócio que fosse de meu agrado ou simplesmente viraria cirurgião cardíaco, que era meu sonho desde pequeno. Eu não sabia ao certo, mas o que era certo era que eu NÃO VIRARIA UM EMPRESARIO INDUSTRIAL.

Minha mãe se aproximou de mim tão feliz que mal podia se conter.

- Daniel querido, conseguimos. Fechamos o negocio com Os Fioravante.

Eu sorri para ela para não deixar transparecer o tédio que eu estava sentindo.

- Isso é ótimo! - Exclamei com uma falsa animação. - Então me virei para meu pai e estendi minha mão para ele para cumprimentá-lo - Parabéns pai, o senhor é um excelente empresário.

Meu pai retribuiu meu aperto de mão e sorriu.

- Obrigado Daniel. Um dia você será tão bom empresário quanto eu.

Senti como se tivessem me dado um soco no estomago, mas a única coisa que respondi foi: - Eu espero que sim.

- Daniel, precisamos conversar com você um instante sobre como será agora com essa nova aliança.

Fiquei imediatamente sério. Aquilo não era nada bom. Nada bom mesmo. Toda vez que meu pai falava daquele tom comigo, podia escrever, que alguma bomba vinha por aí.

- Você sabe que isso é algo muito bom para nossos negócios não é mesmo? - Ele começou. Eu continuei imóvel, esperando pela bomba que eu tinha certeza que ia vir mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Bom... os negócios aqui na Itália estão começando e teremos que acompanhar de perto o inicio disso aqui.

Estreitei minimamente os olhos... Eu sabia onde ele estava querendo chegar, mas eu simplesmente não queria acreditar.

- O que quer dizer com isso pai? - Perguntei friamente.

- Dan, teremos que nos mudar para a Itália. Preciso acompanhar isso aqui de perto. Os negócios em Londres vão bem e creio que essa nova aliança requer mais minha atenção.

Eu aspirei o ar tentado me controlar. Quando tive certeza de que não ia gritar comecei a argumentar.

- Mas pai, e como fica os negocios em Londres? Você vai simplesmente abandona-los assim?

- É claro que não vou abandona-los.Temos gente mais do que competente em Londres trabalhando para nós e é obvio que terei que ir de vez em quando para lá, mas os negócios por aqui são mais primordiais no momento.

- Bom por mim tudo bem. - Disse casualmente. - Vocês se mudão para cá e eu fico em Londres, pelo menos até terminar o colégio - Sim ... Eu tinha que encontrar um jeito de fugir daquilo, por eu estava vendo a coisa se fechando em cima de mim sem escapatoria.

- De jeito nenhum você vai ficar em Londres sozinho. - Dessa vez foi miha mãe quem falou.

- Mãe, escute. Vocês SEMPRE me deixam sozinho. Não vai haver diferença, por que eu praticamente nunca vejo vocês. Eu não quero me mudar para cá.

- Mas você vai. Isso já está decidido - Meu pai disse todo autoritário.

Senti o sangue fervilhando em minhas veias.

- De jeito nenhum está decidido! - Eu praticamente gritei as palavras perdendo meu controle - Escutem. Eu vim para cá porque achei que isso era uma coisa boa a se fazer. Que isso traria bons investimentos para a família e que vocês ficariam muito felizes se conseguissem alcançar o objetivo de vocês. Eu não queria vir, mas mesmo assim eu vim, porque queria muito que desse tudo certo pra vocês. Eu sinceramente estou começando achar que eu estava errado. Isso tudo foi um erro. Eu NÃO QUERO me mudar para cá. Eu amo Londres. Lá é minha cidade natal, é onde está toda a minha vida e todos os meus amigos. Eu não conheço ninguém aqui. O que eu vou fazer nessa droga de lugar? Eu NÃO VOU ME MUDAR PARA ITÁLIA e duvido quem me convença do contrário. Entenderam? Não vou. - Sibilei as ultimas palavras.

Encarei meu pai e me virei para a porta do salão. Ele agarrou meu pulso e acho que minha cara devia estar realmente assustadora quando eu o olhei, por que ele me largou na mesma hora.

Caminhei para a recepção e em seguida me lancei na escuridão da noite.

Fora do hotel estava estranhamente quieto, apesar das presenças que continuavam me perseguindo. Eu as ignorei. Caminhei pelas ruas escuras de paralelepípedos, que só eram iluminadas pela luz do luar. Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir de tanto que estava pulsando. Finalmente cheguei a uma linda praça com uma grande torre de relógio.

Foi ai que eu me liguei. Algo Muito estranho estava acontecendo. Desde o momento em que pisei meus pés na praça eu não senti presença alguma. Não só na praça, mas em lugar _nenhum_. Pela primeira vez em quase 2 meses eu não senti nada. Eu me senti aliviado e muito medo ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo não era _normal_. Pelo menos não era normal para mim. Estava me sentindo como me sentia antes do pacto. Sem presença alguma me incomodando, fazendo com que tivesse a sensação de estar sozinho novamente. Era como se tivessem "cortado minha conexão" com as presenças das outras pessoas, me fazendo ficar completamente fora do ar. Olhei em volta procurando uma explicação para aquilo.

E então algo me deixou petrificado. Eu senti uma presença. Uma ÚNICA presença e nenhuma a mais.

Próximo à torre do relógio estava parada uma mulher sob as sobras.

Ela começou a se mover e a vir em minha direção.

Ela usava uma longa capa ciza que se esvoaçava com o vento conforme ela andava com movimentos muito graciosos. Ela deu mais um passo em minha direção, saindo completamente das sombras e finalmente puder ver o rosto dela. Eu fiquei literalmente de boca aberta. Ela era inacreditavel e incontestavelmente linda. Não uma beleza como a da Luize, que se parecia com uma deusa tirada de um livro de mitologia grega. A beleza dessa mulher era algo atordoante de se ver. Ela tinha aparência de um anjo nada inocente, muito perigoso, que a deixava inacreditavelmente sedutora.

Os cabelos dela eram lisos, louros platinados e cortados à altura dos ombros. A pele dela era muito branca como mármore. O nariz era reto e perfeito e os lábios eram bem contornados e carnudos. Tudo muito convidativo, se não fosse pelos seus olhos que a deixam terrivelmente assustadora e que fez com que me sentisse estranhamente atraído e com medo ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos daquela linda e misteriosa mulher eram de um rubro intenso. Começavam rubros nas iris e ia se escurecendo no centro, até que ficasse completamente negro na retina.

Ela sorriu pra mim, formando duas covinhas em suas bochechas de mármore e eu me perguntei _como_ aquelas bochechas marmóreas poderiam formar covinhas.

Ela me olhava intensamente. Eu queria correr, nós estavamos a uma distância consideravelmente a meu favor se eu o fizesse, mas minhas pernas não obedeciam ao meu comando. Eu tinha certeza que minha "falta de presenças" tinha tudo a ver com aquela mulher.

Mais rápido que uma batidade de coração ela estava parada a menos de 5 passos de mim.

Ela deu mais dois passos diminuindo a distancia entre nós e ficou cara-a-cara comigo ainda me encarando.

Eu sentia meu corpo inteiro estremecendo, mas eu não conseguia me mover um centímetro sequer com ela parada tão perto de mim.

E então ela fez algo que eu não esperava. Ela estendeu o braço e tocou meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. Fiquei surpreso quando confirmei que a pele dela não só se _parecia_ com o mármore, mas sim que ela _era_ como um puro mármore, gelado e duro. Um frio percorreu a minha espinha, de deixando desconfortável. O sorriso dela se alargou, deixando a mostra seus dentes brancos e perfeitos.

- Você é belo demais para ser apenas um humano - Deus, eu nunca tinha ouvido uma voz como aquela. A voz dela soou como música em meus ouvidos. Ela ficou um pouco mais séria, mas manteve um esboço do sorriso nos lábios. - Mas é claro, você não é apenas um humano, não é mesmo? - Ela parou esperando uma resposta. Eu fiquei sem saber o quer responder e mesmo que tentasse tenho certeza que não sairia som algum de meus lábios. E então ela tirou suas próprias conclusões - Não... é claro que não. Você é um alguém muito especial. Eu posso _sentir_ isso.

A palavra SENTIR foi como um CLICK na minha cabeça.

- Você. Pode. _sentir ? _Como isso é possível? - Eu praticamente sussurrei as palavras de tão impressinado que estava

Ela continuava a acariciar minha face e de repente ela parou, mas continuou a me encarar.

- Ouça com atenção. - Ela cantou. - Sou Mirella Volturi. Eu não costumo a me apresentar assim para as pessoas, geralmente eu as pegos e sugo até a última gota de seu sangue, então se considere um sortudo. Sou tão especial quanto você. Compartilhamos praticamente o mesmo dom, com a diferença que o seu é um pouco mais forte. Você tem ajuda de algo a mais que, pela primeira vez na minha existência, eu não sei dizer exatamente o que é. Você é alguém muito interessante a meu ver e apesar do seu cheiro... - Ela aspirou o ar próximo ao meu pescoço, fechando os olhos se maravilhando com aquilo. - ser absolutamente tentador, eu espero que Aro não o mate.

Eu não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando e aquela historia de "sugar até a ultima gota de sangue" e sobre o _meu cheiro_ estava me deixando absolutamente com medo. E quem era esse tal Aro? Bom... eu não sabia quem era ele, mas meus extintos de sobrevivência gritavam para que eu ficasse o mais longe possível da pessoa que tinha esse nome e absolutamente ainda mais longe da belíssima Mirella Volturi.

X

**N/A:** Ahhhh MELDELS ... Gente nem acredito que esse capitulo saiu AEAEAE \o/

Historinha básica sobre ele... Esse cap. foi o primeiro que eu comecei a escrever. Foi por causa dele que eu tive a idéia de escrever essa FIC. Parei na metade e comecei a escrever o prólogo, o cap 1 e o 2 e depois voltei a escreve-lo.  
Eu estava com o cap. pronto para postar. Eu o salvei em meu pen drive e quando fui posta-lo ... O ARQUIVO TAVA CORROMPIDO. Cara, eu quase morri do coração. Só consegui recuperar a primeira parte, o restante eu tive que reescrever.  
Bom .. acabou que quando eu fui reescrever eu modifiquei alguns detalhes, que ficaram muito melhor que o primeiro.

Outra coisa que modifiquei é que ao invés de ser 1 único Cap "Daniel McWay", eu o modifiquei para 2 partes. O motivo é que simplesmente não teria sentido colocar tudo num unico cap, porque irira ficar ernorme e são 2 momentos diferentes da vida de Dan. NÃO DAVA PARA COLOCAR NUM UNICO CAP. Isso é FATO!

Hãaan e como eu perdi o cap TODO e eu tinha escrito TD junto, eu não tenhu mais a parte 2, então vou ter que reescreve-la também. "XORA"

Gente... eu sei que eu to dando a maior volta pra falar o que acontece depois da Luize "apagar" no Cap 2, mas é realmente nescessário para a historia ganhar sentido. Eu particularmente gosto muito da perpectiva de Dan, pq a Luize o acha todo certinho e controlado, mas ele tem lá os seus segredos e seu lado escuro e sarcástico. Ele é mto divertido. Eu não sei se vou voltar a escrever da perspectiva dele, pq é MTO mais dificíl do que da perspectiva da Luize, mas talvez volte a acontecer (fico cansada só de pensar).É mto difícil pensar como um garoto, ainda mais se eles estiver apaixonado.

Olha ... eu to fazendo o possível para postar logo os cap,mas eu so tenho tempo de escrever à noite, qnd eu chego do serviço. Se eu não tivesse perdido as 2 partes da perspevtiva de Dan, eu já estaria provavelmente no cap 6 ou 7, pq como já disse é mais fácil escrever da perspectiva da Luize e eu escrevo muito mais rápido da perspectiva dela.

Olha .. Por favor, gente... me deixem reviews...

Estou escrevendo com MTO carinho para vocês. Se me deixarem reviews, posso me esforçar para postar mais rapidamente. PLEASEE ... eu acho que a estória ta bem interessante, pq tds reviews q recebi são positivas e essa historia está add como preferidas de 7 pessoas e 5 pediram para receber alertas qnd for atualizadas, mas o fato eh: não estão deixando reviews xora

Poxa, quero saber o q VC'S estão achando, gente!

**Vamos agora aos agradecimentos:**

Alana: Que bom que você está gostando. Vol fazer o possível para sempre atualizar XD

Lys: FLorrrrrrr ... Eo sei q vc e o Luiz estão surtando pelos capítulos. Enton dedico esse a vc's dois AeAEAE

Jazz : Mto obrigado .. Sim .. eo tenhu certeza que depois desse cap. vc vai gostar MTo do Daniel

Noelle: AHHHHH ... Eo amo ouvir que vc's estão amando ... eh a primeira vez que posto algo que escrevo e estou mto feliz de saber que estão gostando. Prometo fazer o possível para psotar logo

Mila: AMOREEEEE ... AEAE \o/ Sim ... Daniel está virando minha paixão tb.

Keru ler algo sobre os seus personagens MALS tmbm "suspira"

Marianne Dashwood : Ahhhhhh brigado querida ... vol continuar sim a historiaa ... tenhu certeza que vc vai gostar ainda mais XD

Please,Continue acompoanhando, que vem mais supresas por ai \o/

Rachel: Ah eu tmbm fiquei com dó da Mary, mas foi a unika forma que encontrei para aborrecer suficientemente os pais de Luize, para faze-los mandar-la para Forks uahauauh

E tah aí o 3º tão esperado AEAE

E obrigado a tds q estão me incentivando ... vc's estaum fazendo minha vida mais felizzzz "xora litrus".


	5. Daniel McWay Parte II

**Capítulo 4 - Daniel McWay / Parte II**

Eu me vi sem opções naquele momento. Eu tinha vontade de gritar, mas simplesmente não saia som algum de meus lábios. Agora, imagina se você estivesse na minha situação?

Eu tinha ido para um lugar onde eu NÂO queria estar, tinha deixado a garota que eu amo desde que me conheço por gente para trás, meus pais queriam que eu morasse naquela droga de lugar, eu dei de cara com o panaca que eu mais odiava no planeta, eu era um cara pra lá de esquisito porque eu podia _sentir _as pessoas ao meu redor e podia usar magia, e como se já não bastasse de esquisitices em minha vida, eu brigo com meus pais e dou de cara com uma garota absurdamente linda, que vem com uma conversa de "sugar o sangue até a morte" e "seu cheiro é absolutamente tentador".

Que tipo de maluca ela era?

Que tipo de cara _eu _era?

Bom... eu não tinha a resposta para a primeira pergunta, pelo menos não até aquele momento, mas eu acho que eu tinha a resposta para a segunda. Eu tinha bem uma noção do tipo de cara que eu era. Eu era um PUTA de um azarado, era isso o que eu era.

Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

Eu acho que não.

Eu encarei Mirella e estreitei os olhos, ainda sem me mexer.

Quando ela falou sobre _sentir_ as coisas, a primeira coisa que me veio a mente foi: "Ela é como nós".

Juro que pensei que ela tinha feito algum tipo de pacto como eu e meus amigos ou alguma coisa do tipo. Mas agora estava obvio que não era este o caso aqui. Eu não "sugava o sangue das pessoas até a morte". Mas então o que ela era?

De repente me passou uma idéia pela cabeça que eu quase ri de tão absurda. Mirella simplesmente não podia ser o que eu estava pensando que ela era.

Eu a observei e fiquei procurando vestígios. Olhos rubros, beleza absurda, fria como mármore. Sim, ela poderia ser.

Mas como? Uma VAMPIRA entre nós? Esses seres míticos simplesmente não existem!

Espera um segundo. Eu SOU um ser mítico. Eu sou um "bruxo", mesmo ninguém acreditando que nós existimos.

Dei um passo para trás para ter alguma distancia dela.

Ela abaixou o braço e me olhou com curiosidade.

- Quem é você? - Ela perguntou.

Eu a olhei por um instante, decidindo se ia ou não falar a verdade. Acabei decidindo pela verdade.

- Daniel McWay. - Respondi meio cismado. Se ela não tinha acabado comigo até agora, alguma coisa ela estava planejando fazer.

Ela me fitou e ergueu as sobrancelhas como que não acredita muito.

- McWay? Você é o filho dos McWay da Inglaterra que estão em Volterra por uma parceria com Os Fioravantes?

Eu estava praticamente hiperventilando.

- Sim, eu mesmo.

Ela pensou no assunto.

- Eles vão sentir sua falta, Daniel. - Ela disse com simplicidade.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Sibilei.

Ela sorriu. Meu Deus!! Como ela conseguia sorrir numa hora daquelas?

- Escute Daniel. Você simplesmente está em um lugar errado e em uma hora errada. Devo dizer que você está com muito azar ou muita sorte, depende de como você vê a coisa toda. Eu não sei o que há com você. É um mistério para mim.

- Por que eles vão sentir minha falta, Mirella? Pare de fazer rodeios e fale logo. - Eu repeti ficando muito nervoso.

- Daniel... você com certeza já percebeu que eu não sou um alguém normal, não é mesmo? - Eu ascenti com a cabeça e ela continuou. - É claro que você percebeu. Você é muito... _perceptivo_. Vou te contar_ o que _eu sou. - Ela pausou por um instante e finalmente declarou. - Eu sou uma vampira.

Meu estomago revirou e pareceu que todo o ar do planeta tinha sumido. Então as lendas eram reais?

E então ela continuou. Eu não soube muito bem o motivo dela continuar com aquilo, mas me pareceu que ela estava querendo ser o mais sincera possível.

- Meu nome antes de ser vampira não era Mirella Volturi. Eu me chamava Mirella Zanardi. Eu sinto como as pessoas são e sinto os poderes sobrenaturais que elas têm, por isso fui transformada em vampira pelos Volturis. Isso foi há 182 anos atrás e eu tinha 17 anos. Desde então eu capto pessoas que têm dons especiais para que se juntem à nossa família, sou meio que um "radar". Faz mais ou menos uma semana que eu _senti_ você. Eu sabia que tinha alguém na cidade que era absolutamente poderoso, que compartilhava um dom parecido com o meu e que tinha uma força que eu nunca captei antes, mas eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ser o filho dos McWay.- Ela riu, como se falasse que idéia era absurda. Sério, Mirella adorava rir da minha cara. - Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse encontrar alguém com um dom como o meu. Eu te contei o que eu sou, fui sincera com você, então porque você não me conta _o que_ você é? Porque obviamente você não é só um humano.

Eu estava paralisado. Então ela era mesmo uma vampira. E ela sentia como as pessoas eram. Minha cabeça rodava loucamente.

Agora aquilo tudo estava mais que obvio. Ele pretendia que eu me "juntasse" a família dela.

Eu engoli em seco, mas ergui o queixo e fiz uma cara de muita arrogância. Eu não ia deixar-la saber que eu estava quase fazendo minhas necessidades nas calças de tanto medo que eu estava sentindo.

Eu dei um meio sorriso pra ela, tentado ganhar coragem.

- O que eu _sou_? O que você supõe que eu seja? - Disse encarando ela.

- Eu realmente não sei. A única coisa que eu sei é que você NÃO é simplesmente um cara que é podre de rico e fica torrando a grana dos pais junto com seus amiguinhos igualmente filhinhos-de-papai. Não... você é muito mais que isso. Você _sente_ como eu. Só que você sente presenças. Sente presenças a longas distâncias e você faz uma coisa que eu não sei o que é, mas é absolutamente poderosa. – Ela estava muito ansiosa. Podia ver isso na cara dela.

- Sim, você tem razão. Muito perceptiva não, Mirella? -Eu disse em tom casual e ela sorriu quando eu usei as palavras que ela usara para me definir. - Eu vou te contar o que eu sou. Já ouviu falar em Bruxaria? Pois então... Sou uma espécie de... _bruxo_. - disse por fim

Ela arregalou os olhos. Por aquela ela não esperava.

- _Bruxo_? - Eu ascenti com a cabeça. – Como assim Bruxo? Você é poderoso demais para ser _apenas_ um bruxo com uma _varinha _estúpida.

- E quem te disse que as magias que eu uso são simples? Nem um pouco Mirella. E eu não uso uma "varinha estúpida". Está aí a diferença. Você não deveria acreditar em contos e lendas, elas podem ser reais, mas absolutamente diferentes do que dizem por aí. Você é uma prova viva disso. Ou talvez esteja errado quanto a parte do _viva_. Eu não preciso de uma varinha. Eu posso fazer o que eu bem entender, somente com um pouco de concentração. - Eu ironizei a palavra viva e quase ri da cara que ela fez.

Ela ficou pasma e aquilo me alegrou muito. Eu não sabia exatamente o porquê de eu estar discutindo aquilo com ela, mas me pareceu justo, já que ela tinha me contado quem ela era.

- Não usa varinha então?

- Não, não uso.

- Isso vai ser mais complicado que eu imaginei - Ela murmurou quase inaudivelmente para si mesma.

- Bom... Por falar em_ magia_, porque eu não sinto _nada_ ao meu redor, a não ser você?

Ela deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu disse que éramos parecidos. De alguma forma eu bloqueei você. Ao que parece eu posso bloquear seus "poderes extras", mas essa "parte mágica" sua... de bruxaria e tudo mais eu não consigo. Não é de muita utilidade, sabe? O que me adianta bloquear suas presenças, se não posso bloquear sua parte mágica? A única parte que pode ser perigosa diretamente com todo o poder que você carrega?

Bom, pelo menos eu tinha uma vantagem sobre ela, já que não podia bloquear minha parte mágica.

Lembrei-me de alguém que ela citou.

- Quem é Aro?

Os olhos dela ficaram muito mais rubros e brilhantes.

- Aro... Ele é um dos soberanos da família Volturi. Eles são 3. Caius, Marcus e Aro, mas indiscutivelmente Aro é quem "decide" tudo. E ele decidiu algo em relação à você Daniel.- Eu fiquei mais tenso. Aquele nome não me deixava nem um pouco à vontade.

- Decidiu é? - Falei rindo, querendo expulsar a onda de nervoso que percorria meu corpo. - Ninguém decide algo por mim. - E então fechei a cara.

Mirella me olhou atentamente e depois disparou.

- Sim... Ele decide. - Ela não tirava aqueles olhos impressionantes de mim. - Daniel, eu não quero machucar você e isso é sério. Você é única pessoa que encontrei até hoje que tem um dom parecido com o meu. - Ela suspirou. - Vou te contar o que eu vim fazer aqui. Aro me mandou para que eu te levasse até ele. Eu contei a ele sobre a pessoa que tinha um poder absurdo nas mãos e ele quer que você seja um de nós. Por favor, Daniel, não faça eu te machucar. Venha sem protesto e eu te prometo que não acontecerá nada que possa te machucar.

- Um de vocês? – Eu ri de puro nervosismo – Mirella, sinceramente, você acha mesmo que eu vou concordar com essa maluquice? – Eu a encarei seriamente.

- Eu imaginei que não, por isso estou te pedindo, porque não quero te levar à força, mas você não me deixa alternativas. – Ela suspirou. - Por que você tem que tornar as coisas tão difíceis?

- Porque você não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz e ir embora? Já não basta a aberração que sou e você quer me tornar mais estranho ainda?- Eu estreitei os olhos e praticamente sussurrei as palavras e me surpreendi com o quão assustadoras elas saíram de meus lábios.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. - Ela cobrou.

- E nem você a minha. - Eu rebati.

Nós olhamos por um longo tempo. Mirella era a praticamente a bruxa má em pele de princesa de contos de fadas. Pelo-amor-de-Deus! _Porque_ ela queria tanto me ter como um... _Vampiro_?

E então me passou uma idéia a qual eu não quis acreditar. Eu rezei para que não fosse o que estava pensando que era.

- Mirella, me responda uma coisa.

- Sim?

- Porque você me quer tanto que eu _seja_ como você?

Ví o impacto que a pergunta lhe causou em sua expressão. Ela ficou perturbada, mas se recuperou rapidamente. Mirella ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu com o canto dos lábios, fazendo com que a expressão zombeteira e sensual voltasse ao seu rosto.

- Estou fazendo apenas o que Aro me pediu que fizesse.

Eu ri. O sorriso dos lábios dela se foi e então ela me fuzilou com o olhar.

- Então está dizendo que devo acreditar que você só está aqui por isso? Eu acho que não, Mirella. Aro pediu que me levasse a ele para me tornar um vampiro e não que me_ pedisse_ permissão para me tornar um.

- O que? - ela não parecia acreditar no rumo que a conversa toda estava tomando.

- Bom, eu só posso presumir que tem algo a mais nessa história toda. Eu duvido muito que você pediu permissão para todas as outras pessoas que você transformou.

Ela pareceu pensar no assunto por alguns instantes e finalmente me olhou com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Você tem razão, meu interesse em você não é somente que se junte a nossa família. Daniel escute, nós poderíamos fazer o que quiséssemos juntos. Você tem um poder extraordinário nas mãos e eu também tenho, eu sou imortal, mas um dia você vai morrer. Eu tenho que transformar você para que isso não aconteça. Nós somos parecidos. Eu nunca encontrei alguém como você. – E então pela primeira vez naquela noite ela baixou o olhar - Posso ser feliz ao lado de alguém como você. - Ela sussurrou as ultimas palavras.

Eu olhei sem acreditar. Então era realmente o que eu estava pensando.

- Você quer me transformar para que eu _fique_ com você?

Estreitei meus olhos. Mirella estava começando me deixar irritado.

- Escute. Você não pode me condenar. Eu sou como você. Nós somos diferentes e pessoas diferentes devem ficar juntas.

- Sei. – Disse simplesmente – Mirella e se eu não fosse um homem? O que você ia fazer?

- Eu _sabia _que você era um homem quando eu senti você. Eu só não imaginava que você fosse absolutamente tentador... E extremamente bonito.

A visão de Luize veio em minha cabeça. Eu nunca poderia amar ninguém no mundo igual eu a amava. A visão foi como um clik na minha cabeça. Eu precisava fugir dali, antes que Mirella conseguisse o que queria.

- Pelo amor de Deus, isso é loucura! Fique longe de mim!. – Dei mais uns 5 passos para trás.

Ela estreitou os olhos também e me lançou um olhar tão frio quanto sua pele. Obviamente Mirella não esperava que eu a fosse rejeitar. Ela era linda e sedutora, provavelmente muitos homens dariam tudo para estar em meu lugar, mas eu só tinha olhos para uma pessoa e não era essa Garota-mulher magnífica que iria mudar isso.

Ela continuou sustentando o olhar frio.

- Tudo bem, Daniel. Você não me quer e isso ficou óbvio. Eu não sei o motivo, mas agora não importa. Eu não queria forçá-lo a fazer algo que não quer, tentei te explicar o motivo disso tudo para que você entendesse, mas eu ainda tenho uma tarefa a cumprir aqui. Tenho que leva-lo a Aro. Isso não vai mudar você querendo ou não irá ser um vampiro, porque isso foi decidido desde o momento em que colocou os pés em Volterra.

Percebi o que ela estava prestes a fazer e eu comecei a me desesperar. Ela avançou para mim, mas minha mente foi mais rápida que ela e sem que ao menos percebesse direito o que eu estava fazendo, as palavras mágicas deslizaram por meus lábios.

- Sommet de Crystal. -Ordenei. Eu estava ficando bom naquilo. Eu não sabia falar francês, mas toda a vez que eu precisava usar um encantamento as palavras vinham em minha boca, como se eu tivesse vivido a minha vida toda na França. Absolutamente estranho.

Sem que eu pensasse direito no que eu ia fazer minha mente comandou e meu corpo obedeceu.

Uma fina cúpula transparente parecida com cristal surgiu a minha volta. Mirella se chocou contra ela fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor. Ela cambaleou para trás e pareceu atordoada com aquilo.

- O que você fez? - Ela sibilou se equilibrando.

- Avisei para ficar longe de mim. Eu não quero ser um vampiro e não será você que vai me obrigar a fazer isso.

- Não me provoque Daniel.

Ela se lançou mais uma vez contra a cúpula e quando percebeu que não ia conseguir passar por ela, parou abruptamente e deu um murro muito forte com o punho direito. Outro barulho ensurdecedor. A cúpula parecia ser feita de aço ou algo do tipo, apesar da sua delicada e frágil aparência cristalina. Tive a desconfiança de que se não estivesse sendo protegido pela cúpula, aquele murro me quebraria em dois facilmente.

Mirella colocou as duas mãos na cúpula tentando achar alguma falha para que pudesse passar. Ela me encarou através da barreira.

- Saia daí imediatamente. - Ela ordenou.

- Nem pensar. - Eu tinha pouco tempo de experiência com aquilo, mas eu sabia que o feitiço de escudo só funciona enquanto estamos concentrados naquilo. Se eu perdesse a concentração a cúpula desapareceria e eu estaria literalmente FRITO!

- Vá embora Mirella.

- Qual a diferença? Você será seguido a onde você for. Não adianta ficar fugindo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde vai acontecer!

Uma onda de ódio percorreu meu corpo e eu senti que tinha que tortura-la, ve-la sofrer a para que me ódio passasse.

Sem pensar direito novamente, eu perdi o controle. Posicionei minha mão em direção a Mierella e ela arregalou os olhos.

- O que pensa que vai fazer? - Ela perguntou entre dentes.

Eu estava cego de raiva e sem que eu realmente ordenasse aquilo, meu subconsciente o fez.

- Décharge électrique. - Ordenei.

Uma luz azul cintilante em fomato de pequenos raios saiu da mão que estava estendida em direção à ela, passou pela barreira e a atingiu no peito.

Ela soltou um grito de dor, enquanto caia de joelhos.

- Eu mesma vou transformá-lo McWay!! Juro! E não será nada agradável! - Ela estava furiosa enquanto gritava as palavras e pressionava as mãos no peito, querendo afastar a dor que a pouco sentira ali.

Eu meio que acordei do transe em que estava e percebi o erro que tinha cometido. Se eu escapasse com vida dali, eu não poderia fugir por muito tempo. Mirella não esperaria Aro ordenar. Ele me caçaria pessoalmente.

- Problemas com o novato, Mirella? - Ouvi uma voz masculina baixa e musical soar ironicamente.

Mirella se levantou rapidamente e o olhou para perto da torre da igreja, onde ela estivera parada há pouco. Ela continuava a pressionar o peito. Eu tinha certeza que aquela descarga elétrica não tinha sido nada agradável.

Vi um garoto saindo das sombras. Ele usava uma longa capa cinza e esvoaçante como de Mirella. Os cabelos eram escuros, o rosto era pálido, com os lábios não muito cheios, ele era tão lindo e agradável quanto Mirella e os olhos eram igualmente rubros.

- Alec. - Ela o encarou parecendo muito desconfortável. - O que está fazendo aqui? Essa tarefa é minha. - Ela rosnou para ele.

- Sério? Bom, eu estou com a impressão de que você não está tendo muito sucesso, não é mesmo? O garoto... - E então ele me olhou através da cúpula cristalina. - parece que sabe mesmo como se proteger. - Ele riu.

- Está zombando de mim? - Era evidente o quanto ele a incomodava.

- Não minha querida Mirella. Eu não faria uma coisa dessas com você. - Os olhos dele ficaram abruptamente mais brilhantes. Ou eu estava tendo alucinações por causa do medo ou eu poderia jurar que Alec sentia algo por Mirella. - E então esse é o cara dos poderes extraordinários? - Ele me fitou de cima a baixo com um ar arrogante. - Não me parece grande coisa.

Eu o encarei muito sério. O que aquele cara pensava que era? Só porque ele era um vampiro (sim, ele _era_ um vampiro, e isso era era óbvio por suas caracteríticas), não quer dizer que eu não pudesse eletrocutá-lo também.

Eu sorri perante aquela imagem... Sinceramente, eu não tinha ido nenhum pouco com a cara dele.

- Só não te parece grande coisa... - Ela zombou. - Realmente não sabe o que está falando! - disse furiosamente.

- Bom... eu acho que ele deve ser algo a mais sim ... apesar da aparência não ser grande coisa. - Ele me ohou maldosamente enquanto repetia que eu não era grande coisa. Sem brincadeira, aquele tal de Alec adorava me rebaixar. Possivelmente ele sabia das intenções de Mirella pára comigo, isso explicaria o porquê do sarcasmo e arrogância quando se referia a mim. - Mas isso não importa, estou aqui para ajudá-la.

- Eu não quero a sua ajuda. - Ela disse friamente.

- Mas eu vou ajudar assim mesmo. Se você não cumprir o que veio fazer aqui você vai sofrer as conseqüências e sabe disso. Aro não vai deixá-la escapar facilmente se você cometer uma falha. Ao que parece ele está _muito_ entusiasmado com esse aí - E apontou para mim com a cabeça, com se eu fosse qualquer coisa.

Ela o olhou com ódio no olhar. Eu só ficava parado ali vendo a cena toda. Como aquele cara imaginava me tirar de dentro da minha cúpula protetora? Sinceramente, eu não via como ele ia fazer aquilo.

- Tente então. Quero ver _como_ você vai fazer isso.

- Como? - Ele soltou um risinho. - Você sabe como eu vou fazer. Vou fazer aquilo que eu sei melhor.

- Ah meu Deus! É claro! - E então, pela primeira vez ela sorriu para ele. - Alec, pela primeira vez em quase dois séculos, estou feliz que você esteja aqui, perto de mim.

- Como você é ingrata Mirella. - Ele rebateu. - Sinceramente não sei porque ainda perco meu tempo com você. A Jane já me disse inúmeras vezes, mas acho que não estou querendo escutar, não é possível!!

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu malvadamente.

- Eu sei por quê. E você também sabe. - E então soltou uma gargalhada, enquanto ele revirava os olhos.

- Saia daí e observe como se faz.

Eles conversavam como se eu não estivesse presente. E eu estive congelado em meu lugar praticamente a conversa toda. Então Alec se voltou para mim e percebi que algo nada bom estava por vir. Um frio percorreu minha espinha quando ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos.

Alec não se moveu, apenas me olhava profundamente em silêncio. E então eu vi algo que começou a me deixar apavorado. Uma leve fumaça começou a surgir do chão e veio em minha direção. O que era aquilo? A fumaça continuou vindo e então eu percebi que estava tendo dificuldades para me concentrar e não desfazer a cúpula de cristal que eu formara.

A fumaça continuava vindo e então algo me ocorreu. A cúpula só resistia contra força física. Aquilo não era força física. Parecia mais com poder paranormal. Fiquei mais desesperado ainda. O que eu ia fazer? O que ia acontecer comigo? Eu não conseguia me concentrar em um feitiço bom o suficiente para escapar dali e então vi a fumaça passando pela cúpula, como se ela simplesmente não existisse. Olhei pra cima e vi Alec sorrindo.

A fumaça me envolveu e imediatamente senti algo estranho. Eu estava perdendo meus sentidos. Primeiro foi o tato. Meu corpo caiu inerte e adormecido e eu não senti o impacto da colisão com o chão. E então se foi meu paladar. Eu não sentia nenhum gosto. Meu olfato também se fora. Eu estava ficando apavorado. E então o som se fora também. E quando isso aconteceu, perdi completamente minha concentração. Eu simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar perdendo todos os meus sentidos. A última coisa que vi foi à cúpula se dissolvendo por minha falta de concentração e o sorriso de satisfação de Mirella. Minha visão sumiu completamente, me deixando no vazio completo. Depois disso minha consciência se foi também.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Senti mãos frias me tocando. Abri os olhos e vi o rosto de Mirella muito próximo ao meu. Eu estava meio zonzo ainda. Podia ter-se passado horas que eu não perceberia.

Sentei-me rapidamente e quando coloquei minhas idéias em ordem olhei em volta assustado. Eu estava numa sala escura, iluminada somente pela luz do luar e havia 3 grandes cadeiras, que se pareciam com tronos bem a minha frente.

Havia muitas pessoas ali, mas quando olhava de rosto em rosto via que na verdade eram vampiros, pelo rubro dos olhos.

- Finalmente acordou. Você usou uma boa dose dessa vez Alec. - Me virei para onde estava vindo àquela voz. Vi um homem com uma longa capa negra, alto, com cabelos compridos igualmente negros. A pele dele parecia giz de lousa de tão branca e delicada, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha a mesma consistência marmórea dos outros. Tinha uma mulher parada um passo atrás dele, tocando meramente seu ombro. O que ela estava fazendo? Ela esta o protegendo? Eu encarei os grandes olhos rubros e me levantei completamente do chão.

Imediatamente Mirella e uma outra garota me seguraram. Quando eu olhei tomei um susto. Possivelmente ela era a gêmea de Alec. O rosto dos dois eram muito parecidos, apesar dela ser uma pouco mais baixa e os lábios serem um pouco mais cheios. Os cabelos dela eram curtos e castanhos em um tom um pouco mais claro que o dele, mas ainda assim ela a semelhança entre os dois eram absurdas.

- Soltem-no. Mirella, Jane. - O cara de pele de giz ordenou.

Imediatamente elas me soltaram. Então ela era a tal Jane que Alec mencionou na conversa com Mirella. Irmã dele, com certeza. Não era de se admirar que ela desse conselhos para Alec... Só uma irmã daria conselhos para que ele se mantivesse afastado de Mirella.

Jane caminhou graciosamente para o lado de homem pálido, mas Mirella continuou do meu lado, preparada caso eu tentasse fugir, eu pensei.

- Vocês dois fizeram um bom trabalho. Principalmente você Alec - Ele sorriu.

- Obrigado Aro.

_Aro_. Eu fiquei imediatamente tenso. Ele _era_ Aro. O cara que queria me prender na eternidade por causa dos meus poderes.

Mais um clik na minha cabeça. Eu estava tendo muitos "cliks" naquela noite. Reparei que eu não sentia nenhum deles a minha volta, sentia somente Mirella. Por mais que eu os visse parados à minha frente, se eu fechasse os olhos eu pensaria que somente Mirella estaria naquela sala. Ela ainda me bloqueava.

- E então Daniel, Mirella estava muito entusiasmada com você antes dessa noite. Você deve ser absolutamente poderoso. Há muito tempo eu não a vejo tão eufórica por causa do poder de alguém. Ela até precisou que Alec a ajudasse. Isso não é comum da parte dela... - Ele sorriu gentilmente.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. - Me fingi de bobo pra tentar ganhar tempo.

- Não? Bom, eu estou com a impressão de que sabe, já que você "atacou" Mirella, ela geralmente não tem problemas com pessoas normais... Você obviamente não é normal, Daniel McWay.

- NÃO. SEI. DO. QUE. FALA - Sibilei para ele.

Ele alargou mais ainda o sorriso.

- Bom, então creio que vou ter que tirar minhas conclusões do meu modo.

Ele andou em minha direção juntamente com a garota que não tirava a mão do seu ombro e eu senti que tinha que fazer algo. Mais uma vez meu subconsciente agiu por conta própria, eu estava me deixando levar pelo extinto bruxo que havia em mim. Olhei fixamente para ele e as palavras deslizaram de minha boca antes que eu pudesse conte-las.

- En flammes. - Uma rajada de fogo surgiu de não sei onde, quase atingindo Aro, mas antes que as chamas chegassem a ele elas foram contidas por uma barreira invisível e imediatamente desapareceram. Então suspeitas estavam certas. Aquela garota era o escudo de Aro.

Jane se moveu desconfortavelmente e me olhou fria e fixamente.

Quando o olhar dela me toucou senti uma dor indescritível. Parecia que todos os ossos do meu corpo estavam sendo quebrados. Cai no chão e soltei um grito de dor.

- Pare Jane, ele não conseguiu o que queria. Eu preciso dele em sua total sanidade.

Jane desviou o olhar de mim e a do sumiu, mas eu podia sentir meu corpo meio dolorido ainda. Seria um produto da minha imaginação?

- Fique calmo Daniel. Não vou fazer nada com você. Ainda não - Aro disse se aproximando. - Eu só quero saber quem realmente você é.

Quem realmente eu sou? Ah Meu Deus!! Vou te contar quem eu sou, Aro Volturi. Eu sou um filhinho de papai azarado, que por acaso resolveu brincar de bruxo com os amigos e por um desastre acabou virando uma aberração. Isso te explica algo Aro?

Eu queria gritar aquelas palavras para ele, mas a verdade é que a curiosidade me tomou. _Como_ ele pretendia arrancar a verdade de mim?

- Fique calmo. - Ele repetiu.

Minha respiração estava praticamente hiperventilando. Quando essa noite horrorosa iria acabar?

Aro estendeu a mão esquerda e tocou meu braço. Eu nunca tive aquela sensação antes. Parecia que eu estava voltando no tempo. Todas as memórias que eu tinha tido durante minha vida estavam passando como um filme em minha mente. Mas as ultimas foram a que mais me machucaram. O Pacto, as recentes memórias que eu tinha de Luize foi como um soco no meu estomago. Vi minha discussão com Mat, a discução com meus pais e posteriormente me vi na praça com Mirella e depois com Alec. Aquilo era um pesadelo. Pareceu-me que Aro estava "sugando" todas as minhas memórias para ele mesmo.

E então finalmente ele me soltou.

Ele sorriu satisfatoriamente.

- Muito interessante Daniel. Então você não nasceu assim? Você adquiriu esses poderes extras recentemente?! Que interessante! - Aquelas eram perguntas retóricas, pois ele conhecia a verdade agora.

Nossa, onde é que eu fui me meter? Só tem pessoas anormais aqui. Ta legal, eles não eram simplesmente pessoas e sim vampiros, mas mesmo assim, eles eram estranhos até mesmo para vampiros.

Senti o choque passar pelo rosto de todos que estavam ali.

- E essa Luize... ela vem te atormentando há tempos. Você me lembra muito um alguém que me visitou há pouco tempo. O Amor absurdo que você sente é tão forte quanto o que ele sente.

Vi Mirella enrijecer ao meu lado. Ela me olhou sem acreditar.

- Então é por isso... - Ela sussurrou acusadoramente para mim.

Eu a ignorei e continuei fitando Aro. Um cara que sentia um amor tão grande quanto o meu por Luize... Isso era possível?

Mais duas figuras de capas negras entraram na sala.

Um era baixo e tinha cabelos brancos e o outro era bem parecido com Aro e assim como ele tinham a pele com aparência de giz.

Vendo os três assim eu não conseguia decidir se eles eram bonitos ou não. Eles estavam mais para _IMPRESSIONANTES._ Assustadoramente impressionantes.

- Caius, Marcus que bom que apareceram. - Oh, minha noite poderia ficar pior? Agora sim eu estava frito. Os três soberanos Volturis reunidos, que ótimo!. - Vejam, aqui está a nossa visita que tem sido tão falada por Mirella. - O homem de cabelos brancos me fitou com curiosidade e depois de sentou em um dos "tronos" e o outro, única coisa que fez foi me olhar com uma expressão tediosa.

- O quê ele pode fazer? - Perguntou o homem de cabelos brancos.

- Ah Caius, esse é Daniel McWay. Você sabe... o Inglês, filho dos McWay. - Aro sorriu com o canto dos lábios e Caius pareceu ligeiramente mais curioso. - É inacreditável que justamente ele fosse quem Mirella sentiu não? Bom, eu tenho uma história interessante para contar sobre ele. Daniel fez um pacto com os amigos dele há menos de 2 meses e por isso têm poderes. Bom, ele é uma espécie de "bruxo", vamos colocar assim e ele sente presenças, um dom bem parecido com o de Mirella e acho que isso vai se aguçar mais ainda com a transformação. Ele é realmente poderoso com magias, por isso Mirella não sentiu o que era o outro dom dele. E bem... você provavelmente se lembra da visita que Edward Cullen e Bella nos fizeram há pouco tempo, não? Você se lembra da forma como ele amava aquela humana? - O olho de Caius lempejaram e Marcus mudou sua expressão ficando um pouco menos entediado, eu diria que até interessado. - Bom, temos uma surpresa aqui. Esse rapaz ama uma moça tão fortemente quanto Edward ama Bella.

Caius ergueu as sobrancelhas, Marcus deixou transparecer uma expressão surpresa e Alec soltou um assobio. Todo mundo parecia estar boquiaberto com aquilo. O que tinha demais no amor do tal Edward pela tal Bella? Espera... ele tinha dito "aquela humana", então Edward não era humano. Ele amava uma humana, mesmo sendo um vampiro? Eu senti uma pontada no meu peito. Eu pensei que se eu me transformasse em vampiro eu não poderia continuar amando a Luize... Como ele conseguia se conter perante Bella? Ela era humana e o extinto dele clamava para que ele bebesse sangue. Bom, eu não queria pagar para ver. Eu queria continuar humano, por mais estranho que eu fosse. Quem me garantia que eu poderia ver Luize novamente sem atacá-la?

Mirella me fitou com um ódio no olhar e se afastou de mim. Claramente agora ela sabia o quanto eu amava Luize.

- Ao que parece a moça é tão especial quanto ele. Tão mágica quanto e muito talentosa também. Bom, temos um dilema aqui. Vai ser um tormento para ele se nós o transformássemos em vampiro. Possivelmente ele nem conseguiria usar suas habilidades, mas se nós não transforma-lo teríamos que matá-lo, já que nenhum ser humano pode saber da nossa existência e isso não seria de utilidade nenhuma considerando os poderes mágicos que ele tem. Uma alternativa seria transformar a moça também, mas você quer isso Daniel? Aprisiona-la em uma vida infinita e imortal?

- Não Aro, eu não quero. Deixe Luize fora disso.

- Mas obviamente você também não quer morrer e deixá-la.

- Não, eu não quero.

- Então, só te resta a alternativa de se tornar um de nós.

Um plano começou a se formar em minha cabeça.

- Escute Aro, como esse tal de Edward faz para se controlar com Bella, porque pelo que eu pude perceber ele não é humano como ela? - Minha voz sou fria e sem emoção.

- Perceptivo. - Ele disse e sorriu. - Bom, é um tormento para ele, já que o sangue dela cheira absolutamente apetitoso para Edward, mas o amor que ele sente é maior. Há alguns clãs de vampiros que insistem em renegar seus exitintos e só caçam animais. Bom, o clã dos Cullens é um desses, assim como os Denalis. Eles caçam animais e vivem entre humanos. Foi assim que Edward se apaixonou por Bella. E a habilidade dele de se controlar após tantos anos se negando a beber sangue humano fez com que ele aprendesse a se controlar, mesmo que o cheiro e o desejo pelo sangue dela seja enlouquecedor. Ela sabe que ele é um vampiro, por isso fizemos um trato com eles. Ele terá que transforma-la o mais rápido possível, se não quiser que nós a matemos. E acho que ele irá fazê-lo mesmo contra sua vontade.

Então era isso... Ele não bebia sangue humano. Eu não via uma forma de escapar dali e duvido que eu fosse conseguir mesmo usando meus poderes. Com Alec ali a chance era ZERO.

E então eu avaliei minhas alternativas... Eu não queria que Luize fosse uma vampira. Se alguém tinha que se condenar ali, esse alguém seria eu. Mas eu também não queria ficar longe dela e não queria morrer. Que droga!

E então uma idéia me ocorreu... e se aprendesse a me controlar como Edward e só caçasse animais? Sim, essa seria uma alternativa.

Eu resolvi tentar.

- Escute Aro, eu tenho algo a propor.

Ele me fitou interessado, provavelmente imaginando a alternativa que eu tinha escolhido.

- Mesmo que você me transforme em vampiro você não conseguirá me segurar aqui, certo? Não pode me obrigar a fazer o que eu não quiser quando estiver transformado - Ele estreitou os olhos esperando pelo acordo. - Eu não quero ficar longe de Luize, mas eu duvido que eu consiga ficar perto dela ansiando por sangue. Faça um acordo comigo. Eu não quero matar pessoas e beber o sangue delas, eu não sou assassino e não será agora que irei me tornar. E não quero que a Luize seja transformada. Me mande para um desse clãs para que eu possa aprender a conviver com humanos. Para que eu possa ficar perto da Luize sem que ela desconfie que sou um vampiro. Se concordar com isso eu me rendo agora mesmo. Sem pensar duas vezes. Toda vez que precisar de mim e de meus poderes eu me junto a você. Serei fiel à família Volturi. E então, o que me diz?

Ele pareceu surpreso, assim como os outros que estavam presentes.

- Eu vou considerar. Bom, eu não posso te mandar para os Cullens. Carlisle ainda deve estar aborrecido por causa da visita dos filhos dele aqui. Restam-me os Denalli. Acho que Tanya não se importaria em nos fazer esse favor, ainda mais quando o objetivo é que haja um novo "vegetariano" entre nós e ainda por cima você é um belo rapaz, ela vai se divertir com você. - Ele riu. - Bom se for dessa forma nós temos um acordo. Creio que vocês também estão de acordo irmãos?

- Por mim tudo bem - Marcus disse simplesmente.

- Mas se ele nos trair? - Provocou Caius.

- Bom, nós temos o melhor rastreador entre nós, não é mesmo Demitri? - E um grandalhão assustador acenou com a cabeça sorrindo. - E se ele fizer isso conosco, Demitri irá achá-lo e vamos achar Luize também. - Ele se dirigu a mim agora. - Nós vamos matá-la diante de seus olhos, porque eu tenho certeza que essa é a maior agonia que você sentiria e depois eu mesmo o mato. Entendeu bem Daniel?

Caius sorriu ao ver minha expressão. Acho que aquilo ficou muito óbvio para ele que eu não os trairia, por causa do medo que eu sentia em perder Luize.

- Se for assim, eu também estou de acordo. - Disse Caius por fim.

Pronto! Tinha acabado de assinar minha sentença de morte! Tudo para que não machucassem meu amor. Eu não iria desrespeitar o trato, eu não era louco o suficiente. Eu seguiria com aquilo até o final, eu não a colocaria em risco.

- Ótimo, então temos um acordo. - Ele disse maravilhado. - Mirella, como foi você que o achou, vou dá-lo como prêmio a você. Você mesma irá transformá-lo.

Eu senti meu estômago revirar. Justo ela? Minha noite desmoronou de vez. Não que ela estivesse sendo muito boa, mas Mirella tinha me prometido que aquilo seria doloroso.

Mirella sorriu e seus olhos brilharam de excitação.

- Obrigado mestre.

Ela se aproximou de mim ainda com um sorriso maligno nos lábios. Mirella segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e aproximou os lábios da minha orelha esquerda. Eu senti todo o frio do corpo gelado sendo passado para o meu.

- Você é meu McWay. Vai pagar pelo que fez comigo lá na praça. - Ela sussurrou rindo no meu ouvido. - Eu estou adorando isso, seu cheiro é absolutamente apetitoso.

Cada célula do meu corpo tremia. Eu não soube dizer se era o medo ou o frio que estava me fazendo tremer tanto.

Ela abaixou os lábios até a base do meu pescoço e beijou a pele dali carinhosamente, então eu senti os dentes dela se enterrando em meu pescoço. Eu soltei um grito de dor. Ela desceu a mão para os meus ombros e me segurou fortemente enquanto sugava meu sangue. Eu sentia todo o meu sangue sendo sugado fervorosamente e sentia meu corpo perdendo o equilíbrio. Isso não levou mais do que dois minutos, mas me pareceram anos. Como tanto sangue poderia sair daqueles pequenos buracos? Minhas pernas começaram a ceder pela alta perca de sangue e ela me passou os braços pela minha cintura para me segurar melhor enquanto ainda sugava. Quando eu pensei que estava prestes a morrer Mirella parou. Eu a olhei com os olhos semi cerrados e vi o intenso vermelho-rubi brilhando em seus olhos.

- Absolutamente apetitoso - Ela sussurrou rindo em meu ouvido.

E então quando eu pensei que o pior tinha passado, eu estava errado. Senti uma queimação próxima ao local onde ela enterrou os dentes. A queimação foi se espalhando lentamente pelo meu ser e em pouco tempo tomou conta de tudo. Parecia que eu era uma tocha-humana. Eu gritei para que apagassem o fogo, mas ninguém o fazia. Eu nunca senti tanta dor em toda a minha vida.

Fui colocado em cima de uma cama. Eu fiquei lá por um longo tempo, me pareceu que se passaram dias.

Mirella estava sempre ali comigo, se perguntando se eu resistira.

Cada célula do meu corpo estava em chamas, mas eu desisti de gritar. Aquilo parecia inútil, por que a dor não cessaria.

A dor me deixou muito consciente do que ocorria a minha volta.

No segundo dia de agonia ouvi Alec entrar em meu quarto.

- Ainda está aí Mirella? - Eu o ouvi perguntar, porque ainda continuava com os olhos cerrados, esperando inutilmente que a dor passasse.

- Alec. - Ela o saudou daquele jeito estranho e irritado, da mesma forma que tinha feito na praça.

- Mirella, deixe-o, ele vai sobreviver. Ele é forte o suficiente. Você não deveria estar aqui. Ele não quis se transformar por você, ele só o fez por causa da tal da Luize. Se o amor dele for tão forte quanto o de Edward, como Aro disse, ele não vai deixá-la por você.

- E quem me garante que ele não vai deixá-la? Alec, ele é muito parecido comigo, eu não posso deixá-lo assim. Eu o quero pra mim. Eu sinto que só assim eu poderei encontrar a felicidade. - Ela disse meio atordoada.

- E eu Mirella? - Ele perguntou num tom ressentido. - Como eu fico nessa história toda? Porque não pode encontrar a felicidade comigo? Eu a transformei. Eu amo você desde o memento que coloquei meus olhos em você. Fique comigo e eu prometo fazê-la feliz. - Ele soava intenso.

- Eu não posso Alec. Eu não amo você.

- E você o ama?- Ele disse muito frio.

- Não exatamente, mas ele é parecido demais comigo. Ele me completa Alec. Eu vou lutar por ele.

- Você é quem sabe, mas eu duvido que ele desista dela. - ele pausou por um instante. - Eu sempre vou estar aqui te esperando. – E dizendo isso saiu do quarto.

Mirella suspirou aliviada de se ver livre dele.

No terceiro dia eu já duvidava que o fogo fosse parar. Eu já estava até "acostumado" com a dor. De repente algo ficou diferente. Meu coração batia muito acelerado e parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento de tanto que pulsava. A dor começou a ceder, mas a dor que se acumulou em meu coração pareceu ainda maior do que a que eu tinha sentido nesses três dias. Eu soltei um grito e então a dor cedeu completamente e meu coração se silenciou. Eu não o sentia mais bater em meu peito.

Eu abri os olhos e a primeira coisa que vi foi o rosto de Mirella muito ansioso. Eu a fitei por um momento e então me levantei da cama. Fiz um movimento para me levantar e levei um susto de tão rápido que eu o fiz. Parecia que tinha 80 vezes a mais que a velocidade de um humano.

Olhei para Mirella e então comprovei. Minha visão humana devia ser realmente ruim, por que se ela era bonita, agora ela me parecia magnificamente linda. Reparei detalhes que eu não tinha visto antes. Como eu não a conseguira ver daquele jeito há três dias atrás?

Mirella me fitou maravilhada e eu me perguntei o que ela estava vendo ali.

- Eu nunca, em toda a minha existência, vi alguém ficar tão fabuloso com a imortalidade.

Eu franzi o cenho. Como assim?

Eu olhei para um espelho grande que estava na parede norte do quarto. Eu quase caí com a surpresa do que eu vi.

O espelho refletia um rapaz com cabelos tão claros e cinzas quanto os meus. Ele era pálido, o rosto marmóreo e havia leve arroxeados sob os olhos. Mas a cor rubra dos olhos eram o mais impressionante. Parecia que os músculos do corpo inteiro haviam se intensificado. Absolutamente lindo. Toquei meu rosto e vi o reflexo fazendo o mesmo e então percebi que o rapaz lindo e pálido era eu. Eu não tinha respirado até então e só agora eu percebi que não o tinha feito. Suguei uma boa quantidade de ar para dentro de meus pulmões. Eu estava vestido com uma roupa completamente diferente da que eu estava na noite da transformação. Eu estava com uma calça preta e uma camiseta azul marinho de mangas longas, que contrastaram muito com a minha pele marmórea.

- Ah Meu Deus! - Eu pronunciei sem acreditar. Fiquei ainda mais assustado com a minha voz. Ela não era nada parecida com a minha voz Humana. Ela soou como uma baixa melodia. Essa foi uma das mudanças da qual eu gostei.

Eu sentia uma dor em minha garganta, que clamava por algo. Imediatamente eu soube o que era. Eu queria Sangue.

Olhei alarmado para Mirella e ela tentou me acalmar.

- Eu sei o que está sentindo. É só sede. Nós vamos saciá-la. Relaxe. - Ela tocou meu rosto e eu fiquei surpreso que a mão dela não era mais gélida. Ela estava numa temperatura agradável. Provavelmente devia estar tão fria quanto gelo, mas como eu devia estar na mesma condição, a pele dela até parecia _quente_.

- O que? - Cantei novamente. - Como? Vocês vão me dar um humano, para eu ataca-lo? - eu disse sarcasticamente.

- Você não tem alternativa, Daniel. Não agora. Você será mandado para os Denali, mas antes disso terá que saciar sua sede.

- Eu me recuso.

- É problema seu. Essa é a única forma!

Eu a encarei com ódio, foi então que eu percebi que uma coisa havia mudado. Eu sentia as presenças mesmo com Mirella perto de mim. E descobri algo que me deixou mais perplexo ainda. Eu sentia como elas estavam se sentindo naquele momento e eu sabia o porquê delas estarem se sentindo daquela forma.

- Você está com muita raiva de mim, não é Mirella? – Estreitei os olhos, enquanto testava minha teoria.

- O que? - Ela perguntou sem acreditar. Ela não tinha demonstrado raiva, mas eu sentia que ela estava com raiva por minha causa e sabia que o ódio tinha se originado de Luize.

- Não sinta ódio de Luize, ela não tem culpa.

- Que história é essa Daniel? - Senti as emoções dela se mudarem para curiosa e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo, ainda com um vestígio de raiva.

- Você está com muito ódio dela. Eu _sinto_ isso. Mas agora suas emoções estão curiosas e ansiosas.

- Como você sabe disso? - Ela entrou em choque.

- Eu não sei bem... - Eu fiquei confuso agora. - Mas estou sentindo cada presença e cada emoção que essas presenças estão sentindo agora e eu..._ sei_ porque elas estão sentindo isso.

- Você _sabe_? - Ela perguntou não só confusa por dentro, mas a sua expressão também denunciava isso.

- Sim, eu sei.

Ela piscou várias vezes, tentando acreditar.

Eu sorri malignamente. Eu tinha uma vantagem indiscutível sobre ela.

Senti Aro também. Ele estava se aproximando do quarto muito ansioso. Podia sentir cada gota de ansiedade no seu ser.

- Aro está vindo. - Disse para ela. - Ele está tão ansioso que mal se cabe em si, isso tudo pela minha transformação.

Eu estava tentado me controlar como fazia quando era humano. Tentando me desligar e me fixar em uma única presença, por que senão eu tinha certeza que iria acabar enlouquecendo com todos aqueles sentimentos de uma única vez.

Mirella se levantou de um salto.

- Eu vou indo. - Disse simplesmente, sentindo um desapontamento enorme.

- Não fique desapontada Mirella. Sou dom também é magnífico. - Eu sentira que era aquilo que estava a magoando.

Então ela sorriu e saiu do quarto. Aro entrou em seguida.

- Daniel, nossa! Você me parece muito bem. - Senti a surpresa percorrendo seu ser. - E então, como está se sentindo.

- Estranho. É mesmo estranho sentir o que as outras pessoas sentem.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você sente como elas estão se sentindo? - Ele estava mais surpreso ainda, apesar de seu rosto não demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

- Sim, eu sinto. E estou sentido o quanto está surpreso com isso. Assim como estou sentindo como cada pessoa num raio de mais ou menos 30 km está se sentindo. O que acha?

- Realmente fabuloso. - Ele disse fascinado. - Um dom muito vívido. Agora, você deve estar desconfortável. Venha.

Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com o desconfortável, mas o segui para fora do quarto e chegamos a um corredor meio escuro. Percorremos até o final do corredor numa velocidade nada humana. Eu teria que começar a controlar aquilo se quisesse realmente viver entre humanos. Eu olhei pelo pequeno vidro da porta e congelei.

Havia uma moça muito jovem sentada em uma cadeira. Ela obviamente não era uma vampira, porque assim que senti seu cheiro entrar pelas minhas narinas, senti minha garganta queimar e senti o veneno brotar em minha boca.

Juntei cada célula do meu auto-controle para não entrar naquela sala e estraçalha-la naquele momento.

- Aro, você me prometeu. Nós temos um acordo. Eu não vou beber sangue humano. – Eu olhei feio pra ele.

- Daniel, eu sei que tenho um acordo com você e não vou quebrá-lo. Eu _vou _te mandar para o Alasca, para que fique com os Denali e aprenda a se controlar, mas eu não posso te oferecer isso agora. Não há como votar à cidade e não atacar nenhum humano sem que você esteja alimentado. Pense, você terá que voltar ao hotel e dizer aos seus pais que está indo embora, porque obviamente um dia você irá voltar para Londres e verá Luize. O que vai dizer ela se estiver desaparecido sem uma explicação plausível, se até seus pais acharem que você está morto? Não tem como dar certo. Pare de ser teimoso e vá lá dentro agora mesmo. Se quiser um conselho, não a assuste, é muito mais saboroso quando a "comida" está relaxada.

Eu senti meu estomago revirando. Eu não podia matar aquela mulher, não era da minha índole. E então mais uma vez o sangue dela me assaltou e eu me deixei guiar.

Entrei sem pensar direito na sala e ela me olhou muito surpresa. Eu sorri involuntariamente. O que eu estava fazendo? Bom eu não sei bem, a única coisa que sei é que deixei meus extintos falarem mais alto. Estendi minha mão para ela e eu senti as emoções se intensificando nela. _Atração_, meu cérebro definiu.

Eu podia ouvir cada batida do seu coração se acelerando e então eu não pude mais agüentar. Ela segurou minha mão e eu a puxei diretamente para mim, parecia até que ela estava hipnotizada. Olhei diretamente nos olhos dela e a senti ficar tensa, meu olho cor de rubi a assustara. Eu não a deixei se recuperar. Eu não sei bem o porquê, mas eu queria que ela se sentisse maravilhada quando eu a matasse, talvez porque eu fosse sentir tudo que ela sentisse no momento que acontecesse. Eu beijei os lábios dela. Isso mesmo! Eu a beijei. Não me pergunte por que eu o fiz, mas eu senti que aquilo a faria se sentir melhor. Eu estava certo. As emoções dela pularam para dúvida e felicidade. Tudo misturado. Que tola! Minha cabeça gritava "_fuja, eu vou matar você_", mas meus extintos eram mais fortes naquele momento. Resolvi que tinha chegado à hora, eu já não podia mais suportar. Eu desgrudei minha boca da dela e então desci até a base de seu pescoço. Eu a segurei pela cintura e então o fiz. Cravei meus dentes no pescoço dela. Ela soltou um grito de dor e eu ignorei. Ela se debateu contra mim e eu continuei sugando. O gosto era magnífico. O sangue escorria por minha garganta saciando a dor e a sede que eu sentia. Eu me entreguei a aquele momento de prazer. Eu não parei até que senti se corpo desfalecer entre meus braços, ela parou de se debater e então caiu inerte.

Eu imaginei imediatamente Luize, tão imóvel quanto aquela garota. Eu me afastei dela horrorizado com o que eu acabara de fazer. Eu a larguei na cadeira e sai apressadamente para o corredor, onde obviamente Mirella me esperava. Então eu descobrir que se eu não me concentrasse eu podia evitar as presenças e os sentimentos, como quando eu era humano, por que estava desconcentrado quando estava com a garota na sala e eu não havia sentido Mirella ali tão próxima.

- Então essa é a sua tática? - Ela perguntou se sentindo divertida pela minha situação. - Galã sedutor de meia tigela? – Ela gargalhou.

- Vá para o inferno Mirella. - Sibilei sem olhar para ela andando apressadamente enquanto ela me acompanhava.

- Ah, com toda certeza esse seria o local onde eu provavelmente estaria agora se não tivesse presa para o resto da eternidade aqui na terra. - Ela riu.

- Me deixem em Paz! Eu preciso ver Aro.

E então o senti ao leste. Virei para o corredor que dava para a sala onde ele estava e deixei Mirella para trás. Entrei na sala abruptamente, morrendo de ódio com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Eu não vou mais fazer isso. – Eu gritei descontroladamente. - Eu não _posso_ mais fazer isso. Vai ter que me mandar para o Alasca o mais rápido possível. Eu não posso agüentar fazer isso de novo, pelo amor de Deus. - Eu estava desesperado.

Aro me fitou de cima a baixo sem emoção no rosto, mas eu sabia que eles estava se divertindo com minha situação.

- Acame-se Daniel. Você só fez o que era certo.

- Você acha _certo_ matar pessoas? – Minha soava indignação.

- É a sua natureza. Eu não gosto da idéia de você querer reprimir isso, mas eu vou cumprir com o acordado.

Eu estreitei os olhos. _Natureza_. Que absurdo!! Como eu ficaria perto de Luize se não reprimisse aquilo?

- Escute, volte para o hotel onde sua família está. Aja naturalmente, você vai partir daqui 4 dias para o Alasca. Já está tudo acertado com Tanya.

Eu o olhei uma ultima vez e me virei para sair dali.

Mirella estava no final do corredor. Ela não ia desgrudar nunca de mim? Pelo amor de Deus!

- Eu vou embora Mirella. – Disse friamente para ela.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu. – Eu sei. Vou te dar um conselho antes de você ir. Faça o possível para parecer um humano. Não deixem que desconfiem o que você é. Se os humanos descobrirem da nossa existência você estará morto.

- Eu vou fazer o possível para _parecer_ muito _humano_, com esses olhos vermelhos será muito fácil mesmo.– Disse sarcasticamente para ela.

Ela riu da minha observação. Ela preferia rir a se irritar, porque ela sabia que aquilo não levaria a nada.

- Olha, use isso. – Ela atirou uma caixinha que eu peguei no ar sem ao menos olha-la. – São lentes. Ela é verde, mas nada como seus antigos olhos. Infelizmente não conseguem imitar a cor esmeralda que eles tinham, mas será muito menos assustador para seus pais olhar para olhos verdes que não seja sua cor original, do que te olhar e ver dois grandes rubis os encarando. Certifique-se de trocá-la várias vezes ao dia, por que o veneno em seus olhos irá derretê-las e revelar a verdadeira cor.

Eu ascenti, grato a ela por ter me dado àquela alternativa. Eu me virei e fui caminhando para longe dela, onde eu sabia ao sentir os outros que aquela direção era à saída do meu inferno pessoal.

- Daniel, só mais uma coisa – Ela chamou. Eu parei abruptamente e a encarei. – Não saia na luz do sol na frente dos humanos. Não importa o que aconteça, nunca faça isso.

- E por que não? – Disse ainda nervoso, mas a curiosidade percorreu meu corpo.

- Faça-o quando estiver sozinho e terá a resposta. É algo que eu chamaria de... Impressionante. – Ela riu da minha expressão.

Eu a encarei pela ultima vez e me virei para o corredor que me levava a saída.

Eu queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, esperando inutilmente que eu acordasse daquele pesadelo.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**N/A: **Até que enfim! Depois de quase 15 dias eu consegui finalmente escrever esse cap. \o/

Bom, na verdade eu o escrevi praticamente todo ontem, porque toda vez que eu sentava para escrever, eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que escreveria.

Mas vamos lá. Você vão querer me assassinar, mas terá mais um cap. da visão do Daniel haha. Bom, eu sei que disse que talvez esse fosse o último, mas eu defini que a trasformação dele era digna de um cap. só pra ela. Eu me diverti muito escrevendo isso aqui, e espero sinceramente que vocês gostem XD

O quarto cap. COM CERTEZA é a continuação da Luize ... então relaxem!

O prox. cap** não** se chamará " Daniel McWay - Parte III " não se preocupem. Isso iria soar como aquele filme :"Tubarão" haha Daqui a pouco vão está fazendo o tubarão 50 mil uhauha.. Ok , Parey .

Bom uma dúvida quanto ao nome de Dan.

**MUITAS **pessoas estão me perguntando sobre o porquê do nome tão comum e "sem-graça" Daniel.

Bom gente ... não é DANIEL propriamente dito ... Pelo menos não se pronuncia dessa forma... Se pronuncia mais ou menos Assim: "DÊniel" ... sabe como é ... Igual se pronuncia o nome do Daniel Radclif do Harry Potter. Gente ... Daniel McWay é Inglês e não Brasileiro ... Vamos dar um credito ao nome do garoto.

Mais uma coisinha ... Você se lembram no cap 2 .. O da visão da Luize, onde ela comenta da música que ela estava ouvindo na noite em que Daniel voltou ? Sabe, aquela do Cd do Smallville ? Então, me perguntaram sobre isso também ... Eu tenho o bendito Cd e escuto aquela música umas 50 vezes por dia e toda vez que eu escuto ela desde que comecei escrever a Fic eu lembro da Luize e do Dan... E resoli colocar na fic depois que lí a tradução dela ... Gente, sério... aquela música foi FEITA PARA DOIS! Juro!

Bom ... aqui tem o link do Youtube com a Tal música: /watch?vdvm3SLITqIg

Depois dos agredecimentos eu posto a tradução dela.

Nossa ... por falar em agradecimentos, eu estou muito felizes com vocês.

O pessoal que não deixou review entrou no meu orkut e comentou, ou me falaram por msn ... pra vocês teram uma noção... até minha mãe tá lendo isso aqui hahaha ... É sério gente! E eu consegui muitas reviews com isso aqui XD Enfim ...

Aff ... deixa eu parar de enrrolar por que eu to falando demaissssss hoje.

**Xx Agradecimentos pelas Reviews xX**

**Lys**: Florzinha ... tah aí o cap. Non me mata hahaha ...Sim amoree ... el tmbm stol apaixonada pelo Dan ... AIIII ...uahuahuahua Bom, prometo que vou tentar não ficar tanto tempo sem atualizar ... é que meo ... Se eu não estiver inspirada a coisa realmente não sai ... Achu que só saiu ontem pq el tava lendo Midnight Sun e o Edward me inspirou como sempre "suspira" Enfim ... O Ed é meo salvador de Sempre ... EDWARD CASACOMEL o/ hauauhaua . Você vio O DAN VIRANDO VAMPIRO ... Sim .. Ele ficou mto GATZ!! hahaha Ai e obrigada mesmo Lys ... pensei que eu não ia conseguir escrever de duas perspectivas diferentes ... que bom que você acha que eu consegui fundir as coisas XD "dança de felicidade pelo quarto" Bjks.

**alana:** Aiii que bom que você tá gostando "xora litrus"

Sério... quando eu comecei a escrever isso aki pensei que ninguém ia querer ler ... EL TOL TAUM FELIZ "pula" Bom ... El non vol prometer nada de quando vem o próximo, só posso dizer que não vai demorar muito porque eu já comecei a escrever ... Mas infelizmente ainda não é a contnuação da Luize ... Mas veja pelo lado bom ... Vamos ter EDWARD prox cap AEAE \o/ ... Enfim ... continue acompanhando que tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

Bjks

**Isadora Cullen: **Tah aí o Cap. Espero que você tenha gostado XD ...

Postarei o próximo o mais rápido possível

**Polly Evans:** AIII que bom que você gostou ... Sim .. O dan é um fofo mesmo ... é MTO bom escrever da perspectiva dele apesar de ser cansativo. è MTO difícil pensar como um garoto, ainda mais se ele estive apaixonado "se mata", mas como eu pensei nele como um cara meio pssessivo e paranóico ... huahauhau O ciúme dele pra mim EH TD! Gossip Girl? Bom... eu li as 10 primeiras págnas desse livro e sinceramente não sei porque não li até o final (stol ficando preguisosa para ler hauhua), mas sim ... tem uma base nessa história ... Bom na realidade eu pensei ... Um bando de Filhinhos de papais, que podem ter td o que quiserem ... qual a única coisa que eles não podem ter com dinheiro? MAGIA! Bom ... se voce for pensar ... eles só estavam com o livro para se divertirem , porque não tinham uma coisa melhor para fazer naquela tarde, eles não pensavam que aquilo ia dar certo... E mais ... Meus pais enloqueceriam se descobrissem que eu estol mechando com bruxaria ou algo do tipo, ainda mais se a história toda acabasse em uma morte, mas os pais deles não... Eles simplesmente "limpam" a sujeira e abafam o caso... E a única coisa que faria sentido para que isso se tornasse real era eles sendo "podres de ricos" literalmente. hauhauau Nuss ... El fiz um livro no seu comentário!! hauhauh Enfim .. El tmbm amo essa coisa de Magia e vampiros, por isso decidi tudo numa coisa só! Muitíiiiiiiiissimo obrigado por estar acompanhando a fic. Espero mais comentário seus. Bjks

**Jazz: **AI MELDELS TMBM!! E DANIEL ... PEGAEL TMBM!! huahauha

Vou postar o mais rápido possível os próximos capts e espero que voce tenha gostado dess.

Sim... na minha cocepção o Daniel é perfeito mesmo. E da onde eu o tirei? haha Nem te conto! Inspiração de um ex ... BEM EX MESMO ... LAH NO PASSADO hahaha Digamos que Daniel tem a aparencia dele, mas um pouco mais bonito e o humor e a personalidade dele nem se compara GZUIS! Enfm ... Daniel é ele melhorado ... Mas melhor nem comentar hauhauhahu ABAFA!

Espero que você continue acompanhandoo ..Bjks

**Camila Maíra: **EL tenho o dom? haha Imaginaaa ... vc's é que me dão esse dom, me animando dessa forma para escrever ... XD Está ai o cap esperado ... Vol fazer o possível para postar o próximo logo ... Enfim Espero que continue gostando . Bjks.**  
**

**Carla: **Carlichaaaaaaaa "abraça" . Até que enfim você começou a le-la huahauhaua ... Que bom que você gostou florrrrrrrrrrr ... Tah aí o cap q vc tava me cobrando XD Espero que você tenha gostado ... Bjks "como el to feliz q ela tah lendo" ... OWWWW ... fala pra May me deixar reviews tmbm hauahuahuahua ...(se a may ler

**Noelle: **Interessante?... isso aqui ainda vai pegar fogo!! huahauhauhauh El prometo!

Bom agora você matou sua curiosidade de como ele tinha se transformado ... Tadinhu el fiquei com tanta dó de transformar ele ... Quase doeu em mim hihi ... Bom você ainda vai ter que esperar mais um cap pra ver a Lú indo pra Forks, mas não desanime ... Próximo Cap tem Edward AEAE \o/ Enfim ... continue acompanhando (como el to feliz com todos esse comentários!! AEAE ) Bjks

**Dahii': **Que bom que você gostou ... bom .. está ai os proxs capt.

Sim, forks promete bastante pra Luize .. Resolvi escrever com personagens meus, porque me dava mais liberdade para eles se expressarem, sem precisar seguir uma personalidade que já estava formada, assim como Bella e Edward já têm personalidades ... Resolvi eu mesma moldar os personagens ... Enfim .. pode ter certeza que vol dar uma lida na sua Fic sim VIOO Bjks!

**Leave your hat on: **Ainn Tah ai o cap. ... Espero que você tenha gostadoo e que continue acompanhando... Bjks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

MELDELS!! El tol mesmo inpirada hj!! haha ... Bom ak vai a letra que el prometi lá em cima ... El fiko pro aki se não El não saio mais daqui hj!! Bjs pra tds ... E me deixem Reviewssssssssssss PLEASEEEE ... me anima ver que tem mais um comentário td vez que eu venho atualizar ... dá até vontade de xorar... ai eu tenhu vontade de escrever mais rápido pra saber o que vocês Vao achar ...

**INSIDE OUT - VONRAY**

Eu não acredito em todas as coisas que escuto  
Todas essas coisas que segurei com carinho  
Eu não vou desmerecer

Eu sempre pensei que você iria estar lá  
Mas agora isso de algum modo parece injusto  
Você esta me perguntando...

Você vê o perigo  
Surgindo ao lado?

Porque você esta me virando do avesso  
Você esta quebrando todas aquelas promessas que fizemos  
Talvez o tempo fará isso certo

Uma foto tirada ontem  
Lentamente começa a desaparecer  
Tem que haver uma resposta

Não serviria de nada ter medo de ver  
O que minha vida foi feita pra ser  
Poderia ter me levado bem mais alto

Você vê o perigo  
Surgindo atras?

Porque você esta me virando do avesso  
Você esta quebrando todas aquelas promessas que fizemos  
Talvez o tempo fará isso certo  
Sim, você está me virando do avesso  
Esta tirando toda minha força e vontade de ficar  
Talvez o tempo fará isso certo

Esta tudo caindo em cima de mim  
Eu acho que não é tão dificil de ver  
O que é real e o que está perdido (?)  
Pedaços quebrados de cabeça para baixo  
Eu posso escutar sons familiares  
A distancia que você está fazendo

Você sente o perigo  
Arrastando-se para fora?

Porque você esta me virando do avesso  
Você esta quebrando todas aquelas promessas que fizemos  
Quebrando todas aquelas promessas

Porque você esta me virando do avesso  
Você esta quebrando todas aquelas promessas que fizemos  
Talvez o tempo fará isso certo  
Sim, você está me virando do avesso  
Esta tirando toda minha força e vontade de ficar  
Talvez o tempo fará isso certo


	6. O Controle da mente é tudo

**N/A: **Para compensar o tempo que eu não postei, aki vai um capitulo 2 vezes maior que os outros. XD

**_CAPÍTULO 5 - O CONTROLE DA MENTE É TUDO._**

De um simples humano para um vampiro magnificamente lindo em menos de uma semana, como um passe de mágica. Como a vida é irônica, não?

Tá, eu sei que eu não era um "simples humano", mas ainda assim eu não era uma aberração tão grande quanto eu sou agora.

Enquanto andava apressadamente para o corredor de saída, decidi que  
deveria colocar minhas lentes, para que não assustasse quem quer que  
fosse que eu encontrasse na rua. Não que fosse fazer muita diferença,  
porque eu estava certo que todo mundo me evitaria pelo horror que eu  
parecia causar tanto pela beleza excessiva, mas também pelo extinto  
humano que gritava que permanecessem o mais longe possível da nossa  
espécie. Minha espécie. MINHA NOVA ESPÉCIE. Ainda soava estranho para mim. Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Parei abruptamente e abri a "caixinha" que Mirella tinha me dado. Olhei  
para as lentes de contato "nadando" na água buricada. Suspirei. Os  
verdes das lentes não se pareciam em nada com os meus. O verde dos meus olhos era cor de esmeraldas vívidas e o das lentes era verde claro demais para serem meus olhos. Ninguém que me conhecia acreditaria que aqueles olhos eram meus. "Droga" murmurei baixinho. Pior do que não ter meus antigos olhos, era ter que usar aquela lente incomoda e idiotas. Era como se tivesse uma película de plástico sobre os olhos e como meus olhos eram mais sensíveis agora, podia sentir cada partícula da lente grudando nas minhas íris. Incomodo demais para meus novos e sensíveis olhos.

Passei pela recepção do prédio dos Volturis tão rápido que quase não  
notei quem ou o que estava ali, a não ser uma coisa que me chamou muito  
a atenção. Aquele cheiro. O cheiro que tinha feito que eu perdesse o controle por aquele breve instante. Parei abruptamente e olhei em volta. Eu não estava preste a atacar ninguém, porque eu tinha acabado de me alimentar daquela forma horrível, mas eu reconheceria o cheiro de um humano até do outro lado do mundo. E eu estava certo.

Olhei profundamente nos grandes olhos verdes da recepcionista que me observava de um jeito que não enganava ninguém. Tive a impressão que ela sabia que trabalhava para vampiros, pois ela me observava sem medo, mas eu podia sentir as emoções dela que me diziam que ela estava extremamente surpresa pela minha aparência.

Que irônico! Vampiros que querem se esconder dos humanos a qualquer custo , tendo os próprios humanos trabalhando para eles.

Sorri pra ela e as emoções dela se tornaram de deslumbre. Sério, eu não sei por que sorri para ela, mas eu estava sorrindo impulsivamente para as pessoas, especialmente para as mulheres. Acho que alguma parte de mim gostava de sentir as reações que elas tinham a me ver sorrir ou talvez, ao se tornar um vampiro, tenha despertado meu lado cafajeste, sei lá. As coisas estavam tão estranhas nesses últimos dias.

Virei-me de costas para ela e continuei andando para a saída. Como os humanos eram previsíveis e fúteis, só agora eu podia ver isso.

Era de noite quando eu saí para a rua e desejei que fosse dia para que eu pudesse saber ao que Mirella se referia ao dizer para eu não me expor à luz do sol, mas eu estava com um pressentimento que me dizia para não me expor à luz do sol se eu realmente quisesse voltar a ver Luize.

Uma fraca luz do luar iluminava as ruas. Pude perceber que estava próximo à praça onde tudo começou.

Mas que droga eu tava pensando quando tinha feito o acordo com o Aro?

Eu não tinha a menor idéia de como iria explicar meu súbito desaparecimento de mais ou menos uma semana para os meus pais...

Oh! Vamos lá Dan... Você já se meteu em cada uma e sempre consegue escapar de ser apanhado por seus pais... Ok.Ok ... Mas eu nunca tinha desaparecido por uma semana sem dar explicação alguma e nunca tinha voltado com essa aparência deslumbrante que eu tinha agora.

Atravessei a praça e segui para o hotel. Eu senti a presença de meus pais... Minha mãe parecia que ia explodir de tanta preocupação que estava sentido e meu pai estava mais relaxado, provavelmente pensando que eu estava tendo um típico ataque de rebeldia adolescente.

Parei na escadaria do Hotel encarando a fachada dourada. É agora ou nunca. Sinceramente senti vontade de sair correndo, mas me acovardei na ultima hora. Se fosse pra eu sair correndo e não voltar mais, então qual foi o sentido de eu ter feito o acordo com Aro, se eu não poderia mais ver Luize? Era preferível morrer a nunca mais vê-la. Resolvi encarar de frente. Respirei fundo, embora não precisasse realmente fazer isso, subi as escadarias e entrei na recepção do hotel.

Droga! Me arrependi imediatamente ... Talvez fosse até mais aconselhável se eu tivesse sumido e nuca mais voltado. Senti todos os olhares em cima de mim. Podia sentir cada emoção das pessoas que estavam presentes e sentia cada emoção se intensificando e eu sentia tudo!

Sem mencionar que também havia o cheiro delas... Humanos, com sangue doce e suculento. Minha cabeça rodou um pouco (?) pelo excesso de emoções e o veneno que se formava em minha boca.

_Controle-se Daniel _ordenei mentalmente. Eu tinha que me controlar... MERDA!

Puxei o máximo de ar que consegui para dentro de meus pulmões e prendi a respiração, pelo menos assim eu não sentia o cheiro deles, somente o sabor em minha boca...

Caminhei até a recepcionista, que não era a mesma do dia em que chegamos ao hotel, mas até que era bem bonita... _"Pára de ser cafajeste, Dan!"... _e sorri para ela. Sério, eu tinha que parar com isso, de seduzir garotas com o meu sorriso. Ela quase se derreteu por dentro e as emoções dela me afetaram. Diminui um pouco o sorriso, pra ver se ela se acalmava um pouco... Isso era outra coisa que eu tinha que começar a controlar... Tudo bem eu sentir presenças, porque que já tinha me acostumado à isso, mas sentir TUDO o que essas "presenças" sentiam já estava me deixando meio loco... E não é uma coisa muito agradável você sentir "coisas" por si mesmo, sabe? ... Por que eu TAVA sentindo o que aquela garota sentia por mim, mas enfim...

Ela continuou me olhando com cara de quem não está acreditando no que vê. Passei a mão nos cabelos e a encarei.

- Olá, por favor, poderia me ver a chave do quarto 2240?

- Hãnn ... – Ela parecia meio zonza... Sei lá cara... Que droga isso, não poder falar com uma garota sem deixá-la meio zonza... Ela piscou algumas vezes, sacudiu a cabeça e checou no computador o número do quarto. – Daniel McWay? – Ela perguntou, lutando pra se controlar e ficando muito surpresa pelo nome. Provavelmente a essa altura do campeonato todo mundo sabia que eu tinha sumido por, sei lá, Uma semana? É... Com certeza esse era o assunto do momento.

OK... Talvez eu não deva me controlar tanto assim, talvez eu deva ser um pouco mal...

Abri um GRANDE sorriso para ela... Isso mesmo, eu sorri do jeito mais sedutor que eu consegui... Eu tinha certeza que iria levar o maior sermão, então que tal em me divertir um pouco? _"CARA, EU PIREI MESMO!"._

- Sim. - Respondi encarando ela. Pobre garota, eu sinceramente não gostaria de estar na pele dela essa hora, apesar de que não me adiantava muita coisa, pois eu estava sentindo o que ela sentia, mas isso não deixou de ser engraçado _"Cafajeste!"._

Ela estava meio sem fala, mas usou todo o seu esforço para se controlar. Tenho que admitir que fiquei mesmo muito impressionado com o autocontrole daquela garota. Ela sorriu pra mim também e jogou a cabeça meio de lado... Definitivamente controlada! Bravo!!

- Aqui está senhor McWay. - Ela disse estendendo a chave para mim.

- Obrigada... hããn ... - Olhei para o crachá dela. - Brigida. - E lancei um sorriso (novamente) para ela enquanto pegava a chave de suas mãos tocando levemente seus dedos.

Juro, a garota quase desmaiou. Eu me virei indo em direção ao elevador me segurando para não rir. Ok, ok... Devida a minha atual situação, eu não deveria estar me divertindo com aquilo tudo, mas eu acho que a aquela altura eu já tinha mesmo perdido o juízo.

Pressionei o botão para chamar o elevador e então comecei a analisar os fatos. Eu até que estava controlando muito bem aquela situação toda... Quero dizer, eu não tinha atacado nenhum humano ainda, a não ser a pobre garota no prédio dos Volturis, mas eu realmente não tive culpa e prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais faria uma barbaridade daquelas. E também tinha a coisa toda com poder sentir os sentimentos das pessoas e saber o porquê delas estarem sentindo aquilo. Eu estava me saindo muito bem com isso também, porque eu conseguia sair de sintonia se não ficasse me concentrando muito naquilo, então havia uma grande probabilidade de eu não ficar maluco, pelo menos não mais maluco do que já estava.

Enquanto eu pensava em todas essas coisas eu estava meio fora de sintonia de novo, ignorando as presenças e os sentimentos das mesmas. E de repente uma em particular chama a minha atenção. Prestei atenção na tal presença. Ah, mas eu era muito sortudo mesmo... PELO-AMOR-DE-DEUS, será que eu SEMPRE tenho que encontrar o MAT em um elevador? Parece que sim e eu me surpreendo quando percebo que eu realmente quero que ele fique preso em um elevador junto comigo... Apesar de que ele está descendo, então provavelmente não ficaria preso com ele no elevador... OK. Eu queria _muito_ aquilo para deixá-lo escapar tão rápido assim.

Me preparei para o momento que a porta do elevador se abrisse e esperei com um meio sorriso no rosto. Definitivamente eu tinha certeza que aquilo ia ser engraçado.

E então vi a porta se abrindo e me controlei para não rir da cara que eu tinha certeza que Mat faria ao me ver.

Imediatamente os olhos de Mat foram para mim. O cara ficou pálido feito papel e me olhou de cima a baixo. Ele não se mexia e então presumi que aquilo foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei, porque afinal eu não teria que força-lo a ficar no elevador. Mantive o contato visual com ele, olhando bem dentro dos olhos azuis-piscina, caminhei para dentro do elevador e pressionei o botão do 22° andar, sem dar a chance para que ele fugisse dali, sem ao menos ter uma "agradável" conversa comigo.

- E ai Mat. - Falei com minha voz musical.

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo novamente. Parecia até que ele tinha congelado no lugar. As emoções deles gritavam para mim "pavor". Sim... era exatamente isso que ele estava sentido por minha causa.

- O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua, é? - Perguntei ironicamente. Eu estava realmente achando engraçado o fato de Mat estar petrificado daquela forma, mas a verdade é que eu estava mesmo afim de uma boa discussão com ele. "_Vamos lá Mat_" pensei "_eu confio em seu potencial em me provocar, não me decepcione ficando aí parado como se tivesse acabado de ver uma assombração... _" Apesar que o fato de eu ser uma assombração ou um vampiro não mudava o fato de eu ser perigoso ... Ainda mais com um humano trancado em um ambiente tão pequeno comigo e o doce sangue dele sendo altamente clamado por meu corpo... Parei de viajar nesses pensamentos e observei o Mat se recuperando do seu quase-ataque-do-coração.

- Resolveu voltar, foi? - Finalmente ele pronunciou mais claro do que eu esperava. Senti as emoções dele passando de surpresa para indiferença e mesmo assim com um vestígio de terror, apesar de sua expressão não demonstrar esse vestígio. Definitivamente, Mat se controlava muito bem quando queria.

Esbocei um sorriso para ele. Quase me explodi de felicidade por estar conseguindo o que eu queria... Eu queria assustá-lo de cara, como fiz quando ele me viu, mas de nada me serviria assusta-lo se eu não pudesse discutir com o cara se ele tivesse entrado em um estado de choque muito crítico. AINDA BEM que ele se controlou.

- Eu nunca disse que não ia voltar... - Disse "casualmente".

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e me encarou. Então ele se aproximou mais do que eu pensei que teria vontade de fazer. Ele passou por mim e apertou o botão do térreo.

- É impressão minha ou você está com pressa?

- Pressa? - Eu o observava, enquanto sentia o terror tomando conta de Mat, mas mesmo assim ele se mantinha indiferente... Como aquilo era possível? MEU DEUS, acho que o descontrolado aqui realmente sou eu. E então ele riu. Inacreditável, mas riu. - Não Daniel, não estou com pressa, mas eu realmente estava pretendendo descer no térreo, até você entrar e me barrar na droga da porta. Mas já que estamos aqui e eu não posso descer dessa porcaria, por que não me conta... Onde esteve? Sabe, seus pais estão realmente loucos da vida com essa história toda e você me parece um tanto... diferente. - Ele hesitou na palavra _diferente._

- Eu realmente acho que isso não é da sua conta Mat.

- Uau, a Luize vai adorar te ver desse jeito, sabe? Imagina quando ela souber que o "Dan" sumiu por todo esse tempo e ainda passou por essa completa "transformação". Sério cara, você já se olhou no espelho? Eu só te reconheci porque você tem um olhar tão prepotente que não tem como não te reconhecer, mas você tá completamente mudado, CREDO!

Eu rí da observação dele. Mas a coisa realmente me preocupou. Como assim eu tava COMPLETAMENTE mudado? Não era isso que eu queria pra inicio de conversa.

- E o que você pretende fazer? Como você vai esconder isso de todo mundo? Sua mãe vai ter um ataque quando te ver assim.

- Já te disse que não é da sua conta. - Lembra que eu disse que tava querendo brigar com o Mat? Então, acho que foi um erro não deixá-lo sair do elevador, porque o cara tava me deixando mais preocupado do que nunca. Minha intenção era assustá-lo. Eu sabia que tinha conseguido por causa das emoções dele, mas ele estava se controlando demais, e ainda por cima estava conseguindo me irritar e me deixar com medo. Mas que droga! O Mat tem esse dom de me irritar, sabe?

- Ok, eu não vou mais te fazer perguntas. Eu não sei como ficou assim, - Ele apontou pra mim e me olhou de cima a baixo novamente. - mas eu tenho uma boa noção de como foi. Você e seus amigos não são os adolescentes mais normais do Saint Marine. Mas eu só tenho mais uma pergunta: Vai voltar pra Londres?

Eu realmente não sei o que me deu, mas eu acabei soltando a verdade, quer dizer, não toda a verdade, mas pelo menos parte dela.

- Não, eu não voltar pra Londres, pelo menos não agora. Eu não posso voltar pra lá agora, não por causa disso - Apontei pra mim mesmo. - Mas há outros motivos, que antes que você pergunte, também não é da sua conta.

Ele apenas me observou e falou:

- Sei.

Encaramos-nos por um tempo e então ele soltou:

- Eu acho que eu venci, não? Porque, você sabe, você não vai voltar pra Londres, então a Luize está SEM namorado e eu também estou sozinho. Não há mais nada que me impeça...

A cada palavra que ele dizia eu sentia meu corpo se consumindo de raiva, por causa das emoções dele que estavam mudando para euforia e as palavras vitoriosas que saiam de seus lábios. Antes que ele terminasse de pronunciar as palavras eu me lancei contra ele e o ergui pelo colarinho da camisa com uma só mão.

- Escute bem Matheus. – Sussurrei para ele. Não chegue perto de Luize enquanto eu estiver fora. Se ela quiser arranjar outro cara eu não vou me importar, desde que esse cara não seja você. FICA. LONGE. DELA. Ou eu juro que vai se arrepender.

Nesse instante a porta do elevador se abriu e então eu soltei o Mat. Havia um casal de senhores parados do lado de fora do elevador perplexos com a cena que viram. Passei a mão no cabelo enquanto o Mat se levantava do chão e tentava se ajeitar e voltar a respirar. Dei uma ultima olhada para Mat e sai do elevador sem olhar para o casal que estava visivelmente chocado.

Andei rapidamente até o meu quarto (quando digo rapidamente, não é o rápido de humano que me refiro), passei a chave na porta e entrei.

Droga tinha que explicar para meus pais onde eu estivera durante tanto tempo. Eu sou tão azarado que nem tive tempo de me preparar. Escutei fortes batidas na porta do meu quarto e senti a presença da minha mãe e do meu pai do lado de fora. As emoções dela estavam completamente desesperadas e meu pai muito irritado. Mais que ótimo isso, não acha?!

Suspirei e abri a porta.

Meu pai entrou feito uma bala no meu quarto e minha mãe pulou no meu pescoço, me abraçado e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo garoto. - Meu pai começou a gritar antes mesmo de me olhar direito. - Quer nos matar de preocupação?

Minha mãe parou um pouco com o ataque de choro e finalmente olhou para o meu rosto. Eu nunca vi alguém ficar tão perplexa como ela.

- O que houve com você? - Ela soltou num sussurro.

- Não houve nada mãe. - Disse baixo.

- Como não houve nada? - Ela segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. – Você está muito... – Ela não conseguia achar a palavra certa. As emoções dela estavam sensíveis e eu sabia como fazer para ela parar com aquilo e acreditar em mim. - Comece a se explicar imediatamente, Daniel McWay!

- Mãe, calma. - Eu pedi. Meu pai ficou paralisado me observando. Ele estava tão surpreso com a minha aparência que nem conseguia se mexer. - Eu quero explicar, mas não há como explicar.

- Como assim _não pode_ explicar? Você já se olhou no espelho? O que você anda aprontando Daniel? Você já não é o mesmo há alguns meses, anda agindo estranhamente, como todos os seus amigos também estão. Eu não fico me intrometendo em sua vida, mas isso já está saindo de controle.

Peguei o rosto dela entre minhas mãos e a encarei no fundo dos olhos.

- Mãe, você confia em mim? - Ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Então, me dê uma chance. Eu não posso realmente te contar o que houve. Eu sinto muito. Confie em mim só mais dessa vez.

Uma lágrima escorreu pela face de minha mãe e eu senti vontade de chorar também, mas eu não consegui. Não saia nada de meus olhos.

Me virei para meu pai, que ainda me olhava perplexo.

- Pai, - Comecei lenta e calmamente. Eu sabia que dessa forma eu conseguiria acalma-lo. No final das contas era uma coisa boa poder sentir o que os outros sentiam. Eu tinha uma noção maior de o que fazer em relação aos sentimentos das pessoas e assim era mais fácil manipula-las. – Eu sinto muito pela noite do jantar. Foi realmente um episódio lamentável e não irá se repetir. – Funcionou... Senti as emoções dele relaxando. Ele aceitava mais uma das minhas desculpas, como sempre.

- Você sabe que o que fez foi completamente errado, não? – Ele falou com uma voz mais dura e brava do que realmente se sentia.

- Sim, eu sei. Eu lamento. - Olhava bem dentro dos olhos dele enquanto pronunciava as palavras.

Ele pareceu meio confuso, os olhos pareciam que tinham saído de foco.

Ele balançou a cabeça brevemente e sorriu.

- Ok. Não o faça novamente Daniel. Uma cena daquelas pode afetar a imagem da família, ainda mais você sendo filho único.

Eu ascenti com a cabeça. Ele pegou minha mãe e saiu do meu quarto.

Ser filho de caras super-ricos como meu pai tinha lá suas vantagens. Eles praticamente nunca estavam em casa e se importavam demais com a imagem da família. E NUNCA ligavam realmente para o que nós fazíamos, a não ser se o que o que fizéssemos afetassem a imagem da família. Como foi o caso da briga no jantar e a minha "fuga" de uma semana, mas como não teve repercussão maior e não os afetaram em nada, meu pai resolveu deixar o caso de lado. E eu dei graças aos céus que eles não se importassem realmente comigo.

Passei quatro dias seguidos trancado em meu quarto. Eu não podia sair à luz do dia e não tinha a mínima vontade de sair à noite. O que eu iria dizer na hora do jantar?_ Olha mãe, eu não posso comer, sabe... meu estomago não aceita comida humana, porque eu virei um vampiro durante a semana que eu fui embora, mas se tiver um copinho de sangue fresco por ai eu aceito. _Pelo-amor-de-deus-NÃO! Eu não podia dizer a eles que eu era um vampiro agora e nem para mais ninguém. Resolvi que ficar no quarto era a solução e na hora da janta eu pedia comida no quarto e jogava tudo no lixo, para que não desconfiassem que eu não estava comendo. Nos dia que fiquei trancado no quarto eu evitava olhar no espelho. Era como se a pessoa que estivesse sendo refletida não fosse eu e cada vez que olhava eu ficava com mais raiva e revoltado.

Eu estava realmente desesperado com essa coisa do Mat ficar em Londres estudando no mesmo colégio que Luize sem eu estar perto. Eu sentia o Mat a alguns andares acima do meu e ele estava realmente contente e eufórico. E tudo isso pela minha partida. No final de tudo ele tinha razão. Ele venceu. Não haveria ninguém para impedi-lo de ficar perto dela. Ela estava livre para ficar com quem quisesse. Aquele pensamento me ficou remoendo por dentro e então eu tive uma idéia.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para a única pessoa que eu tinha certeza que me ajudaria em um momento como aquele e não faria muitas perguntas, porque confiava muito em mim. Procurei na agenda por _Peter Mourison _e em seguida apertei a tecla _Send._

Peter atendeu com o seu jeito animado e simpático de sempre.

- Oi Dan. E ai cara?

- Ola Peter. Tudo legal com você?

- Tá tudo ótimo. Cara, eu ia te ligar hoje, to com uma novidade para você que acho que vai agradá-lo e muito.

- Que novidade?

- Daniel, eu falei com a Luize ontem à noite. Encontrei com ela lá na cafetería. Como você viaja e não me conta seu lance com ela? Ela está tão radiante que não se cabe em si. Você não tem coração!! Eu tô acompanhando a história de vocês há séculos e você nem pra me contar que finalmente vocês estão juntos! - Ele fingiu voz de ressentimento.

- Eu não pude cara. As coisas andam meio loucas por aqui.

- O que quer dizer com "as coisas andam meio loucas", Daniel? - A voz dele mudou de tom na mesma hora. Ele me conhecia bem demais para saber quando há algum problema comigo.

- Peter, eu preciso de um favor seu.

- O que você quiser.

- Olha, você vai achar estranho o que eu vou te pedir, mas não me faça muitas perguntas, ok? Eu vou te explicar quando eu voltar para Londres.

- Ok. Desembucha de uma vez Daniel!

- Peter, eu não vou voltar para Londres agora. Meus pais fecharam um negócio aqui na Itália e eles querem que eu fique. Pra encurtar a história, eu briguei com eles e disse que não vou ficar. Eu estou indo para os Estados Unidos amanhã. Eu não posso voltar para Londres, por aconteceu um lance muito doido comigo aqui e não há a mínima possibilidade de eu voltar agora.

- O que pode ser mais _louco_ do que houve conosco há alguns meses atrás? - Ele disse se referindo ao Pacto.

- Acredite, o que houve foi mais louco que aquilo e não me pergunte o que é, porque não posso te contar agora. Mas a questão é: e estou indo embora por causa da Luize.

- O que? - Ele disse sem acreditar. - Que história é essa McWay?

-Entenda, eu vou voltar, mas não agora. Esqueça o lance comigo, tá? Você não vai entender de qualquer forma, mas o que eu quero não tem a ver comigo e sim com a Lu. É o seguinte. Matheus Sylver está aqui, no mesmo hotel que eu.

- Nossa você é azarado mesmo, hein ?

- É, eu sei, mas ouça. Nós brigamos aqui no hotel e ele sabe que eu não vou voltar pra Londres. Ele tá se sentindo o vitorioso da coisa toda porque ele acha que agora que eu não vou estar no caminho ele vai poder ficar com a Lu e isso tá me deixando pirado.

- Eu imagino, mas como eu posso te ajudar?

- Peter, fica de olho no Mat. Não o deixe... _chegar perto_ da Luize, nem que pra isso você tenha que usar seus _dons. _Você me entende, não? - A visão de Mat junto com a Luize me deixava alucinado.

- Entendo. - Ele fez um arzinho de riso. Ele detestava o Mat tanto quanto eu, e o pensamento de usar magia nele, o deixava bem animado. Ele mesmo já tinha me dado essa sugestão quando ganhamos nossos poderes.

- A proteja do que for necessário e não diga a ela que nós tivemos essa conversa. Não diga que sabe para onde estou indo e nem que você teve contato comigo.

- Pode deixar comigo Daniel. A Luize é como se fosse minha irmã e não vou deixar aquele panaca se intrometer no futuro dela. Te dou minha palavra amigo.

- Obrigado Peter. Sabia que podia contar com você. Quando eu voltar, eu te conto tudo.

- Eu não sei por que está indo embora, mas eu tenho certeza que você tem uma boa explicação para tudo isso. Volte quando puder e deixe que da Luize eu cuido.

- Obrigado mais uma vez. Eu vou manter contato com você.

- Ok Dan.

- Tchau Peter.

- Tchau Daniel. Se cuida, cara.

- Você também. - Desliguei o telefone com um grande alivio. Eu tinha certeza que o Peter faria o possível e o impossível para proteger Luize.

No quarto dia eu já estava com minha mala pronta para partir. Nada me impediria de ir embora dali.

Fui até o quarto de meus pais para avisá-los que estava indo embora. Eu não podia sair de lá escondido, Primeiro: porque assim que eles descobrissem colocariam a _policia do mundo todo _atrás de mim, segundo: Eu voltaria para a Inglaterra daqui algum tempo, então eu precisaria de um lugar para ficar, e eu gostava da minha mansão em Londres, terceira: eu iria precisar de dinheiro e meus pais eram bem capazes de bloquear meu cartão de crédito e minha conta bancária para que eu ficasse sem dinheiro e quarto: eu não queria que eles enlouquecessem sem saber onde eu estava. Não que eu fosse contar exatamente onde eu estava, por que eu não ia, mas iria ser melhor para eles dessa forma.

Eu me sentei em uma das cadeiras da mesa do quarto deles.

- Pai, mãe, eu vim avisá-los que estou indo embora.

Meu pai apenas me observou e ascentiu.

- Eu já esperava por isso depois do episódio do jantar. Eu e sua mãe conversamos sobre isso. Eu não vou te impedir Daniel, por que eu sei que não vai adiantar te manter aqui a força. Nós estaremos te esperando aqui e você pode vir para cá quando quiser.

Isso foi mais fácil do que eu tinha imaginado. É claro que eles estavam imaginando que eu estava indo embora por que eu não queria ficar na Itália, mas eu não ia estragar tudo e dizer que eu não estava indo para a Inglaterra, meu pai era bem capaz de me impedir de ir embora se ele soubesse. Achei mais seguro contar quando já estivesse longe.

- Obrigado por entender pai.

- Quando você vai? - Perguntou minha mãe.

- Hoje à noite. Bom, - disse me levantando. - era só isso. - Caminhei até minha mãe e beijei o rosto dela. Eu tinha que sair dali. Já tinha esgotado meu controle com o cheiro de sangue humano. Era mais seguro sair dai antes que eu fizesse qualquer besteira. - Tchau mãe. Eu te ligo. - Sussurrei para ela, enquanto a abraçava. Eu a soltei e estendi a mão para meu pai. As coisas entre eu e ele eram sempre formais. Nós nunca nos abraçávamos e nem nos permitíamos qualquer cena de emoção que fosse. - Obrigado mais uma vez por entender pai. - Ele apertou minha mão. - A gente se vê.

- Tchau Daniel. Se cuida.

Dei um meio sorriso para ele e sai do quarto. Fiquei imaginando _como _eu iria embora, por que afinal de contas eu não sabia onde Tanya morava e não tinha a mínima idéia de como sair da Itália em um avião sozinho com tantos humanos em um local fechado.

Não precisei me preocupar muito com isso. O telefone do meu quarto tocou.

Eu o atendi e era a moça da recepção que estava na linha.

- Alô.

- Sr. McWay? - Ouvi a doce voz dela dizer. Me concentrei na presença dela que estava no saguão do hotel e quando ela ouviu minha voz senti as emoções dela se intensificando. Ela não se esquecera do dia que voltei. Esbocei um sorriso. Era engraçado como as garotas estavam agindo quando falavam comigo desde que eu me transformei

- Sim - Não pude conter o divertimento em minha voz.

- Hãn... É... - A ouvi respirar fundo do outro lado da linha e a senti lutando para se controlar. Finalmente ela soltou - A Senhorita Mirella Volturi está na linha e gostaria de falar com o senhor. Posso passar a ligação?

Mirella é claro. Estava até estranhando ela não ter me ligado até agora, porque a essa altura ela já sabia em que hotel eu estava.

- Mirella... - Murmurei inaldivelmente para mim mesmo. - Pode passar a ligação.

- Ok, estou passando. - Senti as emoções dela ficando decepcionada. Ela esperava que eu não atendesse Mirella.

- Daniel? - Ouvi a sedutora música da voz de Mirella no telefone.

- Olá Mirella. - Falei em um tom meio tedioso.

- Sentiu minha falta?

- Você não sabe quanto - Disparei sarcasticamente.

Ela riu alto. - Ok, deixemos o sarcasmo de lado. Já falou com seus pais?

- Já. Estava esperando um contato de vocês para poder ir.

- Ótimo. Vou te esperar na praça hoje à noite, por volta das oito, tudo bem para você?

- Claro.

- Vamos pegar o vôo da 01h30min da manhã em Florença. Vou com você. Aro me deu a missão de te entregar são e salvo pessoalmente para Tânya. Ele não quer correr o risco de você atacar alguém por acidente no avião.

- Isso é ótimo, por que eu também estava preocupado com isso. Estou começando a ter sede novamente e não acho que poderei me conter por muito mais tempo. - Isso era verdade... Estava começando a sentir minha garganta a queimar e tinha medo de atacar alguém por acidente, como fizera com a moça no prédio dos Volturi... Balancei a cabeça afastando esse pensamento.

- Ok Daniel. Devo dizer que estou impressionada de como você está se comportando bem. Pensei que você iria se negar a ir comigo.

- Mirella, escute. Eu ainda não te perdoei por ter me achado e me transformado em Vampiro. Primeiro porque eu não queria ser transformado, segundo por que foi_ muito_ doloroso e terceiro por que você está fazendo eu me afastar de Luize e eu estou puto da vida com você, então não abuse da sorte. Eu vou com você porque preciso, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não estou morrendo de vontade de te lançar outro feitiço, como fiz lá na praça... Você se lembra não?

Eu podia até ver a cara que ela devia estar fazendo do outro lado da linha. Ela provavelmente estava morrendo de rir da minha cara, porque ela simplesmente amava me irritar.

- Sim eu me lembro, mas tenho a desconfiança que o que eu fiz com você foi mais doloroso... - Ela disse com uma voz divertida e eu fiz uma carranca. - Mas enfim Daniel. Eu não vou te irritar mais por hoje. Nós vamos fazer uma longa viagem até o Alasca e eu não quero ficar do lado de um cara que esteja mal humorado. Ainda mais se esse cara for você.

- Ótimo! Então tchau Mirella. Até mais tarde.

Nem esperei ela responder. Taquei o telefone na cara dela e acabei partindo ao meio o fone com a força com que o taquei.

- Merda. - Murmurei... Eu definitivamente _tinha _que aprender a controlar minhas forças exageradas.

Sai do hotel sem me despedir dos meus pais. Tenho certeza que eles não se importariam, afinal eles já estavam avisados que eu iria embora, eles só não sabiam que eu não estava indo para Londres... Mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Encontrei Mirella na praça. Ela estava parada próximo à torre do relógio e quando a vi quase parei de andar com a surpresa.

Ela estava usando uma blusa lilás de mangas compridas, agarrada a sua fina cintura. Os cabelos loiro claríssimo estavam lisos e presos em um rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça, usava uma calça jeans muito justa e então pude ver o quão largo e sexy eram os seus quadris... Como imaginei ao vê-la com a longa capa esvoaçante..._"Pare de pensar nessas coisas, Daniel!"_ e usava tênis, como uma adolescente normal...Íamos viajar como dois adolescentes normais em um avião (com a diferença que os "adolescentes normais" eram "vampiros _adolescentes_ NADA normais").

Ela sorriu ao me ver, mas eu apenas a fitei com a expressão mais fria que pude e então a senti recuar.

- Você ainda não está de bom humor... - Ela comentou hesitando.

- Não eu não estou... Será que dá pra gente ir logo? - Falei as palavras com impaciência.

- Ok, vamos.

Caminhamos até a rua de baixo para pegar o carro de Mirella... Quase caí de costas quando vi o carro dela... Um Lanbourghni grafite cintlante. Sim... dá pra imaginar isso? Aquela garota dirigia um Lanbourghni! Que tipo de garota dirige um Lanbourghni? ...É raro ver uma garota dirigindo um... Ah sim, me lembrei... Garotas _como Mirella_ dirigem Lanbourghnis ... garotas pervesas, estilosas, sexys ...

- E garotas de atitudes, que não desistem facilmente também. - Ela completou. Eu a fitei perplexo. Eu tinha dito as palavras em voz alta sem nem mesmo perceber. Se eu pudesse corar, provavelmente estaria roxo de vergonha agora.

Ela sorriu para mim e então entrou no carro.

O caminho de carro de Volterra à Florença foi silencioso. Eu não falei com Mirella e podia sentir que ela estava se remoendo de vontade de falar comigo, mas ela era orgulhosa demais para fazê-lo e eu não tinha a mínima intenção de deixá-la sair vitoriosa de nossa briga silenciosa.

O mesmo ocorreu durante as primeiras horas de vôo com destino ao Alasca. Mirella me fitava com o canto dos olhos e só então percebi que ela usava lentes de contato azuis, que por cima da cor vermelho vibrante que eram os olhos dela, ficavam de um tom de violeta estranho, mas muito bonito, deixando-a mais bela que antes. É claro que não fiz esse comentário a ela, (como também não fiz o comentário de como ela estava sexy dentro daquela calça justa) porque eu ainda estava puto da vida com ela.

E então eu venci. Ela me olhou diretamente agora.

- Não vai dizer nada Daniel?

Eu a encarei com um olhar desinteressado e eu tinha certeza que isso a irritaria. Era o que eu estava disposto a fazer antes de deixá-la. Irrita-la o máximo que eu pudesse.

- O que quer que eu diga? – Perguntei no maior tédio do mundo. Eu tinha razão, a raiva percorreu o corpo dela me atingindo também, mas eu procurei me controlar e não deixar a raiva dela dominar meu corpo.

- Pelo amor de Deus Daniel. Você ainda está com raiva? – Ela rosnou as palavras, sussurrando-as para mim.

- E como você estaria se sentindo se estivesse no meu lugar hein? – Sussurrei de volta para ela, ainda muito calmo e com voz tão entediada quanto antes.

- Daniel, o que quer? Quer que eu peça desculpas? Se for isso, então ta legal. Desculpe-me, Ok? Não era minha intenção magoa-lo, mas já que o fiz você não poderia esquecer tudo isso e agir normalmente comigo? Você está me deixando maluca.

- Eu não vou perdoar você, se é isso que está querendo. Pode tirar isso da cabeça, porque não vai acontecer... Deixe-me em paz Mirella.

- Eu não vou desistir assim de você, nem se anime com essa idéia. Mas se não que falar comigo eu não vou me opor. Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ter que voltar para os Volturi e você sabe disso.

- Que seja. Volto para os Volturi e não para _Mirella_ Volturi. – Ergui uma sobrancelha com ar de riso.

Eu a senti ficar furiosa e aquilo me atingiu com uma intensidade maior do que eu previra. Então acrescentei quase inaudivelmente.

- Quer fazer o _favor _de se controlar? Eu estou tentando não matar metade desses passageiros e sentir a raiva que você está sentindo não está me ajudando em nada.

- Vou fazer o possível – Ela acrescentou com um sorriso sarcástico.

Não me sentia nada confortável ao lado de Mirella. Nós não nos falamos mais até que chegamos ao Alasca. Eu sabia que lá fora estava um frio cortante, mas eu não senti frio quando desci do avião. Pelo contrário, a temperatura estava estranhamente agradável em minha pele.

Andamos até o saguão do Aeroporto e então Mirella se virou para mim.

- Tanya já está aqui nos esperando em algum lugar. Vou deixá-lo com ela e vou embora.

- Hãn... Como assim? Vai embora... quer dizer ... tipo, agora? - Perguntei meio confuso.

- Aram... Agora.

- Nossa... Então, só veio garantir que eu chegaria aqui mesmo não é?

- É. - Ela respondeu com um jeito meio sombrio e triste - Olha, lá está Tanya.

Olhei em direção a onde Mirella fitava. Havia uma garota loira deslumbrante parada, olhando diretamente para nós. Os longos cabelos louros acobreados muito lisos pendiam sob a cintura e rosto dela era encantador.

Ela me olhava perplexa, enquanto caminhávamos até ela. Concentrei-me nas emoções dela, mas não consegui definir bem o que ela estava sentindo. Ela sentia muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. Quando cheguei mais perto pude ver que os olhos dela não eram vermelhos como o de Mirella e sim dourados.

- Tanya. - Mirella a cumprimentou.

Tanya abriu um sorriso extravagantemente deslumbrante.

- Mirella... Como está ? Há tempos não a vejo.

Mirella abriu um sorriso tão encantador quanto o de Tanya.

- Estou ótima, obrigado.

Algumas pessoas que passavam próximo de onde nós estávamos pareciam meio "tontas" ao verem as duas sorrindo daquela forma.

Então Tanya se voltou para mim.

- Então esse é Daniel? - Ela sorriu brevemente, enquanto estendia a mão para mim.

- Sim, eu mesmo. É um grande prazer conhece-la Tanya. - Estendi minha mão e apertei a dela. Quando minha mão tocou a dela, a senti estremecer e_ senti _uma emoção muito forte, como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento, só que aquela emoção não era a que eu estava sentindo e sim a emoção de Tanya passeando pelo meu corpo.

_Edward._ Meu cérebro acusou de repente. O que Edward tinha a ver com aquilo?

- O prazer é todo meu. - Ela agia como se nada estivesse acontecendo dentro dela, mas mesmo assim me fitou de uma maneira _muito_ sensual.

Acho que Mirella notou, por que ela fechou a cara na mesma hora.

- Bom, acho que já fiz minha parte, agora é com você Tanya. Fique de olho nele. – Mirella estava tão furiosa quanto no avião. Sinceramente eu não podia ficar no mesmo ambiente que as duas. Eu sentia toda a raiva de Mirella e a mistura de sentimentos de Tanya... Eu ia acabar explodindo com as emoções delas dentro de mim.

- Deixe comigo Mirella. É sempre um prazer ter alguém como Daniel querendo se juntar a nós.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – Mirella respondeu em tom de deboche. – Então eu vou indo. Tchau Tanya. – Mirella deu um beijo na bochecha de Tanya.

E então se virou para mim. Ela caminhou olhando bem dentro dos meus olhos com os olhos falsamente violetas. Minha cabeça rodou um pouco, mas eu tentei me controlar. Ela ficou a centímetros do meu rosto e me deu um sorriso pra lá de encantador. E então ela me beijou. Ela movimentou sua boca gentilmente sobre a minha e eu acompanhei os movmentos com a minha boca, fechando os olhos desfrutando do momento e da surpresa. Eu gostei daquilo mais do que eu esperava. Ela se afastou de mim e continuou sorrindo e então falou da forma mais musical que conseguiu:

- Tchau McWay. Vou sentir sua falta. Volte para mim. – Eu a olhava sem reação, porque sinceramente não sei o que eu senti naquele momento. Foi mais a surpresa em si que me deixou sem reação... E como eram macios os lábios dela...

Mirella lançou um olhar _muito_ significativo e perverso para Tanya e então saiu andando tranquilamente se misturando em meio aos humanos, como se nada tivesse acontecido, apesar de eu saber que ela estava quase se explodindo de emoção.

Olhei para Tanya e ela me fitava com as sobrancelhas erguidas e não precisava _sentir _para saber o que ela estava sentindo, a indignação estava estampada na cara dela.

Ela me deu um meio sorriso.

- O que foi isso?

- Haãn... ? – Fiquei meio sem graça. – Nem eu sei direito Tanya.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e a senti meio confusa.

Começamos andar em direção ao estacionamento do aeroporto, e então Tanya resolveu conversar comigo.

- Daniel, porque não me conta _exatamente_ o porque os Volturi se interessaram _tanto_ por você?

Eu olhei meio desconfiado para ela, mas acabei me decidindo por contar a verdade, afinal eu teria que começar a confiar nela para se quisesse mesmo conviver com ela durante tanto tempo.

- Tanya...Já ouviu falar em _magia_?

- O que quer dizer Daniel? - Ela me fitou meio cisada.

Bom, eu não era exatamente _normal_ quando Mirella me encontrou... eu sou ... uma espécie de ... Bruxo.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e me encarou ...

- O quê? _Bruxo_?

- Isso... _bruxo_. Só que eu não era bruxo . Isso aconteceu à mais ou menos 2 meses.

Ela me olhava perplexa.

- Isso explica tudo ... Você é _especial_, não? Mais um bruxo, além dos irmãos Jane e Alec, para a coleção de Aro. Só que um bruxo completo agora ...

- Alec e Jane bruxos?

- É assim que os chamam. Jane tem a capacidade de fazer a pessoa pensar que está sentindo dor, mas isso não é bem realidade. Na verdade a pessoa não está sentindo dor alguma, é somente uma ilusão que ela coloca na mente da pessoa e Alec tem o efeito contrário. Ele meio que "anestesia" a pessoa. Ele é como se fosse o antítodo de Jane. Por causa desse dons incríveis e perigosos eles são chamados de irmãos bruxos ... Mas você é mais completo que isso, você pode realmente usar magia. É obvio o porque de Aro ter se interessado tanto por você. "Ele é um rapaz com dons maravilhosamente especiais", foi as palavras que ele usou quando me ligou pedindo minha ajuda.

- Não é só isso... Eu tenho outro tipo de poder ...

- Outro?

- Sim outro. No carro eu te explico tudo.

Contei para Tanya desde que me tornara bruxo até o dia da transformção. Disse o porque de ter aceitado ser transformado e contei para ela sobre as "presenças e seus sentimentos". Quando comentei a parte sobre Edward, a senti ficar muito tensa e voltei a me lembrar do que senti no aeroporto.

Assim que cheguei liguei para meus pais para dizer que eu não estava em Londres e sim nos EUA. Quando minha mãe perguntou onde estava, não disse que estava no Alasca, preferi mentir dizendo que eu estava em Nova York e fiz o maior teatro, dizendo que o motivo para eu não ter voltado para Londres era que eu precisava de um tempo para pensar ... Eles acabaram caindo na minha conversa. Pedi para que me enviassem os documentos escolares .. você sabe né? Para poder acompanhar a escola... Outra mentira. Eu iria dar um jeito de falsificar os documentos para que eles não descobrirem que eu fiquei sem estudar, tudo para que não desconfiassem de nada. Pedi para que enviassem os documentos para o hotel onde sempre nós ficávamos em Nova York. Como éramos clientes frequentes lá, liguei para o gerente do Hotel e expliquei que estaria chegando um documento muito importante remetido à mim e pedi o _pequeno favor_ de que enviasse o documento para o Alasca, pois não poderia está retirando por causa de uma viagem de férias que estava fazendo e ele ficou muito "feliz" em ajudar. Essas pessoas sempre ficavam felizes em ajudar quando havia dinheiro envolvido.

O clã Denali era formado por cinco vampiros, sendo que 4 eram fêmeas. Eles eram Kate, Tanya, Irinia, Carmem e Eleazer (alma gêmea de Carmem).

Eles me trataram muito bem desde o dia que havia chegado em Denali e eu estava tendo um incrível progresso com minha dieta "vegetariana". O sangue dos animais não era comparado ao dos humanos, não era nem de longe tão apetitoso e apelativo, mas mesmo assim, conseguia suprir minha necessidade. Aprendi também que o sangue de animais predadores maiores eram mais suculentos.

Por mais que eu estivesse tendo progresso, eu me sentia cada vez mais solitário e com raiva. Eu queria poder voltar, mas eu sabia que ainda não estava preparado.

Eu mantinha contato com Peter. Ele me dizia o quanto Luize estava triste pela minha partida e que ela procurava não falar em mim, pois parecia que ela iria desmoronar a qualquer momento quando o fazia. Peter a estava protegendo de tudo e estava fazendo o possível para manter Mat afastado da Lú.

Eu queria confortá-la em meus braços. Todas as vezes que falava com Peter eu ficava cada vez mais angustiado.

Tanya estava tendo muita paciência com meu estado de melancolia, mas no terceiro mês ela já não sabia mais o que fazer comigo e então ela resolveu por um basta.

- Daniel, eu não agüento te ver assim. Eu sei que estou te ajudando com sua dieta, mas eu não posso deixar você se destruir assim.

- Tanya, eu não posso voltar ainda. Não estou preparado. Eu sinto isso.

Ela pegou meu rosto entre as mãos e olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos.

- Eu sei Daniel. - Ela sussurrou. - Mas eu não posso te ajudar com Luize. Eu não sei como é namorar um humano e não faço a mínima idéia de fazê-lo sem matá-lo, mas eu conheço alguém que pode fazer isso por você.

Ela sentiu um aperto grande no coração e eu também _senti _através das emoções dela, mesmo o meu coração sendo tão silencioso como uma rocha._ Edward._ Meu cérebro acusou mais uma vez. Todas as vezes que Tanya pensava nele, eu sentia um aperto no coração, que obviamente era o que ela sentia.

- Está me dizendo que vai me mandar para os Cullen?

- É uma opção.

- Tanya, - levantei de repente. - isso está fora de cogitação. Pelo que eu percebi Carlisle Cullen não está nada feliz com os Volturi após a visitinha de Edward e Bella à Volterra. O que a leva pensar que ele vai me aceitar lá? Que ele vai querer treinar um vampiro _VOLTURI_? – O nome Volturi me causava repulsa.

- Você só se juntou aos Volturi porque não queria perder o amor da sua vida. Você se sacrificou por ela e tenho certeza que Carlisle entenderá isso. Quando Edward souber, vai ajudar você, quer Carlisle queira ou não.

Ví Tanya me encarando profundamente e senti as emoções dela se intensificando. Toda vez que ela me olhava daquele jeito eu sentia um aperto no peito, que era o que ela estava sentindo. Ela estava pensando em Edward novamente.

- Tanya, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro Dan.

- Porque toda vez que você me olha você lembra de Edward?

- O que? - Ela ficou muito surpresa. - Pensei que seu dom fosse magia e sentir o que os outros sentem e não leitura de pensamento.

- E não é. Só que toda vez que você pensa nele eu _sinto _e frequentemente você pensa nele quando olha para mim... Não quero ser intrometido, mas há algo entre vocês?

Ela suspirou.

- Daniel, sim. Eu realmente penso muito nele quando estou perto de você. Vocês dois são muito parecidos. São pessoas amáveis, que têm que se sacrificar pelas garotas que amam. Você não tem noção de como o sangue de Bella é apelativo para Edward, e mesmo assim ele se contém porque o amor que ele sente é muito maior. E obviamente os _dois _têm uma beleza física que é algo atordoante de se ver, apesar de serem diferentes aparentemente. Ele é ruivo e você é loiro.

- Você pensou nele quando me viu lá no aeroporto no primeiro dia. No instante que você me olhou eu soube que ele tinha algo a ver com você.

Ela riu.

- Sim, tem razão. Eu gosto de Edward há tempos, mas ele não sente o mesmo por mim. Bella é a única que já ocupou o coração dele. _Uma mortal_. E bem, quando eu te vi não pude deixar de comparar sua beleza à dele. Imediatamente ele me veio à cabeça. Devo acrescentar que fiquei meio frustrada ao saber da sua história e ver como vocês dois eram parecidos até nisso, além da personalidade forte, a teimosia e a mania de proteção com as garotas que gostam. - Ela riu. Ela sabia que eu tinha colocado Peter para ficar de olho em Luize por mim. – Bom você é praticamente um... _Edward 2_. Desde então eu me pergunto, será que todos os vampiros gatos, simpáticos e cavalheiros irão se apaixonar por mortais? Porque não é possível. Edward e você foram os únicos dois vampiros que conheci até hoje pelo qual valeria a pena passar a eternidade e os dois gostam de humanas. Seria cômico, se não fosse triste.

Eu não pude deixar de rir. Então era isso? Eu era mais parecido com Edward do que eu pensava.

Eu a abracei.

- Tanya, relaxe. Você vai achar um vampiro legal para passar a eternidade. Tenha um pouco de paciência. Você é linda e tenho certeza que seu vampiro está por aí em algum lugar...

- Obrigado Dan. Luize tem sorte por ter alguém como você gostando dela. Bom, mas vamos deixar isso de lado. O fato é, eu vou ligar para Edward e você vai para Forks.

- Tanya ... isso não vai dar certo.

- É claro que vai. Deixe comigo.

Eu queria muito conhecer Edward. Eu tinha certeza que ele era o único que poderia me ajudar com Luize, afinal ele também gostava de uma humana. Eu não sabia se o sangue dela seria tão apelativo ao ponto de eu não conseguir me controlar, mas eu não queria pagar para ver. Eu precisava aprender a me controlar e estar preparado para o que quer que acontecesse quando eu voltasse a encontra-la. Eu não estava certo se Os Cullen aceitariam me ajudar, mas eu estava torcendo para que desse certo.

Tanya ligou para os Cullen e explicou minha situação à eles. Segundo Tanya, Carlisle Cullen achou magnifica a idéia e Edward disse que ficaria feliz em me ajudar.

Eu parti para Forks no dia seguinte.

A cidade era realmente estranha. A Floresta que cercava Forks era enorme. Parecia que tudo por ali era verde.

A enorme casa branca dos Cullens ficava no meio da floresta, próximo a um rio.

Nem precisei apertar a campainha. Antes mesmo de esticar minha mão para fazê-lo, um rapaz muito pálido, com olhos dourados como os de Tanya e o cabelo avermelhado abriu a porta. Edward. Me lembrei do que Tanya dissera do dom dele. "Ele é capaz de ler pensamentos". Provavelmente ele estava lendo os meus agora.

Ele se sentia realmente calmo. Muito controlado.

- Sim eu sou Edward. - Ele respondeu aos meus pensamentos esboçando um sorriso.- E você é Daniel McWay, não?

- Sim, eu mesmo.

Sorri com o canto dos lábios. Inacreditável, ele sabia mesmo o que eu estava pensando.

- Tenho certeza que seu dom é mais inacreditável que o meu, pelo menos foi o que Tanya deu a entender no telefonema. - Ele respondeu aos meus pensamentos novamente. Magia, os sentimentos e os motivos dos sentimentos das pessoas. Sim meus dons eram mesmo inacreditáveis.

As emoções de Edwad ficaram completamente surpresas.

- Ah. Sim inacreditável mesmo. - Ele pareceu meio atordoado e acho que ele se controlou ao máximo, porque de repente ele ficou tão relaxado, quanto estava quando eu cheguei. - Não fique parado aí, entre.

Os Cullen eram vampiros amáveis. Eles viviam como se fossem realmente uma família. Esme e Carlisle eram como se fossem os pais deles e Edward, Emmett, Rosalie (casada com Emmett), Jasper e Alice (casada com Jasper) eram como se fossem seus filhos. Em Forks, todos pensavam que Esme e Carlisle os tinham adotados, por que eles eram jovens demais para terem tantos filhos adolescentes. Eles figiam que Jasper e Rosalie eram irmãos biológicos e por isso eram chamados de os irmãos Hale. E Emmett, Alice e Edward tinham o sobrenome Cullen. Isso era realmente muito esperto da parte deles porque afinal, como eles explicariam o fato de irmãos estarem namorando?

Esme, a esposa de Dr Carlisle Cullen, me recebeu como se eu fosse seu filho. Ela era a pessoa mais doce e amável o planeta.

O Dr. Carlisle me recebeu tão bem quanto Esme. A compaixão e a sabedoria dele eram realmente impressionantes. Ele já estava vagando pelo mundo há mais de 400 anos.

Rosalie, era a vampira mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Ela conseguia ser mais bonita que Mirella (urgh), e olha que isso era quase impossível. Ela era meio arrogante e entendia muito de carro. Eu me divertia quando ela me dava umas aulas de mecânia. Era engraçado ver aquele garota que parecia uma modelo de passarela, com os longos cabelos loiro dourados, com uma calça jeans rasgada e uma camiseta branca toda suja de gracha em baixo de um carro.

Emmett era parecido com um urso. Um urso brincalhão eu diria. Ele tinha um ótimo senso de humor e um sarcásmo a mil por hora. Ele fazia muitas piadinhas a respeito de Edward e me lembrava Peter por causa da sua personalidade simpática, só que ele era muito mais assutador que Peter. Ele estava me ajudando a treinar com lutas. Ao que parece Emmett ama Lutar. Ele não tinha bem um dom, mas todos diziam que de todos os vampiros que já vagaram pela face da terra, ele era um dos mais fortes.

Alice parecia uma fadinha. Os cabelos eram curtos e espetadinhos para todos os lados e tinha um senso para moda que era fora do comum. Desde que cheguei nunca a vira repetir uma peça de roupa. Ela era uma das mais diferentes dos Cullen. Alice previa o futuro. Era algo que chegava dar medo e ela praticamente _nunca_ errava. Eu soube que uma das únicas vezes que tinha errado foi no ano anterior, quando ela previra que Bella se jogara de um precipício para se matar, o que acabou ocasionando a "visita" de Bella e Edward à Volterra. Ninguém tocava muito nesse assunto, Edward simplesmente ficava furioso quando o faziam.

Jasper era um dos quais eu mais gostava. Ele tinha um dom muito parecido com o meu. Ele sentia as emoções das pessoas. As diferenças entre nós é que ele podia controlar as emoções dos outros, eu não podia e eu sabia o porquê das pessoas se sentiam daquele modo e ele não sabia. Jasper estava me ajudando muito desde que eu chegara a Forks. _"O controle da sua mente é tudo Daniel",_ era o que ele dizia e apesar de ele ser o menos controlado dos Cullen para a coisa de beber sangue de animais, por mais incrível que pareça, ele tinha razão. Eu conseguia me concentrar mais nas coisas ao meu redor quando controlava minha mente. Eu estava usando essa técnica para praticamente tudo o que eu fazia ultimamente. E eu estava apostando nela para quando voltasse para Londres. Me controlar perto de Luize era a única coisa no mundo que eu queria.

Edward era mais parecido comigo do que eu pensava. Nós dois entrávamos em pânico quando o assunto eram as gorotas que nós gostávamos. Tanya tinha razão, era fora do comum a mania de proteção que nós tínhamos. Na minha opinião, Edward era mais maníaco que eu. Ele praticamente decidia tudo por Bella. Ele ficara apavorado com o que houve em Volterra e eu não tirava a razão dele. Acredite, depois que você sabia o que acontecia por detrás da linda fachada do prédio Volturi, você sentiria arrepios só de pensar no lugar. Quando não estava com Bella, ele gastava grande parte de seu tempo no esplendoroso piano de cauda branco, que ficava na sala de estar e sempre tocava aquela música de ninar. A música que ele compôs para Bella, foi o que Emmett me disse. Edward era ágil e o dom dele as vezes me incomodava um pouco. Não era culpa dele ser daquele jeito, mas era constragedor demais todas as vezes que eu pensava nos beijos de Luize.

Eu procurava NÃO pensar em Mirella quando eu sabia que Edward poderia estar escutando, mas tenho que adimitir que as vezes a imagem dela me incomodava demais. Ela conseguia me irritar, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão sedutora e doce, que eu não sabia muito bem o que sentir. Eu sabia que eu não a amava, porque o amor da minha existência estava em Londres me esperando e depois da transformação o sentimento parecia que estava mais intenso que antes. Eu sabia que mesmo que eu vivesse mais dois milênios (o que provavelmente aconteceria) eu não a esqueceria. Eu me preguntava frequentemente como seria quando Luize viesse a morrer. Eu não pretendia transformá-la e condená-la para o resto da eternidade, até porque eu tinha certeza que ela não concordaria com isso, mas eu tinha plena consciência que um dia ela me deixaria. O que aconteceria comigo quando viesse acontecer? Eu não sabia, mas talvez eu fizesse como Edward e fosse até Volterra aprontar algo que realmente incomode os Volturi. Eu tinha certeza que eles não tolerariam esse tipo de atitude da minha parte. Bom Mirella era um dos meus GRANDES problemas. Se Luize um dia descobrisse sobre ela eu estaria arruinado. E alguma coisa me dizia que Mirella iria aprontar muito ainda, antes que me deixasse em paz. O beijo no aeroporto foi só o começo.

Eu estava adiando a conversa sobre Bella com Edward. Eu precisava saber como ele conseguia ficar tão próximo a ela. Eu sabia que não era sem sacrifício, pois toda vez que ele pensava nela eu sentia como _ele_ se sentia. Era inacreditável o quanto Edward tinha que se controlar para não matá-la.

Eu não a conhecia pessoalmente. Bella sabia que tinha um novo vampiro morando com os Cullen (ela era a única na cidade que sabia), mas Edward a proibiu de ir até lá. Eu não o culpava. Eu era um vampiro rescénascido e não tinha certeza se poderia me controlar perto de uma humana que, ao que parece, tinha o cheiro muito mais doce do que qualquer outro humano por aí. Eu me perguntava se sentiria a mesma coisa que Edward quando finalmente encontrasse Luize. Esse pensamento foi como um soco em meu estômago. Eu não podia suportar a possibilidade de querer matá-la a cada minuto que passasse ao lado dela.

Estava absorto em todos esses pensamentos sentado em uma poltrona na sala dos Cullens em uma tarde muito chuvosa, o que era muito comum em Forks, quando Edward passou pela porta da sala e sentou-se à minha frente.

- Daniel.

- Edward. – Eu o cumprimentei sem olhá-lo. Ele sabia o que eu estava pensando. Ao que parece, ele não me deixaria adiar a conversa por muito mais tempo.

- Sabe Daniel, você não está aqui em Forks à toa. Você sabe que eu _sei_ o que está pensando. Não vai adiantar adiar isso por muito mais tempo.

- O que quer dizer? – Disse ainda encarando minhas mãos. Eu estava me sentindo muito triste naquele dia e Edward estava morrendo de ansiedade por aquela conversa, mesmo seu rosto pacífico não demonstrando isso.

- Você está aqui por Luize. – Aquela era a primeira vez que ele falava dela abertamente. – E eu sei o quanto você a ama. Chega a doer quando você pensa nela.

- Você tem razão.

- Que tal parar de adiar essa conversa?

Aquela me parecia uma boa idéia. Eu queria realmente voltar à Londres e para isso precisava parar de adiar aquilo.

- Sim, é realmente uma boa idéia parar de adiar e eu sei o quanto você quer voltar à Londres. Você pensa nisso pelo menos umas 50 vezes por dia. - Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. - O que houve exatamente antes de você se tornar... um vampiro. – Ele hesitou na última palavra como se tivesse analisando como eu reagiria à ela. Ele estava meio tenso, acho que ele pensou que eu iria querer matá-lo por usar aquela palavra perto de mim. Eu evitava usá-la.

Eu sorri.

- Relaxe Edward. Eu não vou te estrangular por você ter usado essa palavra. Você não é a pessoa responsável por tudo isso. – A raiva percorreu meu corpo só de pensar em quem o tinha feito: Mirella.

- Ah! – O senti meio surpreso. – Então foi Mirella?

- Foi.

Apertei minha têmpora entre os dedos e fechei os olhos. Será que vampiros poderiam tomar remédios para dor de cabeça? Por que de repente a minha parecia que iria explodir...

- Você deve ter realmente chamado a atenção dela. É muito raro Mirella sair do prédio dos Volturis, só sai quando está muito interessada em alguém. Ela tem um enorme talento em encontrar pessoas que possam ter poderes depois de serem transformados... mas acho que você sabe disso. E não. Vampiros não podem tomar remédios para dor de cabeça, simplesmente não funciona. – Pensei em tentar assim mesmo. – e mesmo que tente você irá vomitar tudo depois mesmo... acredite, eu já fiz isso.

Eu ri. Ok. Ter somente Edward falando enquanto ele lia minhas respostas em pensamentos era realmente uma coisa engraçada.

- É, eu sei que Mirella tem esse talento... Então a conhece pessoalmente? – Pergutei interessado, afinal eu nem sonhava que ele pudesse conhecê-la.

- Conheço. Só a vi 3 vezes nesses 80 e poucos anos e com certeza é impossível esquecê-la... Ela não é o tipo de mulher que se possa ficar brincando. Ela _é _perigosa. – Ele ficou muito tenso ao falar nisso.

- Nem me fale... – Mirella era mortalmente perigosa, mas não era só nisso. Ela era um perigo para a sanidade de qualquer homem... Lembrei do beijo que ela me deu no aeroporto. Eu tinha que parar de pensar naquilo...

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e me encarou _muito _surpreso.

- Uau... Então, Mirella continua _quente._

Eu sacudi a cabeça.

- Pouco me importa se ela é quente. Eu não a quero. – Eu disse com raiva.

- Eu sei que você não a quer, mas ela conseguiu mexer com você. Ela deveria se juntar ao clã de Tanya, se quer saber...

- O que? Por que? – Tanya não era nenhum pouco tão malvada quanto Mirella.

- Sim, ela não é como Mirella, mas no quesito "sedução" elas têm uma disputa acirrada, eu te garanto. – Ele se sentiu incomodado em falar sobre Tanya.

- Oh. – Sim, Tanya era mestra em sedução, mas não conseguira seduzir Edward... Percebi que ele estava escutando meus pensamentos, quando torceu a cara. – Desculpe-me.

- Tudo bem. Mas como sabe disso?. – Era obvio como eu sabia... Como ela pensava nele quando me olhava, como ela se sentia quando o fazia. – Entendi. Você a _sentiu_. – Ele respondeu, escutando novamente meus pensamentos.

- Sim, Desculpe – Pedi novamente. Aquilo me deixou constrangido.

- Não se preocupe .. você não tem culpa, Ok?

- Ok.

- Então Mirella o encotrou e o transformou, certo?

- Certo ...

- _Por que_ ela fez isso? – Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Edward, você sabe que eu era meio que um bruxo antes de ser vampiro. Mirella me sentiu quando fui à Volterra e resolveu me transformar porque, você sabe, ela sente as pessoas com dons e mesmo antes de eu ser vampiro eu já sentia a presença das pessoas, mesmo não sentido os seus sentimentos. Pra resumir a história ela acha que nós dois devemos ficar _juntos _porque somos parecidos e tal. Então mesmo ela sabendo que eu amo outra, ela pensa que me transformando eu poderia mudar de idéia e ficar com ela, mas nós dois sabemos que não é assim que a coisa funciona. – No começo minhas palavras hesitaram, mas depois elas fluiam rapidamente. Eu nem respirava de tão rápido que elas saíam de minha boca.

Uma ruga se formou na testa de Edward.

- Sim, nós dois sabemos. E o que pretende fazer em relação à Luize? Sabe, ela não vai viver para sempre.

- E o que _você_ pretende fazer em relação à Bella? - Provoquei.

Ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso com o canto dos lábios.

- Sinceramente eu não sei. Ela insiste que eu devo transformá-la, mas eu não vou condená-la à imortalidade, apesar de termos feito o acordo com Os Volturi. Tem que ter um jeito de deixá-la imuni à isso.– Eu sentia ele ficando cada vez mais estressado enquanto falava sobre isso. – Carlisle prometeu transformá-lo logo depois da formatura e eu não estou nada contente com tudo isso. Eu sei que na verdade ela quer que eu a transformo, então fiz um acordo com ela. Eu só a transformo se ela se casar comigo. Ela acha que eu não sei, mas ela quer demais isso e eu estou me aproveitando da situação. A idéia de casamento é tão repulsiva à ela que eu tenho certeza que isso irá atrasar a transformação pelos menos alguns anos. - Ele ficou incomado com isso. Na verdade eu achava que ele queria mesmo que ela casasse com ele. - Eu temo que ela mude de idéia e resolva ser transformado por Carlisle.

- Ela é uma parada dura hein?

- Sim, Bella é uma teimosa. - Ele começou a rir. Era inacrediável o quanto ele a amava. - Luize não sabe de tudo isso, não é mesmo?

É claro que ela não sabia. Como eu iria contar pra ela que eu era tipo ... Um Vampiro?

- Certo. Você vai contar para ela?

NÃO. Minha cabeça gritou em pensamento. PELO-AMOR-DE-DEUS-NÃO!

- E como vai fazer para lidar com tudo isso? Eu também achava que o certo era esconder a verdade de Bella, mas a verdade é que as coisas ficaram muito mais fáceis depois que ela descobriu. Não acha que Luize encararia muito melhor a situação se ela soubesse.?

- Edward, você não conhece Luize. Ela surtaria se soubesse. Ela não consegue aceitar nem ela mesma pelo fato de ter virado bruxa Ela tenta agir como se fosse normal, mas no fundo ela sabe que não é, e isso a deixa pirada. Ela... ela é muito conciente das coisas ao redor dela e tenta optar por nunca fazer besteiras. Ao contrário de Bella, que quer muito ser uma de nós, Luize não aceitaria isso. Eu não sou nem capaz de imaginar o que ela vai fazer quando souber.

Edward olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos.

- Ela vai aceitar. Está ouvindo? Se ela amar você pelo menos um terço do que você a ama, ela vai aceitar. É só uma questão de tempo Daniel.

A imagem de Luize passou pela minha cabeça, como um anjo de olhos azuis escuros.

- Ela é muito bonita. - Edward soltou de repente. - Nós dois temos sorte por amar gorotas tão lindas como ela e Bella.

-Com certeza nós temos. Escute, Emmett me disse que Bella é a única que você não consegue ouvir. É verdade?

Ele riu.

- É. No começo eu fiquei muito intrigado com tudo isso. Eu estava prestes a enlouquecer, mas hoje encaro bem melhor tudo isso, apesar de eu ainda ficar quase doido querendo saber o que ela pensa.Você precisa conhecer a Bella. Bella é ... _diferente._ Vai entender melhor quando conhecê-la.

Eu fiquei supreso. Ele ia mesmo deixar eu chegar perto de Bella?

- É claro que vou. Eu sei que você me acha paranóico com a proteção à Bella, mas você também é em relação à Luize. Daniel, você colocou seu melhor amigo para vigiá-la! - Parecia a idéia ainda não havia se encaixado muito bem na cabeça dele . Dei de ombros. - E Você pode não acreditar, mas é o vampiro recénascido mais controlado que já conheci. Parece que você já tem anos de experiência com isso tudo, chega a ser irreal.

- Os Volturi estavam muito cientes do que faziam antes de fazê-lo. Eles sabiam que eu me controlaria por Luize e eles sabiam o alto grau de controle que eu tinha chegado quando virei bruxo. Eu era o único do nosso grupo que sentia presenças em todos os cantos, mesmo que eu estivesse sozinho.

Ele sorriu.

- A coisa é a seguinte... se quiser mesmo ficar perto da Luize, o que você tem que fazer é controlar sua mente ... e acostumar-se com o cheiro ... É um preço alto, mas vale a pena.

- Eu sei que sim. Controle da mente. OK. Eu vou me lembrar disso.

- Arram, eu sei que vai.

Eu passei a me controlar muito melhor depois daquela conversa. Eu tinha quase a certeza que poderia muito bem ficar em um local cheio de humanos, sem ninguém me vigiando, que eu não sentiria vontade de atacá-los. Isso já era um começo.

Os dias voavam em Forks. E como sempre eu passava meu tempo lutando com Emmett. Eu estava ficando cada vez melhor naquilo, ainda mais porque eu tinha uma vantagem indescutível sobre ele, por causa da minha força de recénascido.

Foi em uma dessa lutas que ele resolveu tirar um barato da minha cara.

- Então, quer dizer que você e Mirella Volturi andaram dando uns amaços? - Ele disse na maior despreocupação do mundo. Eu fui pego de supresa. No gereal, quando alguém estava para me dizer algo do tipo ela estava muito frenetica, mas Emmett estava tão tranquilo que eu quase caí de costas quando ele falou.

- Como é que é? Quem te disse isso? - Lancei um olhar _muito _significativo à Edward, que estava nos observando treinar.

- Nem me olhe assim. Sou inocênte. - Ele disse, colocando as mãos para o ar em forma de rendição.

Emmett riu... Aquele risa de urso sufoncando dele.

- Não foi ele - Disse apontando para Edward. - Foi Tânia. Ela me contou tudo com detalhes _sordidos_. - Ele fez uma cara maliciosa quando disse isso. - Aquela garota é HOT. - e então parou e fez uma cara pensativa. - Sabe Daniel, se fosse você tomava ciudado com Mirella... Você é carne nova na área ... preste atenção, se não ela vai acabar _jantando_ você ... - E explodiu em uma gargalhada.

- Ah, cala a boca Emmett. - Eu me lancei sobre ele, fazendo-o cair em cima de uma mesa no quintal que ficou despedaçada.

Pensar em Mirella naquela tarde me fez lembrar de uma coisa que ela tinha me avisado para não fazer. Desde que me transformara em Vampiro eu não tinha visto a luz do Sol. Em Volterra eu não podia sair (havia o problema que estava ensolarado e eu não ia arriscar) , em Denali era sempre tão frio com todas aquelas geleiras (não que eu sentisse o frio, porque como disse a temperatura do Alasca era até agradável para a minha pele, mas eu presumia que era muito gelado) e em Forks chovia tanto que o dia que estava mais bonito era quando estava nublado. Não tinha tido um dia sequer de Sol e então eu ainda não sabia ao que Mirella tinha se referido à "nunca saia ao sol na frente de um humano" e aquilo estava me corroendo de ansiedade por dentro. Eu _tinha_ que saber o que acontecia.

Numa quinta-feira eu estava assistindo à Tv quando os irmãos Cullens chegaram da escola. Edward parecia meio desanimado.

- O que houve Edward? – Perguntei.

Foi Alice que respondeu por ele.

- Não foi nada. Ele só está desanimado porque amanhã não vai poder ir à escola por causa do sol e não vai poder ver Bella de manhã. - Ela revirou os olhos. - Como se eles não se vissem a toda hora. – Edward lançou um olhar fulminante em direção a ela. Alice mostrou a língua para ele e saiu da sala.

Ao que parece Alice era mais confiável do que o meteorologista local. Ao contrário de Edward a notícia me agradou muito. Eu ia provar a teoria de Mirella no dia seguinte.

Edward olhou em minha direção.

- Você não sabe mesmo o que acontece conosco quando há sol?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Ele riu.

- É algo que eu chamaria de impressionante.

- Oh,_ Impressionante_. Acho que já me disseram algo parecido... – Usei um tom pensativo. Lembrei das palavras de Mirella... _"__Faça-o quando estiver sozinho e terá a resposta. É algo que eu chamaria de... Impressionante__." ._Ele usara a mesma palavra que Mirella usara para definir isso...

Ele caiu na gargalhada. O humor de Edward mudava de uma hora para a outra, como acontecia comigo depois que me tornei vampiro. Acho que depois que comecei a sentir o que as outras pessoas sentiam as oscilações de humor tinham ficado mais intensas. Eu mudava de humor como se tivesse trocando de roupa, principalmente quando estava perto de Edward.

- Mirella te disse isso é? Foi um bom conselho, se quer mesmo saber. Na verdade ela estava se assegurando que você não se condenasse à morte. – Uma emoção estranha e sombria passou pelo corpo dele e eu senti um arrepio na nuca. "_Era isso que ele tinha aprontado em Volterra para convencer os Volturi a matá-lo"_, meu cérebro avisou de repente.

E ele ouviu o que eu tinha pensado.

- Na verdade Daniel – Ele começou casualmente. – eu não saí à Luz do Sol, mas eu pretendia fazê-lo.

O quê? Porquê? Ele queria morrer, era isso?

- Sim, foi exatamente por isso que fui à Volterra. Eu pensei que Bella estivesse morta e eu não ia viver sem ela. – Enquanto ele falava a tensão tomava conta dele. - Fui até Aro e pedi para que ele me matasse e ele se recusou, então resolvi forçar a barra e fazer algo para que os humanos soubessem que ainda existiam Vampiros rondando pelo mundo. E resolvi que sair à Luz do sol era a melhor maneira de fazê-lo sem perder meus princípios.

- O que exatamente acontece quando se sai a Luz do Sol? – Olhei desconfiado para ele.

- Teste você mesmo sua teoria. – Ele riu de novo. Eram impressionantes as oscilações de humor dele.

Concerteza eu iria testar.

Naquela noite eu não fiquei na casa dos Cullen. Enquanto eu corria pela floresta, a única coisa que eu era capaz de enxergar era o muro negro das arvores passando ao meu redor. Eu parei em uma clareira e me sentei bem no centro.

Eu fiquei lá, imóvel, pelo menos umas 4 horas esperando o sol sair por detrás das nuvens. Na verdade o maior incômodo em ser vampiro era_ não_ poder dormir. As noites eram monótonas e eu preenchia meu tempo pensado na vida. Eu planejava passo a passo na minha cabeça o que eu faria quando encontrasse Luize, apesar de ter certeza que eu faria tudo completamente diferente no final. Não havia como planejar o que aconteceria. Eu não sabia qual seria a reação dela e na verdade eu sentia calafrios só de pensar no assunto.

O sol finalmente começou a surgir. O lugar onde ele tocava ficava em um verde jade, o mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. Eu fui entrando em pânico... e se o sol me queimasse? Eu _sei _que eu não deveria confiar nos contos míticos que eu costumava ouvir, porque eu era um bruxo e ainda assim eu era completamente diferente do que diziam por aí e ao contrário dos vampiros fictícios, eu não tinha presas, então não havia motivo para temer, até porque os Cullen não me deixariam sair ao sol se eu eles soubessem que algo de errado aconteceria.

A luz do sol foi invadindo cada vez mais a clareira, até finalmente tocar minha pele.

Eu nunca na minha vida fiquei tão fascinado e nem tão aterrorizado igual àquele dia. Eu olhei minhas mãos e elas pareciam ser feitas de diversos pequeninos diamantes. E então eu olhei para o chão e haviam muitos arcos-íris sendo refletidos. Minha respiração começou a falhar e eu entrei em pânico.

Lembra dos cliks que eu sempre tenho?... Bom, naquele dia eu tive mais um daqueles cliks... Eu nunca, em hipótese alguma, poderia sair ao sol na frente de um humano.

Levantei tão rápido que nem sei explicar como eu fiz aquilo. Minhas mãos fechadas em punho ao lado do meu corpo. Eu fechei os olhos, numa tentativa de me acalmar e então disparei em direção à floresta. Eu corri o mais rápido que minhas pernas permitiram. De vez em quando, quando a luz do sol passava pelas folhas das árvores, refletia em minha pele e quanto mais eu olhava, menos acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Eu sempre achei que a coisa de ser bruxo era meio louca, afinal eu movia objetos, fazia-os pegar fogo e diversas outras coisas só com o pensamento, mas acabei chegando à conclusão que um vampiro poderia ser uma coisa mais louca que um bruxo... Eram completamente imprevisíveis as coisas que um vampiro poderia fazer.

Eu pulei o lago que havia perto da casa dos Cullen em um único salto e continuei correndo até chegar à porta dos fundos. Eu ainda estava completamente apavorado quando passei pela cozinha e praticamente voei para a sala. Edward estaria lá, eu tinha certeza. Eu sentia a presença dele na sala e uma outra que eu não reconhecia, mas o cheiro que estava não me enganava. Uma humana. Uma humana junto com Edward..._ Bella._

Eu parei abruptamente no batente da sala quando percebi o que estava acontecendo. Edward e uma garota com cabelos cor de chocolate fumegantes, meio avermelhados, com olhos de um vívido chocolate estavam sentados no grande sofá branco da sala dos Cullen.

Acho que agora eu poderia dar razão ao Edward. O cheiro dela era realmente muito atrativo, mais atrativo até que o sangue de todos os humanos juntos que estavam naquele aeroporto no dia que cheguei em Denali.

Edward estava completamente frenético enquanto me observava, constatando se ia ou não ter que me deter para não atacar Bella. A única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era _"controle-se"_ . Eu respirei fundo e percebi que eu não iria atacá-la, por mais tentador que fosse seu sangue, porque eu não tinha vontade de fazê-lo. Sinceramente eu estava surpreso comigo mesmo por ter conseguido reprimir aquele desejo tão bem.

_"Você sabe que eu não vou matá-la, confie em mim"._

Edward relaxou imediatamente e esboçou um sorriso com o canto dos lábios - um sorriso de aprovação. Eu sorri de volta - um sorriso vitorioso.

E então eu olhei atentamente para Bella. O olhar dela estava visívelmente deslumbrado. Tenho que dizer ... ela era estranha. Não que fosse feia, nem nada disso, porque ela _não era_. Mas falo do _interior_ de Bella. Acredite ou não, mas eu não consegui pegar todas as emoções dela. Era como se a minha conexão com a presença dela tivessem falhas e eu só conseguia sentir algumas - muito poucas - das emoções que passavam pelo seu corpo. Não me adimirava que Edward não pudesse ler a mente de Bella.

Pelo pouco que senti ela não estava com medo. Estava até confiante, algo que era estranho se você pensar bem ... Eu não era humano, porra! Como ela podia se sentir assim?

O sorriso de Edward se alargou. Ele estava muito divertido. Provavelmente se remoendo de rir com as coisas que passavam na minha cabeça naquele instante.

Eu andei muito devagar até chegar perto deles.

- Então você é o famoso Daniel ? - Ela falou primeiro, o que deixou completamente surpreso.

- Yeah! - Disse estendendo a mão para ela e esboççando um sorriso. - E você é Bella.

Ela apertonou minha mão firmemente esboçando um lindo sorriso. Imediatamente gostei de Bella. Ela era mais confiante e forte do que parecia.

- E como foi sua "experiência" Daniel? - Edward disse fazendo aspas no ar.

Eu quase tinha esquecido disso por causa do momento básico de tensão que se antecedera. Quase, mas não completamente, o que foi o bastante para o pânico me dominar novamente.

- Edward, que droga foi aquela? - Eu disse arregalando os olhos e passando a mão em minha franja para afastá-la dos olhos, enquanto me lembrava dos "diamantes" pelo meu corpo. - Tipo ... a gente _BRILHA_? - Senti meus olhos se estreitando. Eu peguei a mania de fazer isso com Edward. Toda vez que ficava meio irritado meus olhos se estreitavam.

Edward e Bella cairam na risada.

- É, a gente brilha. - Edward respondeu.

-Eu acho super-charmoso. - Disse Bella, com uma expressão na face que dizia que ela estava lembrando do que acontecia conosco (leia-se: VAMPIROS) ao sol.

- Isso é loucura! - Eu praticamente sussurrei as palavras.

- Não, não é loucura. Comparado com você isso não é nada... um vampiro _BRUXO_. Onde mais nós podemos ver uma coisa como essa? - Ele riu e depois usou um tom falsamente maravilhado - Dan, você faz mágicas! - E aí ele caiu um ataque de risos. Ele sabia o quão apavorado eu estava com aquela história. Sinceramente, Edward e Emmett eram a dupla perfeita para irritar as pessoas.

- Cale a boca Edward, antes que eu faça você virar um cubo de gelo!

- Como se eu já não fosse um ...- Ele disse ainda se recuperando do ataque de risos.

Bella revirou os olhos e soltou:

- Edward, você está andando demais com o Emmett.

Eu fiquei bastante próximo de Bella depois desse dia. Eu estava achando ótimo isso, porque eu estava treinando para ficar perto de humanos e nada melhor do que aprender a se acostumar com o cheiro dela para começar. O cheiro de Bella, como já disse, era muito mais forte do que dos outros humanos e se eu conseguisse me controlar perto dela, seria muito mais fácil se controlar perto de outros humanos.

Eventualmente ela me perguntava da minha vida humana. Ela me perguntou sobre Luize e ficou toda feliz dizendo que tinha uma prima que tinha o mesmo nome, que ela não via há muito tempo e que ela gostava muito. A tal garota morava na Europa, mas os pais dela eram americanos._ "Os olhos dela são tão azuis que parecem dois oceanos. Eu queria ter olhos como os dela, mas o meu é somente esse chocolate sem graça". _Depois dessas palavras de Bella minha cabeça disparou no mesmo momento. Será que Luize era prima de Bella? Não! Impossível. Conhecidência demais.

Eu não perguntei muito sobre essa tal prima. Na verdade eu estava meio apavorado com idéia que isso poderia ser verdade.

Nos dias que se passaram eu ignorava esse pensamento, mas ele sempre vinha em mente.

Bella não sabia sobre Mirella. Eu proibi qualquer um que fosse de falar sobre ela com Bella. Não que eu sentisse alguma coisa por Mirella ou que eu quisesse esconder a história, mas vamos admitir, as conhecidências entre a tal prima e a _minha_ Luize eram demais. Se Luize realmente fosse prima de Bella então ela poderia muito bem saber sobre Mirella. Como é que eu ia saber se era verdade ou não ... melhor não arriscar.

Tinha se passado dois meses que eu estava com os Cullen e era inacretitável o progresso que eu vinha fazendo com o meu autocontrole e minha dieta. Eu sabia que ainda precisava de mais um tempo, mas não muito, até que eu pudesse retornar. Mas ao que parece eu nunca ia ter sossego mesmo. Aquela quinta-feira de Maio acabou antecipando meu retorno.

Faziam já 2 dias que Edward estava estranho, se sentindo completamente frenético. Ele me fitava como se tivesse me analisando. Analisando todos os meus pensamentos, como se tivesse que me contar algo, mas que tinha que ter certeza que eu não ia fazer uma idiotice.

Eu não perguntei nada a respeito, mas _ele sabia _que _eu sabia _que ele tinha que me contar algo.

Então ele entrou na sala estava no começo da tarde.

Edward me olhou daquele jeito que eu não gostava. O jeito que aparentava que ele estava _mesmo_ lendo minha mente. Aquilo era completamente irritante.

- O que você está olhando Edward? – Eu perguntei mais exasperado do que pretendia.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e me encarou. As emoções dele estavam completamente tranqüilas, o que era muito estranho, por que sempre que ele me olhava daquele jeito quando ele estava muito ansioso.

- Relaxe Daniel. Você está muito tenso. – Ele soltou com um sorriso, com a cara mais despreocupada do mundo, mas ele continuava me olhando daquele jeito estranho.

"_Pare de me encarar Edward!"._

- Ok, desculpe.

- O que você quer?

- Nada em especial. – Ele escorregou aí. Ele ficou meio ansioso demais e eu _senti_ isso.

- Sei... – _"Você não me engana, não consegue esconder nada de mim, eu __sinto__ o que você está sentindo, lembra-se?"._

- E nem você esconde nada de mim. – Ele disse sorrindo e dando um tapinha na testa.

- Ótimo, então você _quer mesmo_ alguma coisa. – Não foi uma pergunta.

- Quero. – De repente ele ficou mais tenso._ "Que merda é essa, cara. Pare de rodeios Edward_".

- Sabe, você fala muitos palavrões em mente, apesar de você não dizê-los me voz alta... – Lancei um olhar de "porra, fala logo!" e ele decidiu que não adiantava ficar enrrolando – Ok, o negócio é o seguinte... Você tem que voltar para a Inglaterra. – Ele soltou a última frase falando muito rápido, como ele fazia quando estava ansioso.

- O quê? – Eu praticamente gritei as palavras. – Por quê?

Uma ruga de preocupação surgiu na testa de Edward.

- Fica calmo, ok? – _"diga logo"._ As palavras saíram ameaçadoras até em pensamento. Ele me fitou _muito_ preocupado agora. – Daniel, tem que admitir, você está mais controlado a cada dia... Você _tem_ que voltar para a Luize. Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu. Fiquei longe de Bella por sete meses e foi o tempo necessário para ela quase se matar e enlouquecer. E eu nem tinha certeza se ela me aceitaria de volta. Foi muito... _difícil_ recuperar a confiança dela – Ele fez uma careta – e provavelmente isso vai acabar acontecendo entre vocês também e eu não quero isso.

Eu o fitava desconfiado. O assunto era extremamente difícil para ele, mas ele estava preocupado demais...

- Não é só isso. – Eu falei sibilando as palavras.

- O quê? – Ele arregalou os olhos e mais rápido que um piscar de olhos refez sua feição, mas esse pequeno deslize foi o bastante para entregá-lo.

- Me faça o favor de dizer a verdade Ok? Eu_ sei_ que não é só isso.

- E o que você presume que seja? – Ele perguntou um pouco exasperado demais. _"Aí tem coisa". _

- Eu não sei... Porque _você_ não me diz? – Minha voz ia diminuindo de volume a cada palavra. Eu acho que eu estava mesmo começando a ficar irritado.

Ele me fitou como quem decide se vai ou não contar algo crucial. Eu não sei o que ele viu quando olhou meus olhos, mas alguma coisa ali acabou o convencendo.

- Tá certo. Você tem razão. Eu vou te contar, mas não entre em pânico, por favor.

- Eu não vou entrar.

- Estou contando com isso. – Ele suspirou. – Daniel, você sabe que Alice prevê o futuro. Bom, quando alguém cruza o destino dela, quando a pessoa fica muito próxima a ela, Alice é capaz de prever o futuro dessa pessoa também, e bem... desde que você decidiu a vir para cá, Alice prevê o seu futuro e conseqüentemente o de Luize também, já que seu destino está tão ligado à ela.

- Alice _vê_ o futuro de _Luize?_

- Sim, ela vê. Bem... eu não sei como te dizer isso, mas a coisa está grave. Você sabe que Alice também está de olho em Volterra, caso os Volturis decidam atacar por eu ainda não ter transformado Bella e bem ... Um Volturi em especial tomou uma decisão que afetou completamente o seu futuro e consequentemente o futuro da Luize. - Eu sentia meus olhos se estreitando à cada palavra que ele dizia. Eu estava com a sensação de que eu sabia qual o Volturi em especial tinha tomado a tal decisão. Para um Volturi afetar o meu futuro e o futuro da Luize, só conseguia pensar em um deles para fazer isso, que aliás não era ele, e sim_ ela._ - Bem, você tem que voltar para a Inglaterra para proteger a Luize, ela está em perigo.

- O quê? O que Alice viu?

- Mirella está indo para a Inglaterra. - Ele soltou tudo de uma só vez. - Ela está indo atrás de Luize. Ela pretende dar um jeito de eliminá-la da sua vida.

A minha cabeça rodou com as palavras dele. EU estava certo quanto ao Volturi. Eu acho que nunca senti tanta raiva na minha vida.

- Não, não, não e NÃO! - Eu comecei a andar de um lado para o outro na sala enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos. - Mirella não pode fazer isso. Eu não vou deixar.

Eu parei abruptamente e saquei o celular do bolso. Quando Edward ouviu em minha cabeça para quem eu iria ligar, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não acredito. - Ele disse enquanto eu discava. Eu levei o celular à olherelha e a outra mão eu estendi com a palma voltada para ele.

- Espere. Vai dar certo. _Tem_ que dar certo.

O telefone chamou e no terceiro toque eu escutei a já conhecida voz musicalmente sensual do outro lado da linha.

- Oh Daniel, que supresa agradável sua ligação!

- Eu não acho que será tão agradável depois que ela terminar. - Eu disse ameaçadoramente para ela. - Que droga você pretende fazer na Inglaterra Mirella?

Ela ficou muda por um momento por causa da surpresa.

- Como você sabe que eu estou indo para a Inglaterra?

- Você não pode esconder as coisas de mim por muito tempo. Pensou que eu não iria saber?

- Na verdade eu não pretendia fazer nada... Eu só queria dar uma olhada contra o que eu estou competindo.

- Sei ... e você acha que eu estou acreditando mesmo nessa sua conversa? Faça-me o favor Mirella. Não se faça de vítima da história toda, porque você não é. Você não sai à toa do prédio dos Volturi.

- Eu não sei do que está falando, mas tanto faz. Acredite no que você quiser. Eu não te devo explicações. - Ela disse toda formal. Eu fechei os olhos reprimindo o impulso de gritar com ela. Isso só pioraria a situação.

- Escute, eu estou voltando para a Inglaterra.

- O QUE? - Ela gritou as palavras entrando em pânico. - Você não pode. Ainda está tentando se controlar e ...

- Não, eu não estou. Você ficaria supresa se visse o que está acontecendo comigo. Então, como já disse, eu estou voltando. Eu acho muito bom que você não apareça por lá, está entendendo? Se aparecer em Londres as coisas podem ficar muito ruins para você. Acredite ou não, mas depois da transformação a magia dentro de mim aumentou. Dessa vez Alec não vai estar lá para te ajudar. - Ela escutava em silêncio, analisando se eu estava blefando ou não.

- Isso é uma ameça?

- Não, é um aviso. Fique longe dela Mirella. Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz de fazer quando alguém se mete com ela.

Ela riu. Por mais que as coisas estivem ruins para ela, Mirella sempre arranjava um jeito de me irritar mais.

- Ok. Eu não vou a Londres agora, mas não se anime. Eu vou conhecê-la e acredite, não vai demorar muito tempo para acontecer.

- Estou pagando para ver. - Sussurrei para ela.

- Você pode perder muito dinheiro com isso então.

- Está avisada. Adeus Mirella.

- Até breve Daniel.- Ela disse em tom provocativo.

Eu fechei meu celular, enquanto Edward me fitava.

- E então, o que você acha?

- Acho que ela realmente não vai para a Inglaterra agora, mas ela não vai desistir.

- Mesmo assim acho melhor você voltar. Talvez ela resolva aparecer assim mesmo.

- Eu sei. Vou voltar. Não suporto a idéia da Mirella perto da Luize.

- Ótimo. O que você vai fazer então?

- Eu não sei. Eu tenho que pensar.

- Você não tem tempo para pensar! Pega isso. - Ele estendeu o celular dele em minha direção. - Liga para a Luize e fala que você está voltando. É melhor ela saber agora, porque assim ela vai voltar a confiar em você.

_"O que? Está maluco?" _Ele estreitou os olhos quando ouviu meu pensamento.- Edward eu não posso. O que eu vou dizer à ela?

- Daniel, caras como eu e você temos que ser bons mentirosos. Eu não gosto de mentir, mas eu tenho que fazê-lo, é a única forma de proteger as garotas que amamos. Você não tem noção da mentira que inventei para a Bella para poder ir embora o ano passado. Se eu me arrependo? Imensamente, mas muitas mentiras já a salvaram. Escute o que vou dizer. Se você não fizer, eu o faço. Você sabe que eu imito perfeitamente a sua voz, então acho melhor que o faça logo antes que eu mesmo ligue em invente uma desculpa à ela. Vamos lá! Você já se safou de coisas piores que eu sei. - E então ele sorriu de um jeito sarcástico. - Use sua criatividade. - Ele pausou por um instante. - Agora.

Eu o encarei. E agora, o que eu ia fazer?

- Eu faço isso. - Disse pegando o celular da mão dele antes que ele resolvesse fazê-lo por mim.

Eu disquei o número do celular que Luize tinha há uns 5 anos. Eu não tinha certeza se ela ainda estava usando aquele celular, mas eu não queria ligar para a casa dela, então preferi arriscar.

Escutei chamando. Ótimo sinal, ela ainda não tinha desligado o número. No quinto toque ela atendeu.

- Daniel? - A voz de Luize. O único som que faria meu coração disparar de alegria , se meu coração ainda batesse, claro. Eu não consegui dizer nada à ela.

- Daniel, se for você, pelo amor de Deus fala comigo! - A voz dela começou a tremer. Acho que ela ia começar a chorar. Ela não podia chorar, eu tinha que evitar que isso acontecesse.

- Luize... – Eu respondi fechando os olhos. Se eu pudesse chorar, acho que teria feito naquele instante. Como eu sentia falta dela.

- Daniel... Onde você está? Estou louca de preocupação.

_"Conte para ela!"_ meu cerebro ordenou. Edward me observava do outro lado da sala.

- Me escute Lú. – Só a primeira frase saiu devagar, o resto saiu em um dilúvio de palavras de tão nervoso que estava. - Eu estou profundamente arrependido de ter passado todo esse tempo longe de você. Não posso explicar o porquê de eu ter agido dessa forma, mas acredite, foi o melhor que pude fazer para protegê-la. Eu espero que um dia você possa me perdoar. – Eu olhei para Edward. Ele fez silenciosamente com a boca "conta logo para ela" e acenou para que eu seguisse em frente. – Estou voltando a Londres na próxima semana.

Fiquei esperando a resposta dela, mas ela não me disse nada. Eu fiquei meio frenético com isso.

- Luize, você ainda está aí?

- Estou. – Foi à única coisa que ela me respondeu.

Um grande silêncio se passou entre nós. _Isso é mal_. Então eu continuei para não perder o fio da meada.

- Assim que eu chegar eu vou até sua casa te ver. Confie em mim Luize... Foi melhor assim. – Então eu senti um impulso de falar para ela algo que eu não dizia há algum tempo, mas não sabia como ela ia aceitar isso, mesmo assim resolvi falar. - Eu amo você.

Assim que eu disse, desliguei o telefone, sem ao menos esperar por uma resposta ou reação dela. Acho que eu não tive coragem de escutar o que ela poderia me falar. _"Seu covarde!"_

- Pois eu acho que você se saiu muito bem. - Disse Edward do outro lado da sala. - E você você não é covarde, você sabe disso.

- Fala serio Edward! Você viu o que eu acabei de fazer? Foi horrível!

- Não foi não. Ela vai aceitar, pode ter certeza.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Eu simplesmente tenho. - Ele disse cruzando os braços no peito e sorrindo.

Quando Alice ficou sabendo que eu ia mesmo embora, ela resolveu dar uma geral em mim.

- Pelo amor de Deus Daniel, você tem que mudar seu visual ... Vamos cortar esse seu cabelo para começar. Vai ficar mais Fashion e totalmente sexy - Disse ela colocando a mão sobre o queixo, enquanto analisava meu visual.

Alice vivia implicando com o meu cabelo, então finalmente ela conseguiu me convencer a mudar ... Fazer o que?... Essa é Alice!

No final das contas eu acabei gostando do resultado final.

Eu precisei de mais ou menos uma semana para voltar. Eu precisava pensar direito no que fazer. E além do mais, eu tinha que dar um jeito na minha papelada escolar. (Sim, eu pretendia voltar a frequentar a escola).

A papelada não foi um problema, Jasper me ajudou com isso.

- Eu posso arrumar isso para você - Ele dissera dado de ombros, como se isso fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. - Eu tenho um contato.

Eu podia até imaginar os tipos de contatos que Jasper tinha, afinal todos eles precisavam sempre de passaportes, carteiras de motorista, identidades e coisas desse tipo, sempre contendo uma idade plausível com a aparência deles. No final das contas os papéis ficaram perfeitos.

Segundo eles, eu estava cursando uma escola pública em Nova York e minhas notas eram ótimas. Meus pais nunca checariam se eu realmente estive naquela escola pública. Isso certamente explicaria o porque de eu não estar usando dinheiro para pagar o colégio.

Eu cacei muito antes de voltar. Eu sinceramente estava com medo de reencontrá-la e eu não ia correr o risco.

Na quarta-feira da semana seguinte eu voltei. Foi uma surpresa para os empregados quando eu cheguei de viagem à minha mansão. Deus, como eu senti falta daquele lugar. Eu finalmente me senti em casa novamente. Me senti pelo menos um pouco normal.

Eu passei dois dias seguidos decidindo se ia ou não na casa dela. A verdade é que eu estava morrendo de medo do que aconteceria, mas na sexta-feira eu decidi parar de adiar.

Coloquei a porcaria das lentes verdes. O mais engraçado foi a cor que meus olhos ficaram. Quando meus olhos estavam vermelhos e eu usava lente por cima, eles ficavam verde extremantente claro e berrante, mas agora com os olhos dourados eles ficaram de uma cor muito melhor. O dourado prevaleceu, então eles meio que ficaram dourado esverdiado. Nas bordas ele estavam verdes com um brilho meio dourado por cima e no centro, antes da retina negra, eles ficavam completamente dourados. Eu gostei da cor, apesar de saber que a Luize ai desconfiar. Eu não tinha escolha. Eu inventaria algo a respeito caso ela viesse a perguntar.

Eu fui até a casa dela e já era muito tarde. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, mas algo me dizia que ela não estava dormindo.

Eu pulei o muro e assim que o fiz senti a presença dela. Subi pela balaustre do quarto. A porta-balcão estava ligeiramente aberta, então eu entrei silenciosamente. Eu a vi. Ela estava deitada na na cama, imóvel, com os olhos fechados. No Cd player dela estava o Cd que eu dera para ela tocando minha música predileta. Aquela música parecia bem apropriada para nós agora. Ela se sentou derrepente olhando em volta procurando às cegas. Acho que ela sentiu minha presença. Ela começou a tatear procurando o abajur e eu fui mais rápido que ela. Antes que ela acendesse a luz eu a parei. Segurei a mão dela antes que ela ligasse a luz e a encarei. O cheiro dela... Me deixou alucinado. Para mim parecia que era ainda mais forte que o de Bella, mas eu não ia deixar isso me parar. _"Controle-se... controle-se... O Controle da mente... controle-se" ._

Agora ... adivinhem o mais estranho de tudo. Lembra que eu disse que a minha conexão com os sentimentos de Bella eram falhas e eu não conseguia captar todas as emoções dela... Pois bem, pasmem, mas eu não consegui captar emoção nenhuma da Luize, só captei a presença e nada mais.

Apesar da escuridão eu podia ver o rosto dela claramente e então ela acendeu a luz. Ela me encarou perplexa, tentando acreditar que eu era real.

Ela estava linda, como sempre, mas me pareceu muito cansada. Havia olheiras muito acentuadas e roxas sob os olhos, mas os oceanos dos olhos dela parecia mais vivos do que nunca. O cabelo dela cresceu muito também. Eles estavam praticamente em cima da bunda, mas mais macio do que eu me lembrava.

- Como entrou aqui? – Ela perguntou praticamente sussurrando. O hálito quente dela soprando em minha pele.

Eu sorri. O som da voz dela ao vivo era muito melhor que ao telefone. E ela continuava desconfiada, ela não mudara nesse aspecto.

- Por Deus Luize, conheço você desde que tínhamos uns 2 anos ... Acha mesmo que não me deixariam entrar? - Iventei de repente. Pela cara que ela fez eu tinha certeza que ela não tinha aceitado minha desculpa.

- Mas não ouvi você entrando e são quase 2 da manhã... – Eu a interrompi colocando o dedo indicador da minha mão livre sobre os lábios dela, antes que ela concluísse sua teoria de _como_ eu tinha entrado ali.

Então eu segui um impulso. Minha mão que segurava a dela começou a delizar sobre a pele quente e macia do braço dela. Era incrivelmente agradável o calor da sua pele. Então eu passei a mão pelo ombro, seu pescoço (ela estremeceu quando eu o fiz) e pousei a mão em seu rosto.

Eu fiquei meio decepcionado por não poder sentir o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento, mas não importa, eu já tiha emoções naquele momento suficientes para os dois.

Então eu fiz o inivitável. O que eu estava louco de vontade de fazer. Eu me aproximei mais e a beijei.

Comecei suavimente, me controlando para não machucá-la, mas então foi ficando mais urgênte. Eu senti a necessodade de tê-la para mim, então fui deitando sobre ela, sentindo toda a maciez e a temperatura quente do seu corpo sob o meu. Ela começou a ficar sem ar, então eu parei para deixá-la respirar. Aproveitei para me recompor. _"Controle-se, pelo amor de Deus"_ minha cabeça gritava. Eu não iria me perdoar se a matasse por acidente.

Nós ficamos nos olhando por um bom tempo e então meu olhar passou pelo pescoço dela. Péssimo movimento. Pareceu que o cheiro dela derrepente ficou mais forte e eu senti um impulso terrível de abaixar e cravar meus dentes ali, sugar todo o doce sangue dela. Eu reprimi esse impulso, expulsando-o de mim com a minha mente. Eu não ia deixar aquilo estragar tudo. Eu era mais forte que aquele sentimente horrível de morte. Eu respirei fundo e sentei na cama puxando-a comigo. Mesmo com o cheiro, eu não ia ficar separado um minuto sequer. Eu esperei demais por aquilo. Eu a abracei apertado num impulso de nunca mais deixá-la sair da minha vida. Se eu pudesse a protegeria ali para sempre em meus braços.

- Eu senti sua falta... Demais. – Eu disse a ela. Era verdade.

- Meu Deus, Daniel, por onde você andou durante todo esse tempo?

- Não posso te contar agora, mas eu estive protegendo você... - O que mais eu poderia falar para ela? Eu não podia dar uma explicação plausível.

- Me protegendo? - Ela ficou confusa e então decidiu. - Sinceramente, da próxima vez que resolver me proteger, me avise Ok? Acho que irei preferir correr perigo ao invés de ficar longe de você novamente.

Um suspiro saiu de meus lábios. Eu não pude evitar.

- Lú, acredite... Você não vai preferir isso quando eu puder te contar o que está havendo.

Ficamos ali durante um longo tempo até que ela adormeceu em meus braços. Eu a observei dormir por um tempo e, enquanto isso, pensava em tudo o que acontecera naquela noite.

Eu senti vontade de matá-la por aquele breve instante e isso me incomodou muito. Eu não esperava que o sangue dela fosse tão forte assim. Eu não poderia arriscar a vida dela todos os dias.

Quando eu sai do quarto dela eram por volta das 5 da manhã e eu já havia decidido: Eu não ia ficar mais tão próximo à ela. Aquilo tinha que parar por ali. Eu não poderia conviver comigo mesmo sabendo que eu fora o responsável pela morte do amor da minha existência.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**N/A:** AH MELDELSSSSSSSSs ... Não me matem!! Eu sei que tem um monte de gente achando que eu desisti da fic, mas nem passou pela minha cabeça em disistir.

Os últimos tempos estão corridos para mim, eu tive alguns problemas em casa, minha mãe passou por uma cirurgia séria, então eu tava com um monte de coisa na cabeça e não estava conseguindo escrever.

Enfim... terminei esse capítulo agora a pouco e estou muito feliz com ele, acho que dá para ter uma noção maior do que o Daniel passou.

Ahhhh ... o próximo cap vai ter o que aconteceu na noite que a Luize foi na casa do Dan, só que na visão dele ... vai ser interessante, Eu garanto XD

Enfim ... eu gostaria de agradecer à todos que estão lendo a fic . e à tds as reviews que eu venho recebendo.

Ahhhhhhhh ... estou pensando em fazer a playlist da Fic, então depois dos agradecimentos as reviews vai ter uma outra música ... Ela de chama "Only When i sleep" do The Corrs XD. Vou colocar o link da música do Youtube no meu perfil aqui do Fanfiction. Essa música representa bem o tempo que Dan ficou longe da Lú... Enfim espero que gostem ...

Ah e mais uma coisa ... **quem quiser ver os personagens, eu fiz um album no meu orkut com os personagens **... Acreditem ou não, eu achei os caras perfeitos para serem os personagens. Então é só ir no meu perfil aqui do fanfiction, lá tem o link do meu perfil do Orkut ... então é só entrar e conferir.

**DEIXEM REVIWS PLEASEEE ... SÓ POSTO O PROX CAP. QUANDO TIVER BASTANTE Comentários ... ENTÃO COMENTEEMMM \o/ huahsuahusahusau**

**Ah ... tenho que dizer que estou contente com as reviews que recebi ... OBG genteeemmmmmmmmm Vc's saum os melhoress XD**

...

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse cap. XD

Vamos aos agradecimentos agora

**Xx Agradecimentos pelas Reviews xX**

**Tatyperry**: Naum desisti da Fic não. Postei esse cap que ficou enorme e pretendo postar mais um em breve \o/ Espero que você conntinue acompanhando XD Bjks

**Aline M.: **Florrrrr ... naum abandonei a fic naum ... tah aí mais um cap. O que você achou? Espero que continue acompanhando Bjks

**Thássila: **Que bom que você tah gostando Espero que continue acompanhando XD ... Olha para receber alertas de quando for atualizada acho qu você tem que criar uma conta aki no ... enfim ... Obrigado mesmoo Bjks

**Lice Cullen**: Ahhhhhhhh Obrigado XD Sim.. o Dan eh foda mesmo ... acho que queru um pra mim também Não sei onde você pode arrumar um desse, mas se eu encontrar a fabrica de Daniels eu te aviso D A inspiração para ele ... Nem te conto hsauhsuhashahuashus ... Ele tem a aparência de um ex-rolo meu sahsuhasuaush ... foi daí que eu tirei, mas calma ... a personalidade dos dois não têm nada em comum ... Enfim ... acho que eu quis criar o homem perfeito ... pelo menos ele é minha idéia para homem perfeito XD Bjkss

**rachel p f **: Ahh que bom que gostou ... Sim, é essencial para essa fic descrever o passado deles ... efim , vou fazer o possível para atualizar logo ... Bjks

**Jazz: **AEAE \o/ Uma viciada na minha vic XD .Como eu faço ... naum tenho idéia ... isso se deve à minha imaginação fertil . Sim ... um Ex ... hausuahsuahus Nem te conto ... enfim, espeço que continue postando Bjks

**Noelle: **XD Que vom que gostou desse cap \o/ Agora você viu como ele passou o período com os Denalis ... o que você achou ? Espero sincermente que continue acompanhando, fico extremamente feliz quando sei que o que escrevo agrada à todos ... Bjksss

**Lys: **Obrigado Lysssssssssss... obg por estar acompanhando a Fic e me dar sempre o apoio moral XD Sim ... o Dan ficou OTEMO depois que se transformou ... enfim ... você viu as fotosss ... DANIEL/EDWARD/CULLENBOYSPEGAEL. \o/ hsuahusasashuasaus ... Não ... a fic não vai tomar o rumo de BD ... vou dar um final melhor ... não gostei da "falta de confronto" entre Cullens e Volturis ,... enfim ... Continue acompanhando que você vai descobrir huasahsuashua Bjks.

**Polly Evans**: haushaushuahsuahsuash ... morri de rir do seu coment ... ADOREY! \o/ Então ... sabia que depois que você falou do G.G eu vi a série e estou lendo os livros? Eu fiquei realmente Curiosa sobre isso e to adorando,... Obg pela indicação da Série. É verdade ... os adolescente ricos sempre ficam entediados ... (Aqueles FDP) hsuahushauhas Eu também adoro magia e vampiros, por isso resolvi colocar os dois na mesma fic ... Gostei do resultado !! ... AHHHH a música do Smallville é fodaaa ... eu sempre amei essa música e depos que eu comecei a escrever a fic achei que tinha tudo a ver colocar ela aki ... é a cara do Dan e da Luize Postei mais uma música, espero que goste D Bjks e obrigado por estar acompanhando.

**Camila Maíra: **AEAE** \**o/ Mais uma viciada XD ... Obrigado mesmo ... espero que você tenha gostado desse cap e pode deixarr se eu publicar um livro um dia eu te aviso tah ? hsuasuauhsahushuas AHH e O Dan ! MELDELS Ele eh meu sonho de consumo, mas enfim ... como ele naum é real ele fica só na minha memória e eu o compartilho com vc's aki na Fic... Continue acompanhando ... Bjks

**Lizzie Masen Cullen**: Ahhh ... ataque de deslumbre Multiplos na Tanya, pode acreditar ! husahsahus E vicia no Dan eh facil ... até eu to viciada nele suspira Obrigado ... espero que continue acompanhando ... pode deixar que voui dar uma passadinha sim e vou ler as suas fic's ... espero que continue acompanhando ... Bjks

**Carlicha: **Carlichaaaaa "abraça" Obrigado Florrrrrrrr ... eu sei que você acompanah constantemente a Fic e me dá a maior força ... AHHH e mto obrigado por me ajudar a achar os personagens perfeitos para o album ... não poderia ter um Dan melhorrr ... espero que você goste também desse cap ... enfimm ... OBRIGADO MESMOOO Bjks

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ONLY WHEN I SLEEP - THE CORRS **

**Somente Quando Eu Durmo**

Você é simplesmente um barco dos sonhos  
Navegando em minha mente  
Você nada em meus oceanos secretos  
De corais azuis e vermelhos

Seu cheiro é de incenso queimando  
Seu toque ainda é sedoso  
Ele alcança minha pele  
Movendo-se de dentro  
Agarra-se em meus seios

Mas é somente quando eu durmo  
Vejo você em meus sonhos  
Me rondando em círculos  
Me virando de cabeça pra baixo

Mas eu apenas ouço você respirar  
Em algum lugar do meu sono  
Me rondando em círculos  
Me virando de cabeça pra baixo  
(apenas quando eu durmo)

E quando eu acordo do sono  
Sua sombra desaparecem  
Sua respiração é só a névoa do mar  
Envolvendo meu corpo

Estou trabalhando durante o dia  
Mas quando é hora de descansar  
Estou deitada em minha cama  
Ouvindo a minha respiração  
Caindo da ponte...

Mas é somente quando eu durmo  
Vejo você em meus sonhos  
Me rondando em círculos  
Me virando de cabeça pra baixo


	7. Nem tudo sai como o planejado

**N/A: **Oi gentz XD Desculpem a demora... Mas esse cap ficou mtooo grande... o maior que escrevi até agora... espero que gostem e boa leitura \o/.

**CAPÍTULO 6 - NEM TUDO SAI COMO O PLANEJADO.**

Eu saí arrasado da casa da Luize. Eu sei que não deveria me sentir tão incomodado, mas desde que me tornei um vampiro eu tinha desenvolvido uma espécie de auto-culpa por tudo de errado que acontecia à minha volta e não foi diferente com a coisa de querer sugar o sangue da minha namorada.

Eu cheguei em casa e me joguei na cama com os olhos fechados. Só faziam 6 meses que eu tinha sido transformado e já estava tão cansado de tudo aquilo.E eu ainda tinha uma ifinidade de anos pela frente. Droga! E nem dormir eu não posso.

Edward acha que ao nos transformarmos nós perdemos nossas almas como castigo e eu já estava começando a concordar com ele, quero dizer, eu nunca durmo, nós não temos direito nem ao descanço, só à uma longa e infernal vida, a qual com o tempo as pessoas que a gente ama se vai.

Senti como se tivessem dado um soco em meu estômago enquanto remuía essa idéia que as pessoas que amamos se vai. No caso da Luize ela poderia ir pelas minhas próprias mãos, ou melhor, pelos meus próprios dentes. Não, ela não morrer pelas minhas mãos. Eu já tinha decidido isso há algumas horas enquanto estava no quarto dela.

Sentei-me rápidamente na cama querendo afastar aqueles pensamentos. Resolvi que era melhor eu arranjar algo para fazer antes que eu tivesse mais idéias a absurdas como aquela.

Como era Sábado pensei em algumas pendências que tinha deixado para trás quando fui para Volterra. A primeira delas era a explicação que eu tinha que dar ao Peter. Ele era muito discreto e quase não me fazia perguntas quando eu pedia, mas eu tinha certeza que isso não ia passar imuni. Ele iria querer saber porque eu fiquei tanto tempo longe e porque só agora eu voltei, ainda mais quando visse quanto que eu estava mudado.

Olhei para o relógio digital no criado mudo: 5:45 AM.

- Ok Peter. Eu sei que é sábado e você vai querer me matar por isso, mas é hora de levantar.

Peguei o telefone e disquei para o celular dele. Chamou até cair na caixa postal. Pressionei o gancho e redisquei o número. Eu era insistente.

- Vamos lá Peter. Deixe de ser preguiçoso. Atenda logo essa merda.

No oitavo toque ele atendeu com voz de sono. Apesar de ele ser o cara mais simpático do colégio, o que ninguém sabia era que ele sempre ficava de péssimo humor quando alguém o acordáva cedo no sábado.

- Alô.

- Hora de acordar Peter. - Disse em tom divertido.

- Daniel? - A voz dele mudou na mesma hora. - Que droga é essa? Na minha bina marca o número da sua casa. Você está aqui? Em Londres?

- É isso aí cara.

Ele suspirou.

- E você tinha mesmo que me acordar? Não podia esperar pelo menos até as 9:00 ?

- Você continua mal-humorado... - Eu disse revirando os olhos. - Pára com isso Peter, preciso falar com você.

- O que, agora? - Ele meio que entrou em pânico. Eu disse... acordá-lo cedo demais no Sábado é triste!

- É, agora Peter! Levante agora mesmo.

- Eu não vou levantar agora Daniel. Você já viu as horas? Está muito cedo. Você não dorme não?

- Na verdade não, eu não durmo. O que você acha disso Peter? Lembra do lance que aconteceu comigo em Volterra? Então é exatamente sobre isso que eu quero falar com você.

Ele ficou mudo por um momento.

- Você está me assustando Daniel. - Ele disse num tom preocupado agora. - O que houve?

- Eu não posso te falar por telefone, então que tal você vir até aqui para que eu te explique, ou você prefere que eu vá até aí te acordar?

- Não! - Ele gritou entrando em pânico de novo. Eu tinha uma maneira nada agradável de acordar o Peter no Sábado, ele não gostava nem um pouco. Eu ri do tom da sua voz. - Deixe, eu vou até aí. Chego dentro de 30 minutos, ok? Está feliz agora?

- Você poderia ser mais rápido, mas considerando que hoje _é_ Sábado, está bom assim.

- Vai te catar Daniel. Te vejo daqui a pouco seu sacana. - Ele disse num tom divertido. Eu ri. Peter nunca ficava de mau humor por mais de 20 minutos.

- Tá bom. Vou preparar café da manhã pra você.

- Com ovos e bacon, por favor. - Peter fez uma voz meio arrogante.

- Sim senhor. - Eu disse ainda rindo.

- Daniel, apesar de eu estar te odiando agora por estar fazendo eu levantar tão cedo, eu estou feliz por estar de volta. Tudo vai voltar a ser como antes.

Eu fiquei em silêncio por um momento sentindo minha respiração falhar. _"Não, nada vai ser como antes Peter"._ Eu não disse isso em voz alta.

- É, eu espero que sim. - Até eu pude ouvir a tristeza em minha voz.

Peter desligou e eu fiquei remoendo aquelas últimas palavras. _Tudo vai voltar a ser como antes. _Bem que eu queria, mas isso era algo que eu já não tinha esperanças. A vida é uma droga mesmo. Se ao menos a gente nunca tivesse mexido com aquele livro de bruxaria nada seria como agora. Nós não teríamos virado bruxos, Mirella não teria me encontrado em Volterra na viagem do jantar de negócios porque eu não teria poderes páranormais e eu não seria vampiro. Iríamos dar nossas festas anuais de aniversário, beberíamos até não poder mais ficar em pé e gastaríamos o dinheiro de nossos pais em viagens milionárias como os outros alunos lá do Saint Marine. Eu nunca senti inveja deles, porque nosso grupo de adolescentes sempre foi o mais cobiçado da sociedade, mas agora esse status tinha mudado. Eu queria ser um deles. Agora eu sentia inveja até do Mat. Ele tinha tudo para ser feliz e eu só tinha uma longa vida, sem amigos e me escondendo nas sombras para não descobrirem que eu sou uma aberração. Eu não queria nem pensar em como seria quando Luize descobrisse o que eu era.

De repente eu senti vontade de tomar um porre de vodka, como eu sempre fazia quando estava entediado ou com raiva de algo, mas é claro que agora eu não podia fazer isso. Eu ia vomitar tudo e eu não ia conseguir ficar bêbado.

Lembrei-me do primeiro porre que tomei. Foi junto com a Luize quando tínhamos 14 anos. Nós estávamos em uma festa no Saint Marine e nós dois tomamos uma garrafa de uísque sozinhos. Nós saímos despercebidos da festa e fomos para o parque. Eu segurava Luize pela cintura, porque ela já estava tão bêbada que não parava em pé sozinha. Nós ríamos juntos enquanto tropeçávamos nas ruas sombrias e escuras de Londres. Quando finalmente conseguimos chegar ao parque sentamo-nos na beira do lago azul escuro clareado somente pela luz do luar. Não sei se foi o efeito da bebida, mas Luize me parecia 10 mil vezes mais linda, com o rosto de porcelana iluminado à luz do lago.

- Minha mãe me mata se descobrir que eu bebi esse tanto. - Ela disse meio zonza.

- Ela não vai saber. - Eu sussurrei para ela. - Meus pais não estão em casa, você pode ficar lá.

Ela riu.

- Obrigado Dan, você é o melhor.

- Sem problemas.

Eu passei a mão pelo o seu rosto e me aproximei mais. Eu dei um selinho nos lábios dela e me afastei. Eu fiquei olhando pra ela para ver sua reação, mas depois disso, ela debruçou sobre o lago e vomitou tudinho. Eu tive que rir. A última coisa que eu esperava no mundo era ver Luize, a patricinha toda certinha, vomitando bêbada. Absolutamente ninguém poderia vê-la naquela situação. Eu a levei para minha casa só Deus sabe como. A carreguei para cima e a deitei em minha cama. Ela adormeceu na mesma hora e naquela noite eu tive certeza do que eu vinha negando a algum tempo. Eu estava apaixonado por ela. Liguei para os pais dela avisando que ela ia dormir na casa da Mary e liguei para a própria Mary para o caso de os pais dela quisessem confirmar minha informação e adormeci bêbado na poltrona do meu quarto. É claro que no dia seguinte ela não se lembrou de nada do que aconteceu, então eu pude negar por mais uns 2 anos o que eu sentia por ela, mas _eu_ me lembrava claramente daquela noite.

Eu desejei com todas as minhas forças voltar àquela época. Parecia que quanto mais velho nós ficávamos, mais as coisas iam se complicando.

Eu sorri ao me lembrar de tudo aquilo. Levantei da mesma poltrona da qual eu dormi bêbado aquela noite e desci.

Eu preparei o café para o Peter, com omeletes e panquecas, mesmo sem sentir o gosto dos alimentos. Eu já tinha preparado várias vezes o café para nós e eu já era craque naquilo.

Olhei impaciente para o relógio: 6:20 AM. A campainha tocou.

Fui até a sala e respirei fundo. Apertei o botão para destrancar o portão e falei para Peter entrar pelo interfone.

Ele bateu na porta e eu abri.

Peter estreitou os olhos quando me viu. Ele não parecia muito perplexo, só o sentia um pouco surpreso. Ele sabia que eu tinha aprontado algo, então já estava preparado para o que quer que tivesse acontecido comigo.

- O que _houve_ com você? - ele disse num tom muito sério.

- É uma longa história. - Eu o olhei meio sem graça.

- Eu estou com tempo. - Ele disse me afastando do caminho para poder entrar. Então ele virou pra mim novamente. - O que aconteceu?

- Oh, nada demais. Eu virei um vampiro. - Disparei rapidamente, sem ao menos pensar no que estava dizendo.

- Como é? - ele disse como se não estivesse escutando direito. As emoções dele estavam completamente em choque.

Eu suspirei.

- Senta aí, eu vou te contar.

Contei à ele tudo. Absolutamente tudo, desde a noite do jantar, o trato com Aro, a transformação, Mirella, como eu me alimentei horrivelmente no primeiro dia, o tempo com os Denallis, o tempo com os Cullen e o porquê de eu ter voltado. Ele estreitava os olhos enquanto ouvia minha história, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Ele estava absolutamente chocado, mas estava aceitando bem toda a situação.

- Está me dizendo que uma vampira gostosa te achou em Volterra por causa dos seus poderes e o transformou em vampiro e que você só voltou porque a tal vampira queria vir para cá, para dar um jeito de eliminar a Luize? Isso é loucura!

- Eu te disse que era.

- Não sei o que dizer.

- Só diga que não vai contar nada a ninguém. Ninguém pode saber sobre nós, quero dizer, minha espécie ou os Volturis além me matar, ele irão matar as pessoas que sabem para manter o sigilo.

- Eu não vou dizer a ninguém. Me internariam em um hospício se eu o fizesse. - Nós rimos juntos. - Sinceramente, eu achava que eu me metia em confusões, mas você me supera Daniel.

- Obrigado.

- Disponha. E agora, onde está meu café da manhã?

- Vamos lá.

Seguimos para a cozinha.

- O cheiro está ótimo.

- Eu tenho certeza que o gosto também. - Eu disse me lembrando do gosto dos ovos e dos bacons... Como eu queria poder sentir o gosto deles novamente.

Peter sentou a minha frente, enchendo um copo com suco de laranja e pegando uma panqueca e a omelete enquanto eu o observava.

- O que? Não vai comer? - Ele me perguntou.

- Eu não como. Só bebo sangue. - Falei como se aquilo fosse bastante obvio. Ele fez uma careta e ele ficou meio ansioso. - Relaxe, eu só bebo sangue de animais... Eu já disse isso pra você. Não é como se eu fosse te fazer de café da manhã.

- Urgh! Eu prefiro os ovos.

- Definitivamente eu também.

- Então, me conte que história é essa de não poder dormir?

- É isso aí. Eu não durmo. Tem alguma coisa ligada à minha alma. Edward acha que ao sermos transformados nós perdemos nossa alma, então eu presumo que isso é um castigo eterno, a imortalidade, quero dizer... - Ele estava fazendo uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada e as emoções dele também diziam isso. - Veja bem Peter. Já que vamos viver para sempre o castigo é nunca ter um descanso. Viver para sempre condenado a nunca ter um descanso, sem dormir, nem nada disso, só uma longa e cansativa vida... Está entendendo minha lógica?

- Acho que agora eu entendi. Tipo... se vai viver para sempre, quer dizer que você ... que você nunca vai envelhecer?

- Isso mesmo. Vou ter 16 anos para o resto da eternidade. - As emoções dele ficaram completamente surpresas.

- Uau.... Isso tudo é muito... - Ele ficou procurando uma palavra. Então ele concluiu com a única possível. - Louco

Eu acenti afirmativamente. É claro que isso era louco.

- O que vai fazer quando seus pais perceberem que você não envelhece?

- Sei lá. - Eu andei pensando nisso também, mas eu sempre afastava o assunto quando ele vinha à tona na minha mente. - Talvez eu finja um acidente mortal

ou algo do tipo e depois eu desapareça para sempre. Eu tenho alguns amigos vampiros e também há a família Volturi, que eu querendo ou não terei que um dia voltar para eles.

- Eu não gosto dessa sua idéia de desaparecer.

- Eu também não, mas parece que não há alternativa. - Eu dei um longo suspiro. - Não vamos pensar sobre isso por enquanto, ok? EU estou aqui agora. Eu já decidi que só vou me preocupar com isso quando o problema realmente estiver bem nas minhas fuças.

- Tá certo.

Fiquei mais um tempo ali com o Peter contando mais detalhes de quando estive fora e da desagradável noite que tivera após o encontro com Luize.

Liguei para meus pais para dizer que tinha voltado para Londres e que eu não tinha a mínima intenção de ir para Volterra.

Na verdade eles ficaram mais aliviados quando souberam que eu estava de volta à Londres. A historia de que eu estava morando sozinho em Nova York os deixavam apavorados (pelo menos é onde eles pensavam que eu estava) e apoiavam a idéia de eu ficar em Londres desde que não voltasse para Nova York sozinho (eu não tinha dito que ia pra lá).

Eu concordei claro.

Também conversei com eles a respeito do colégio e disse que queria voltar para minha antiga escola. Eles também concordaram com isso e pediram para que eu telefonasse para o colégio anunciando meu retorno e que qualquer imprevisto era para ligar para que eles resolvessem.

Por volta das 10:00 hs eu liguei para o Saint Marine High School. A escola ficava aberta aos sábados pela manhã, caso algum aluno precisasse de alguma orientação ou regularizar alguma documentação, fora as aulas de teatro, música e lutas que eram dadas nos sábados pela manhã que alguns alunos freqüentavam. No Saint Marine você sempre tinha que ter uma ocupação extracurricular, seja música, dança ou algum esporte. Isso era obrigatório em nosso currículo. Antes de partir eu praticava tênis.

A diretora ficou muito surpresa quando disseram que eu queria falar com ela. Ninguém ouvia falar de mim há mais ou menos 6 meses e é claro que todo mundo iria ter um colapso quando me vissem segunda-feira no colégio.

Conversei com a diretora sendo o mais educado possível. Ela gostava de mim por que eu raramente me metia em confusões (geralmente minhas confusões eram com Mat) e minhas notas eram sempre impecáveis. Obviamente que depois que eu e meus amigos viramos bruxos nosso currículo escolar era prá-lá-de-impecável, nenhum de nós queríamos motivos para que desconfiassem de nós, então aparentemente nós éramos a perfeição adolescente da escola (arram vai sonhando).

Informei a ela que estava de volta a cidade e que pretendia voltar para o Saint concordou em me receber para que pudéssemos efetuar novamente minha matricula, conversar sobre o que eu tinha estudado durante esse tempo para que eu pudesse acompanhar a turma e entregar a documentação escolar necessária. Sorri ao me lembrar da minha documentação escolar. O que diria a diretora quando visse que eu tinha passado quase 5 meses freqüentando uma escola pública de Nova York? Ela iria morrer com isso.

Eu cheguei ao Saint Marine por volta das 11:00 hs. O colégio continuava exatamente como eu me lembrava. A fachada era em mármore preto, escrito o nome do colégio com letras prateadas. As portas eram de vidro. No hall de entrada o chão continuava com o mármore creme e com um balcão na recepção de mármore preto. Eu me aproximei do balcão e fui falar com a recepcionista, que era exatamente a mesma de quando eu parti no semestre passado. Ashley Rose estava lendo um livro, extremamente distraída. Ela tinha uma bolsa integral no colégio, mas ela estudava de noite e trabalhava meio período no Saint Marine como recepcionista. Como ela trabalhava no colégio, ela não era obrigada a fazer atividade extracurricular para ter pontos em seu histórico. Eu gostava da Ash. Ela era extremamente simpática e uma pessoa muito agradável. Luize cismava que ela tinha uma quedinha por mim, mas eu nunca liguei muito para isso. Para mim ela era só uma amiga e nada a mais. Na verdade a única que tinha chances até o momento para ser mais que uma amiga era a Luize. Ok deixem os casinhos que eu tive antes de partir fora disso, elas eram somente umas peguetes nada, além disso.

Eu debrucei no balcão de mármore e a fiquei observando, mas ela estava tão distraída que nem me notou. Talvez isso se devesse aos meus movimentos praticamente inaudíveis.

- Hey Ash. - Eu murmurei suavemente. Ela congelou no lugar, antes mesmo de olhar para mim. Ela ergueu a cabeça lentamente até os olhos verdes escuro encontrarem os meus. A bochecha dela ficou levemente rosa e uma felicidade a invadiu tão forte que eu comecei a ficar num excelente humor quando a felicidade dela me atingiu.

- Daniel. - Ela disse esboçando um lindo sorriso. - Nossa. É você mesmo?

Eu dei de ombros... muita gente ficava assim ao me ver pois da transformação, mas a reação da Ash era muito melhor por que ela não ficava apavorada e surpresa. Ela ficou fascinada quando me viu. Eu gostei daquilo.

- Ao que parece sim. - Lancei meu melhor sorriso para ela.

- Pensei que você estivesse em Nova York. Foi o que todo mundo estava comentando quando você não retornou para esse semestre.

- Eu estive, mas agora estou de volta. Inclusive estou aqui para ver a Sra. Campbell. Você poderia ver se ela já pode me receber?

- Claro. Aguarda um minutinho.

Ashley discou o ramal da diretora e disse que eu estava na recepção para falar com ela.

- Você pode entrar Daniel. Você sabe o caminho.

- Obrigado Ash.

Eu virei em direção ao corredor que ia para a sala da Sra. Kenya Campbell. O corredor que levava á sala da Sra. Campbell era onde ficavam as salas de praticas de dança e lutas. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor eu podia ouvir as músicas e os alunos treinando lutas dentro das salas.

No final do corredor eu virei para uma escada com alguns degraus e então cheguei na porta da diretoria.

Bati na porta e a diretora me mandou entrar.

Durante todo o tempo que estive naquela sala, as emoções de sra. Campbell estavam completamente me fez algumas perguntas, parecendo extremamente profissional, mas ela eu tinha certeza que ela estava louca de vontade de saber o que aconteceu comigo. Eu somente a olhava com o maior respeito, morrendo de vontade de rir.

Ok, no final das contas ela acabou se convencendo que eu poderia acompanhar o resto da turma do 2° colegial, apesar das "aulas fracas" que eu supostamente tinha tido durante meu período em Nova York. Tive vontade de rir na cara dela quando ela me disse aquilo. Eu não tinha estudado porra nenhuma em quase 6 meses, mas ainda consegui convencer a diretora que eu o tinha feito... Um golpe de mestre.

Eu recebi o meu horário escolar e estava rezando para que eu não tivesse muitas aulas com Luize... ia ser dificil ficar no mesmo local que ela, mas eu já estava convencido que eu ia fazer o meu melhor e não ia matá-la. Eu acabei me inscrevendo novamente no treino de tênis. Isso com certeza seria divertido... Agora que eu tinha reflexos melhores e era mais rápido isso provavelmente seria muito fácil e além do mais eu estava mesmo sentindo falta dos meus treinos.

Saí da sala da diretora, voltando pelo mesmo corredor. As aulas de dança e os treinos de lutas já haviam acabado. De repente vi uma porta abrindo. Uma garota vestida com um quimono branco de karatê descalça, os cabelos cacheados vermelhos como fogo presos em um coque mal-feito e com uma toalha jogada no ombro, estava saindo da sala. Ela estava de costas, mas eu não precisava vê-la de frente para saber quem era. Michelle Withney. Os cabelos vermelhos dela eram simplesmente inconfundíveis. Nunca conheci alguém com o cabelo como o dela. Não era um vermelho feio, parecia que as mechas estavam constantemente pegando fogo, mas era totalmente demais. Talvez a coisa mais cool que tinha nela. Eu parei no meio do caminho quando a vi. Talvez ainda desse tempo de eu sair correndo para me esconder ou então ela não me visse, o que eu achava improvável. Mas estranhamente eu percebi que eu queria que ela me visse. Eu sentia muita falta dela.

Quando Michelle foi fechar a porta ela me viu. Ela piscou algumas vezes pare ter certeza que sua visão estava correta e então abriu o sorriso mais branco do mundo. Ela disparou correndo em minha direção.

- Daniel! Oh my God!

Então ela pendurou em meu pescoço. Eu a abracei e a rodei o no ar. Michelle era realmente a mais louca da garotas das quais eu andava. Ela se afastou um pouco de mim e então eu vi os olhos azul-cor-de-céu me encarando. Ok, o cabelo dela não era a única coisa cool que havia nela. Os olhos da Michelle eram magníficos e combinavam perfeitamente com as chamas da cabeça dela. Eu me senti muito, muito feliz quando ela me abraçou. Eu realmente senti saudades dos meus amigos. Eu não a precisar explicar nada pra Michelle e nem para os outros. Eu só tive que fazê-lo com o Peter, porque eu tinha certeza que ele não ia deixar passar, já que me ajudou durante o tempo que eu estive longe. E não ter que contar a eles era um grande alívio.

- Caramba Daniel. Que saudades de você cara. Onde você esteve seu panacão? - Ela disse dando uma tapinha de brincadeira no meu braço, que provavelmente se eu não fosse vampiro teria doído muito.

Eu ri. Eu sempre me sentia alegre ao lado dela.

- Hey, eu mal chego e já estou sendo atacado por você. Qual é, não bateu o suficiente no treino?

- Na verdade sim, mas e sempre um prazer bater em você.... Você sabe disso. - Ela me olhou maldosamente e eu tive que rir de novo. - Vai voltar pra cá? Por favor, diz que sim.

- Sim eu vou. Acabei de falar com a Sra. Campbell e segundo ela eu ainda tenho _"capacidade para acompanhar a turma do 2°"_. - Eu disse ironicamente

Ela riu desdenhosamente.

- Mas é obvio que você tem. Aquela velha bruxa... - Quando ela soltou a palavra bruxa nós nos encaramos por um momento e um brilho divertido passou pelos seus olhos juntamente com o indicio de sorriso que surgiu nos lábios dela. - Ok, eu retiro o que eu disse. Os bruxos aqui somos nós. - Eu sorri de volta pra ela.

- Sim, deixe-a fora disso. Não quero ter a Sra. Campbell sendo uma de nossas companheiras. - Ela desatou a rir.

- Por favor, NÃO... Vamos mesmo deixá-la fora disso. - Quando ela parou de rir ela me encarou e me olhou de cima a baixo. Ela não estava muito surpresa. As emoções dela ainda estavam divertidas, mas eu tava sentindo que ela ia dizer alguma coisa pra me constranger. - Daniel, a Luize que me perdoe, mas você tá_ Gostoso_ hein! - Wow, eu sabia que ela ia fazer um comentário desses. MERDA.

- Wow! Obrigado Michelle. - Então eu a olhei de cima a baixo também... Eu não ia deixá-la sair disse sem se sentir constrangida também. - Mas você também não está _nada_ mal. - Eu disse na minha melhor voz sedutora.

Ela corou um pouco, mas nada que a deixasse realmente abalada. Eu me lembro que antes de eu ir embora nós sempre questionávamos a gostosura um do outro. Na verdade eu acho que a Michelle só corou porque depois que eu virei vampiro eu tinha esse efeito sobre as pessoas. Ela fez uma cara de arrogância.

- Eu sei que não estou nada mal.

- Convencida. - Ela riu continuando descontraída.

Nós fomos em direção ao hall de entrada enquanto continuávamos conversando.

- O que houve com seus longos fios prateados?

- Ah, eu quis mudar um pouco. - Eu não ia dizer a ela que Alice, uma vampira fascinada por moda, praticamente me obrigou o a fazê-lo.

- Ficou muito bom se quer saber. Eu acho que a Luize vai amar totalmente. - Aquilo foi como um soco no meu estômago. Todo mundo ia falar sobre a Luize ao meu redor, eu tinha certeza. Eu sabia que o melhor a fazer era se acostumar com aquilo, mas alguma coisa me dizia que eu não ia me acostumar. Michelle assumiu uma expressão cautelosa e então ela resolveu falar. - Sabe, foi maldade fazer o que você fez com ela. Quero dizer... tipo assim, era pra vocês dois estarem juntos há séculos, mas o que vocês faziam era completamente incompreensível... Um ficava fazendo ciúmes pro outro e então quando as coisas se ajustam entre vocês, você resolveu ir embora do nada, sem dar um telefonema ou explicação à ela. Se eu não

te conhecesse diria que você estava fugindo dela.

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. Eu não queria que ninguém pensasse isso de mim, até porque eu tinha praticamente _fugido_ pra protegê-la, mas agora que a Michelle falou, eu ví que isso realmente soava como se fosse o que realmente aconteceu.

- Michelle, você me conhece. Eu não faria isso com ela. Eu só... é complicado. Eu não podia ficar. Eu precisava mantê-la afastada. Era o mais seguro a se fazer.

Ela estreitou os olhos quando eu disse isso a ela.

- Por que será que estou com o pressentimento que você se meteu em confusão... e das grandes?

- É coisa da sua cabeça. - Eu disse desviando o olhar.

- Olha, seja lá no que você está metido, eu espero que conserte as coisas com Luize. E isso é sério. - Ela completou quando viu o olhar irritado que lancei a ela. - Ela nem parece mais a mesma. Luize não vai mais a festas, ela não bebe mais, ela não tem vida. Ela anda pelos corredores como se fosse um fantasma e só fala quando alguém lhe dirige a palavra. Os olhos dela têm um vazio que me dá tristeza só de olhar. Eu soube o que houve entre vocês antes de _você _partir. - Ela disse a ultima frase com um tom acusatório que me deixou extremamente pirado, principalmente quando senti a raiva que ela estava sentindo de mim pelo o que estava acontecendo com Luize. O que só fez aumentar minha culpa. - Sinceramente se fosse pra você fazer isso, era melhor que você não tivesse ficado com ela.

Eu parei de andar. Michelle se voltou para mim com uma expressão nada agradável e cruzou os braços no peito, uma posição que ela tinha aprendido com o namorado dela, o Gabriel Smith, que também lutava (só que ele lutava box) e que, assim como ele, ficava meio assustadora quando o fazia, mesmo eu tendo consciência que poderia pará-la com um único dedo por causa da minha força ou então jogar um feitiço nela, apesar que essa segunda opção ela também tinha.

- Mich, olha pra mim. - Eu não precisava dizer isso, porque ela já estava me encarando como se fosse partir pra cima de mim a qualquer momento. - Você acha que eu fiz de propósito? Acha mesmo que eu a magoaria à toa? Eu não posso acreditar que você pense isso de mim.

- Eu não acho que você faria de propósito. Eu acho que você teve um motivo, mas está escondendo isso. Dan seja qual o motivo que te levou a fazer isso, você não iria morrer se ligasse pra ela e dissesse que não ia voltar ou dando uma desculpa qualquer. Poderia poupá-la de toda essa... dor que é evidente nela. Sabe, eu tentei ligar pra você, Gabriel tentou ligar. Na verdade _todos nós_ tentamos, mas você nunca atendeu ao telefone e nunca retornou as nossas ligações, mesmo com os recados que nós deixamos.

- Eu perdi meu celular. - Na verdade toda vez que eu via que era ligação de um deles eu nunca atendia. A única que não me ligou foi a Luize. Os únicos telefonemas que eu atendia eram os de Peter e dos meus pais. Eu tinha escutado os recados da Mich e de todos eles.

- Eu acho que não. - Ela disse apontando pro bolso da minha calça jeans que, por uma enorme falta de sorte, estava com o meu celular saindo do bolso. O mesmo celular que eu tinha antes de partir. PUTA MERDA. Ela se aproximou e colocou o dedo indicador no meu peito me cutucando e disse com a voz levemente irritada. - Eu não sei o que houve com você e eu não quero saber. A única coisa que quero é que pare de torturar a Luize.

Eu lancei um olhar totalmente frio à ela. Ela me encarou de volta, mesmo ela tendo ficado meio assustada (as emoções dela me disse isso) e então tirou o dedo do meu peito, mas cruzou novamente os braços no peito, sem abalar sua expressão de Bad Girl.

- O que você acha que houve comigo Michelle Withney?

- Eu já disse que não sei, mas é obvio que houve algo com você. Quero dizer, olhe-se no espelho. Você está completamente errado. Pelo menos errado do antigo Daniel McWay.

- Você não sabe de nada.

- Não estou nem aí pra você. Apenas conserte seu erro e honrre seu nome entre nós novamente. - Ela virou-se para continuar caminhando em direção ao hall e então ela parou me lançando um ultimo olhar. - Apesar de tudo, é bom ter você de volta. - e então ela esboçou um tímido sorriso. - Até segunda. Bem vindo McWay. - E então ela se virou e foi embora. Eu a fiquei observando de boca aberta até ela virar em direção aos vestiários. Michelle continuava com o gênio forte. Não era à toa que ela era namorada de Gabriel. Os dois tinham personalidades fortes e as melhores poses de Bad Girl e Bad Boy. Eles eram totalmente feitos um para o outro.

Eu fiquei um pouco irritado depois daquilo. Eu sabia que nenhum dos meus amigos iriam ter coragem de dizer essas coisas na minha cara, mas a Michelle era totalmente diferente. Ela era a única, além de Gabriel, que teria coragem de atirar a verdade na minha cara. Eu dei graças a Deus por Gabriel não estar junto com ela. Provavelmente a coisa seria dez mil vezes pior e eu estaria me sentindo um caco depois que eles terminassem de me nocautear com palavras. Apesar de eu já não estar muito longe de me sentir como um caco depois daquilo.

Passei o resto do final de semana trancado em casa. Eu recebi ligação de alguns membros da Elite Inglesa. Gabriel, Mary e Nate me ligaram dando boas vindas. Michelle tinha dito à eles que eu estava de volta.

Eu recebi uma mensagem de texto da Kate.

_"Dan, ñ to conseguindo falar com vc. O tel da sua casa só chama e o cel só dá ocupado. Enfim... só qria dizer.... bem vindo de volta. Senti sua falta. Tds nós sentimos. Estou feliz q esteja de volta. Bjks ... K"_

Mas... não tive nem sinal da Luize... Alguma coisa me dizia que esse seria um longo ano.

O final de semana voou e quando eu menos esperava, já era segunda pela manhã.

Eu me olhei no espelho de repente me sentindo ridículo. Que porra de uniforme era aquele?

Nosso uniforme do ano passado era azul marinho e branco. Nada muito chamativo, mas o desse ano definitivamente era meio chamativo...

Me olhei dos pés à cabeça analisando. Pelo que pude avaliar meus sapatos pretos estavam OK. Eu usava sapato preto para ir à escola desde que me lembro. A partir daí que começava o problema. A calça era cinza chumbo. Cinto preto. Camisa de manga longa branca. Não que eu estivesse com frio, mas definitivamente ia ser uma coisa estranha num dia tão chuvoso como hoje e eu chegasse ao colégio com camisa de manga curta. Definitivamente eu tinha sorte por morar em Londres. Hoje chovia... e amanhã também, e isso era ótimo para um vampiro. Imagina eu chegar à escola em um dia de calor BRILHANDO. Ok, sem chances. Continuando com a análise. Gravata vermelha escura. Que merda de gravata era aquela... Helloooo eu sou loiro. Ninguém disse para a diretora que os loiros não deveriam usar vermelho para ir à escola? A blusa de frio era de lã cinza chumbo com gola V, que tinha duas riscas vermelhas bordejando os punhos, a gola e a barra. Dei graças a Deus por Emmett não estar aqui agora. Ele provavelmente iria me encher para o resto da vida. O cara vivia falando de como eu era filinho de papai e talz...

Eu me encarei mais uma vez e resolvi dar uma relaxada no visual para não parecer tão cafona. Arranquei a barra da camisa de dentro da calça, desabotoei o primeiro botão da camisa e alarguei a gravata até ela ficar com o nó meio frouxo e completamente desleixado. Abri os punhos da camisa também de dei uma dobra de cada lado. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, deixando eles meio bagunçados e me olhei de novo. Ok. Agora sim era o Daniel McWay.

Joguei a mochila no ombro de qualquer jeito e fui para a garagem. Meu motorista me esperava lá para me deixar no colégio.

Quando cheguei em frente à fachada de mármore do Saint Marine eu respirei fundo tentando tomar coragem.

A calçada já estava cheia de alunos, apesar de ainda faltarem 20 minutos para o inicio da primeira aula. Garotas na maior pose de patricinhas, com seus sapatos e bolsas caros, que se sentiam as melhores do mundo. Os garotos dali tinham aquela mesma pose irritante das garotas. Uns fumavam cigarros preguiçosamente e outros fumavam maconha para relaxar. _PANACAS._

Num canto perto da porta de vidro eu vi Peter. Ele estava encostado em numa pilastra, de braços cruzados, provavelmente me esperando.

Eu saí do carro e senti a mesma vontade de sair correndo que tive em os pares de olhos se voltaram para mim no segundo que pisei meu pé naquela calçada.

Eu encarei cada olhar o mais friamente que pude. Apesar de eu estudar no Saint Marine desde que tinha 11 anos, eu não gostava da maioria dos alunos dali.

Enquanto eu caminhava em direção ao Peter, pude ouvir os sussuros ao meu respeito.

"É ele mesmo?"

"Wow, ele está gostoso"

"cara, ele parece que vai matar as pessoas só com o olhar."

"Ele está assustador, mas ainda continua sexy"

"Ca-ram-ba... o que houve com ele?"

Eu procurei ignorá-los. Peter sorriu ao me ver.

- Fala cara. - ele me comprimentou. - Bem vindo de volta ao seu mundo.

Eu sorri de volta pra ele.

- Você está ótimo McWay! - Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

Me virei lentamente e encontrei Kate Blackburne de braços cruzados, sorrindo maliciosamente para mim. Kate era a mais inteligente do nosso grupo e a mais fashion também. Ela se daria muito bem com Alice se a conhecesse. Ela usava exatamente a mesma roupa que as outras garotas usavam, mas havia o toque "K" nela. A saia era muito mais curta do que das outras garotas. Ela usava uma bota apache sem salto de camurça cinza quase até o joelho. A camisa dela estava perfeitamente abotoada e dentro da saia, mas os 2 primeiros botões estavam abertos, mostrando um colar de prata que tinha um pingente com uma foto da mãe dela lá dentro, que K usava desde que a mãe morreu quando ela tinha 10 anos. Os cabelos loiros dela estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e agora ela tinha um novo corte com franjinha que combinava perfeitamente com seu visual de modelo de passarela (a não ser pela sua altura, K era a mais baixa das minhas amigas) e suavisava a expressão maliciosa que sempre estavam em seus olhos cor de mel.

Então vi Nate Greenwille (o namorado de K) parado um poco atrás dela. A roupa do Nate estava praticamente igual a minha, a não ser que o vermelho ficava muito melhor nele, porque ele não tinha cabelo loiro. Os cabelos dele eram negros e estavam mais compridos e os olhos eram tão escuros quanto o cabelo. Assim como Kate ele era um puta de um CDF. Ele tinha a mesma expressão maliciosa no olhar, só que mais profunda por causa da escuridão. Era de dar arrepios.

- K. - Eu sorri pra ela. - Você está linda.

Eu sorri enquanto fui abraçá-la.

- Wow, eu estou linda? Você não pode estar falando sério ... olhe pra você. - Ela apontou pra mim. - Você ficou perfeito nesse uniforme. O vermelho ficou ótimo. - O quê? A K é doida? Como assim o vermelho ficou ótimo? Eu acho que não tenho realmente senso de moda então...

- Pára com isso K. E ai Nate?

Nate sorriu da mesma forma maliciosa.

- E aí Daniel? - Ele veio me dar um abraço. - Você sumiu cara. Fiquei feliz quando Michelle me disse que você tinha voltado.

- Estou feliz por estar de volta. Onde estão Michelle e Gabriel?

- Eles já entraram. - me informou o Peter.

- Devem estar se agarrando antes da aula. - K disse revirando os olhos.

- E a Mary?

- Serve eu? - Mary veio caminhando em minha direção com os longos cabelos lisos castanhos voando ao vento. Cara, ela parecia aquelas modelos de comercial de xampu, juro por Deus. O Peter era um cara de sorte. Mary não estava de camisa branca. Ela só usava a blusa de lã cinza chumbo e, muito provavelmente, a única peça que estava debaixo daquela blusa era o sutiã dela. A saia de pregas dela era curta, mas não tão curta quanto a de Kate. Ela estava com aquelas meias calças pretas e um sapatinho de salto-alto de bico redondo preto que era a marca registrada de Mary.

Ela me abraçou forte quando me viu e então sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Porque demorou tanto?

- Eu demorei o suficiente. - sussurrei de volta pra ela.

Ela se afastou e olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos.

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

Era obvio que ela estava falando da Luize. As duas eram as que se entendiam melhor, assim como eu me entendia melhor com Peter e Michelle.

Eu assenti e sorri pra ela.

- Relaxe. Sei o que faço.

O olhar que ela me lançou que dizia que ela não concordava comigo, mas ela não disse mais nada.

Michelle e Gabriel vieram andando pela recepção do colégio até saírem na grande porta de vidro proximo a onde nós estávamos.

- Hey Dan. Bem vindo cara. - Disse o Gabriel com o jeitão de Bad Boy dele me dando um "soquinho de quebrar ossos humanos" no braço.

- Valeu Gabriel. - Disse devolvendo o soquinho. Ele não se importou com a força que eu pus naquele soco, ele só riu da minha cara.

Me virei para Mich, que ainda tinha o mesmo olhar de matar que ela tinha me lançado da ultima vez que nos encontramos. Falei cauteloso com ela.

- Hey Mich.

- Hey McWay.- Ela disse secamente, ainda me encarando, pagando pra ver se eu ia começar com nossa pequena discussão. Ok, ali não era o melhor lugar para começar uma briga com a Michelle.

- Gente, vamos entrar? Eu não comi nada ainda. Preciso de um iogurte urgente. - Disse a Mary.

Começamos a nos dirigir para o interior do colégio. Todo mundo me olhava assombrado e eu devolvia os olhares do jeito mais arrogante e assustador possível. Todo o tipo de emoção à minha volta. De repente desejei estar de volta à Forks. Lá não tinha muitas emoções para que eu me preocupasse. E então eu tive um dos meus "clicks" e eu percebi que a pessoa mais importante naquilo tudo não estava presente.

Eu parei no meio do caminho e os outros pararam e me olharam meio surpresos.

- O que foi Dan? - Peter me perguntou já alarmado, com medo que eu fosse fazer algo com os aulunos, já que eu tinha contado pra ele como eu quase perdi o controle com a Lú.

- Cadê a Luize?

Eles se olharam entre eles, com olhares surpresos, assustados e temerosos. Provavelmente a minha partida tinha provocado uma série de comentários, principalmente sobre eu ter deixado a Luize e eu tinha acabado de cutucar a ferida. A Michelle ergueu as sobrancelhas e um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela. Eu não soube dizer o que ela quis dizer com aquele sorriso, mas ela me encarava de forma vitoriosa.

E então eu senti aquele cheiro maravilhosamente, assustadoramente doce e apetitoso no ar, e aquela presença inacreditavelmente poderosa sobre meu ser. Eu me virei lentamente, mas eu não precisava nem me virar para saber que era ela.

Eu a olhei de baixo a cima. Comecei pelo sapato Mary-Jane, de salto alto e bico quadrado, passei pelas pernas levemente musculosas cobertas pela meia-calça preta, a saia de pregas cinza-chumbo com quadriculado vermelho escuro, uma blusa de mangas compridas e gola V de lã preta, as pontas do cabelo negro adoravelmente ondulado. Levantei mais meu olhar, passando pelo pescoço de porcelana emoldurado pelo cabelo, o queixo perfeito, a boca deliciosamente mais carnuda no lábio inferior e muito vermelha, e então encontrei o olhar cor-de-oceano-meia-noite. O Olhar dela era cauteloso e duro ao mesmo tempo. Eu não pude definir o que ela estava sentindo porque, como aconteceu na noite que eu a vi, eu não senti nenhuma emoção vinda dela.

Ela continuou andando em minha direção e parou quando estava bem próxima a mim. Em nenhum momento ela desprendeu os olhos dos meus. Eu prendi a respiração, mas parece que eu não fui o único que o fez. Aparentemente todos meus amigos o fizeram, porque eu pude ouvir a "falta" de respiração vacilando neles. Encaramos-nos por mais um minuto enquanto todo mundo em volta parava as conversas fúteis para ver o que ia acontecer. Muita gente ali sabia sobre mim e Luize.

- Oi Luize.

Ela franziu levemente as sobrancelhas, um gesto que ela fazia quando estava irritada ou quando algo a incomodava. Ela me lançou um olhar de: "você vai mesmo fingir que nada aconteceu na sexta né?".

Eu mandei de volta um olhar como quem pede desculpas. Ela franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas e então ela balançou brevemente a cabeça em um gesto negativo, sacudindo os longos cabeços negros, liberando um cheiro torturante. Senti o veneno fluir em minha boca. Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo absorvendo a informação e um sorriso triste surgiu em seus lábios. Eu podia ouvir o coração dela batendo feito louco dentro do peito. Ela ia encarar aquilo no melhor estilo Luize de ser: Orgulhosa, forte e de cabeça erguida.

- Oi Daniel - A voz dela soou um pouco mais fria do que ela pretendia. Ela estava magoada. FATO!

Ela desviou o olhar e se dirigiu as meninas.

Todos estavam encarando de boca aberta. Eu sentia a tristeza me invadindo de uma forma nada comum.

- Hey, eu preciso de algo pra comer. Quem vem comigo?

- Eu vou. - Mary disse - Eu já estava indo pra lá mesmo.

- Eu também. - A Kate se apressou em dizer. Ela tinha sentido o clima pesado que tinha ficado no ar e queria desesperadamente fugir daquilo. - Você vem Mich?

Michelle me encarou de um jeito meio "assassino". A gente ia brigar muito até o final do ano. Eu podia sentir.

- Não. - Ela disse sem desviar o olhar de mim. - Eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer. Vejo vocês depois.

Kate deu de ombros e foi junto com as meninas. Luize não olhou mais em minha direção. Peter sentiu a tenção entre mim e Michelle.

- Ok, eu preciso comer alguma coisa também e não vou ficar sozinho no meio das meninas enlouquecendo com o papo de roupa delas. Vamos nessa. - Ele disse dando um tapinha nas costas de Nate e Gabriel.

Nate e Gabriel se olharam. Eles tinham percebido também.

- Claro, vejo você depois amor. - Gabriel falou para Mich. Então eles foram em direção à catina.

Michelle agarrou meu braço e me arrastou até um canto menos movimentado para que ninguém pudesse nos ouvir. As emoções que emanavam dela estavam extremamente irritadas.

- Que merda foi aquela? - Ela disse baixinho.

- O que quer dizer?

- Pelo amor de Deus Daniel. Você viu a forma que Luize encarou você? Parecia até que vocês estavam tendo uma conversa silenciosa, como quem está fechando um trato. Tem alguma coisa nisso tudo né?

De certa forma Mich estava certa. Eu e Luize tínhamos acabado de fechar um trato. _Você não se mete comigo, eu não me meto com você, vamos fingir que nada aconteceu e vamos seguir nossas vidas normalmente como era antes de tudo isso acontecer_. Um trato sem palavras, mas mais significativo do que se as palavras tivessem realmente sido pronunciadas.

- Você está seriamente paranóica Michelle. Já pensou em consultar um psicanalista?

- Daniel, a louca aqui não sou eu. Os loucos aqui são vocês dois. - Ela fez um gesto, jogando os braços pro ar. - Estou passada com tudo isso. O que _houve_?

- Como assim "_o que houve_"?

- Entre vocês dois. - Eu ia abrindo a boca pra dizer que ela já sabia e então ela me interrompeu. - Não que houve entre vocês _antes _de você ir. Eu quero dizer _agora_. Aconteceu alguma coisa antes de vocês virem para a escola hoje. Eu _sei_ disso.

- Michelle. Pare. Pare de ficar tentando descobrir coisa onde não tem. Deixe-me resolver a minha história com ela do meu jeito. - Eu me virei e antes de ir soltei de novo. - Você deveria realmente consultar um psicanalista. - Saí andando, deixando ela lá de boca aberta e totalmente furiosa.

Foi maldade minha. Ela não estava louca. Ela tinha acertado, mas na minha defensiva, eu preferi fazer que ela acreditasse que estava imaginando coisas.

Eu não procurei nenhum deles depois disso. Eu segui para minhas aulas, treinando meu autocontrole com todas aquelas pessoas a minha volta. Era extremamente estranho estar de volta a uma sala de aula depois de todo esse tempo. Meus professores me olhavam com curiosidade, assim como os alunos. Dei de ombros. Eu sabia que aquilo ia acontecer mesmo. Durante as aulas eu não estava prestando muita atenção, mas mesmo se me pedissem um relatório completo conteúdo da aula, eu era capaz de dizer em detalhes o que havia sido discutido. Alguma parte no meu subconsciente armazenava essas informações sem eu nem mesmo me focar naquilo. Coisa de vampiro sabe?

Eu não vi nenhum dos meus amigos até o horário do almoço. Isso foi ótimo, me ajudou a esfriar a cabeça e pensar com mais clareza.

Eu me dirigi ao refeitório da escola. Ok... agora era a hora difícil... não comer na frente deles.

Todos já estavam lá, sentados em uma das mesas de mármore negro do refeitório. Luize também estava lá, com um prato lotado de salada e filé de frango grelhado e um copo de suco de laranja. Ela parecia extremamente distraída e não me olhou quando eu sentei em uma cadeira de frete para ela. Todo mundo estava conversando animadamente. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de Luize. Parecia que tinha um ímã que me atraía para ela. Ela estava consciente que eu a estava observando, mas pelo jeito íamos jogar o jogo do jeito dela. Sem constrangimentos. Sem misericórdia. Só as aparências contavam ali.

Eu tinha a impressão que Michelle estava me observando. Observando cada movimento meu e eu pude ter certeza disso quando senti o que ela estava sentindo. Ela estava com raiva, ela tinha certeza absoluta que eu estava estranho e que tinha algo ali. Ela estava chateada por eu tê-la acusado de maluca e não contar o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Do nada a Luize levantou seu olhar e me encarou. Então ela olhou para o lugar onde deveria estar meu almoço e me encarou de novo.

- Você não vai comer nada?

Oh merda! Peter olhou na mesma hora em nossa direção pra ver o que ia acontecer.

- Eu não estou com fome.

Ela pensou um pouco a respeito e então pareceu aceitar minha resposta.

- Humm. Certo. - Ela acenou com a cabeça. Eu podia ver que ela estava trabalhando muito com a mente para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Peter suspirou aliviado. O almoço correu normalmente depois disso. Nenhum deles me perguntou onde eu estive durante esse tempo. Para eles eu estive em Nova York e fim de história. Eles não precisavam saber mais que isso.

Eu saí do refeitório faltando ainda uns 15 minutos para o almoço terminar. Eu não estava agüentando ficar ali com a Luize, enquanto os outros estavam todos juntos.

Eu teria a próxima aula junto com Peter, então ele deixou a Mary conversando com a Luize e saiu junto comigo para o pátio.

Ele estava meio cismado em perguntar algo a mim, mas finalmente decidiu que iria fazer.

- Então... você e a Lú... humm... tipo assim, não vão ficar mais juntos né?

Suspirei de frustração.

- Eu não sei Peter. Agora é mais seguro para ela ficar longe de mim. Eu estou trabalhando duro para não pular em cima dela e sugar todo o seu sangue quando eu a vejo. Você não tem noção de como é a sensação do cheiro do sangue dela. Me deixa maluco só de pensar.

- Mas tipo... você sabe que ela pode desistir de você né? ... Quero dizer, a Lú é linda e tem um monte de cara que daria tudo para ficar com ela. Eu fico imaginando como vai ser quando ela se encher disso tudo. Se ela desistir de você não vai ter valido a pena o sacrifício que você fez em Volterra. Já parou para pensar nisso?

- Peter, eu sei que ela pode desistir e arranjar outro cara. E eu não vou culpá-la se isso acontecer. Quero dizer... eu estou a evitando, então se ela quiser ficar com outro cara eu não vou impedi-la. É uma opção, eu não sou o dono da vida dela. - Peter me olhou pasmo. - É claro que eu nunca vou esquecê-la... ela sempre vai estar nas minhas lembranças, mas o que mais eu posso fazer? Não sou mais humano e mesmo que sejamos estranhos por termos esses poderes, _vocês _ainda são humanos. Humanos com poderes sobrenaturais, mas ainda humanos.

- Eu acho que é loucura. Você deveria tentar.

- Eu vou, mas não agora. Eu acho que com o passar do tempo eu me acostumo com o cheiro dela e não vou querer mais matá-la. Mas enquanto isso não acontece o melhor que eu posso fazer é ficar longe dela.

- Ok, você é quem sabe. Escute que lance foi aquele com a Mich hoje de manhã? Ela não parecia muito feliz com você.

Eu suspirei.

- Michelle... Bem... ela realmente não está feliz comigo. Ela está com raiva por causa das coisas que aconteceram com a Lú depois que eu parti e ... bem, ela acha que há algo errado comigo. Ela queria que eu confiasse nela e contasse o que houve para que ela pudesse me ajudar, você sabe como é a Michelle.

- Mas você não vai contar, não é mesmo?

- Não, eu não vou.

De repente eu senti a presença mais desagradável do mundo. Mat. Eu tinha esquecido do filho da mãe. Eu não o tinha visto desde que voltei. Eu sentia presença dele se aproximando e meu corpo ficou inteiro rígido. Peter percebeu.

- O que foi?

- Matheus.

- Oh, droga! – Ele murmurou.

- Peter, - eu disse ainda sem me virar para onde eu tinha certeza que Mat estava. - como foi o período sem eu aqui para ficar de olho nele? Ele ousou a chegar perto da Luize?

- Bem, na verdade eu não precisei fazer muita coisa. A própria Luize o fez.- Senti minhas sobrancelhas se erguendo e minha respiração ficou ligeiramente pesada. - Eu não sei exatamente o que ele disse a ela, mas foi algo sobre você e ela ficou bem chateada. Então ela mesma se encarregou de dar um chute na bunda dele. Eu nem precisei usar magia, droga! - Peter parecia muito frustrado por isso. - Ele andou incomodando ela algumas vezes depois disso, mas eu não precisei me intrometer.

- _Babaca._ Vou dar um jeito nele, pode ter certeza.

Me virei na direção onde Mat estava. O idiota estava encostado casualmente na pilastra que dava para a quadra descoberta, segurando uma coca-cola lata na mão direita e na mão esquerda estava com um cigarro entre os dedos, soprando a fumaça para o ar, se sentindo a ultima coca-cola do deserto. Qual é a daquele cara? Ninguém tinha permissão para fumar no colégio, mas o idiota o fazia e ninguém falava nada para ele. Estava começando a achar que ele tinha um poder de persuasão grande demais para um simples humano, já que ele sempre fazia o que desse na tenha e ninguém falava nada para ele.

Ele estava sozinho._Otimo. _Então os olhos azuis piscina encontraram os meus. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorriu e fez um gesto com a mão que segurava o cigarro como quem cumprimenta um amigo em minha direção e então caiu na gargalhada. Eu não acreditei quando ele fez aquilo. O panaca estava mesmo querendo me irritar.

Dei um passo em direção a ele e Peter segurou meu pulso.

- Vai com calma cara. Vocês estão na escola e é seu primeiro dia de volta. A diretora não irá gostar de ter ver na sala dela.

- Relaxe Peter. Se eu tiver que quebrar os ossos dele eu não o farei aqui na escola.

Me desvencilhei da mão de Peter e continuei indo em direção ao Matheus. Peter andou junto comigo, provavelmente para me deter caso eu decidisse fazer alguma idiotice.

- Hey McWay. Eu ouvi algo sobre a sua volta. Então... Está de volta ao seu mundo.

- Yeah, parece que sim Matheus. E até onde eu me lembro, no meu mundo, a Luize ainda era minha namorada não? Então eu posso saber por que você a incomodou durante minha ausência, se eu tinha te avisado para ficar longe dela?

- Ela é? - Ele fez uma cara pensativa. - Na verdade eu acho que ela _era _antes de você ir embora... então, nada me impedia. Suponho que vocês também não estão juntos agora. Eu vi vocês no refeitório à pouco. – Ele se inclinou para frente e sussurrou sarcasticamente. – As coisas mudam e as pessoas também, não é Daniel?

Eu me inclinei também e minha voz saiu baixa e extremamente assustadora.

- Fique longe dela ou eu mesmo acabou com você.

Desde que virei um vampiro eu não tinha usado magia. Eu estava evitando essa parte minha que anciava por mágica. Ela fluía dentro do meu ser e eu não tinha como escapar daquilo, porém eu estava fazendo um bom trabalho de concentração para expulsar esse sentimento do meu corpo. Quase 6 meses evitando esse sentimento que era parte de mim.

Acho que a intesidade que eu usei ao ameaçar Mat deve ter afetado inconcientemente meus sentidos de bruxo, porque no momento seguinte a lata de refrigerante explodiu na mão de Mat.

Ele deu um pulo para trás por causa do estouro e me encarou abismado. Claramente ele tinha percebido que foi eu quem tinha feito aquilo com o refrigerante, ele só não sabia _como_ eu havia feito.

Senti um leve sorriso se formar em meus lábios e Peter me puxando pelo braço.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui antes que nos entremos em uma confusão Daniel.

Eu não me movi. Eu somente fiquei encarando os olhos incrédulos de Mat e sentindo o pavor que derepente se apoderou de dele. Estranhamente aquilo me deu um prazer indescritível. Na verdade, eu senti vontade de lançar um feitiço sobre ele. O antigo sentimento de necessidade por mágica estava novamente vivo em mim e mais forte que antes.

- Vamos logo Dan. Não faça besteiras. Vamos!

_"Não faça besteiras."_

Aquelas palavras entraram em meu subconsciente e eu consegui pensar um pouco melhor. Afastei o desejo por mágica que queimava em mim. Caminhei lentamente em direção a Peter, então parei e falei sobre ombros:

- Está avisado. Só depende de você agora.

E continuei andando para a minha proxima aula. As duas aulas após o almoço ocorreu tranquilamente. Eu me perguntava por onde andava Luize, porque eu ainda não tinha tido nenhuma aula com ela. Eu estava estranhando, já que na segunda aula todos os outros estavam na mesma sala que eu. Eu não fazia a minima idéia de onde ela estava porque, como já disse, eu só podia sentir a presença dela quando estiva muito próximo à ela.

Eu sabia que eu não podia ficar muito tempo perto dela por causa do cheiro, mas eu acho que tinha desenvolvido uma espécie de masoquismo, porque eu estava louco de vontade de ficar perto dela.

Eu segui para a ultima aula do dia. Nenhum dos meus amigos seguiu comigo, porque cada um tinha um horário diferente. Eu achei que estava tudo bem, até que virei para o corredor da sala onde deveria ir. Eu senti a presença dela. "_Ah merda! O que eu vou fazer agora?_"

Eu parei em frente a porta. Eu sabia que ela estava lá, já que a presença estava mais forte. Respirei fundo e entrei. Assim que pisei meu pé dentro da sala eu senti o cheiro enlouquecedor do sangue dela. Eu fechei o olhos por um segundo e o abri novamente. Luize, que provavelmente tinha me sentido assim que cheguei no corredor, me olhou fixamente. Eu a encarei de volta. Eu não poderia sentar longe dela, porque seria realmente estranho se eu o fizesse, então caminhei até ela.

Luize sentava na segunda mesa encostada nas janelas, sozinha. Aparentemente ela não tinha nenhum parceiro , já que nenhum dos outros frequentavam aquela aula.

Eu me forcei a dar um sorriso para ela.

- Eu posso me sentar aqui?

Ela cruzou as mão embaixo do queixo (uma gesto que ele sempre teve mania de fazer), me fitou friamente com os olhos e respondeu na maior indiferença do mundo.

- Fique a vontade.

Wow! Ela estava com raiva de mim. Com muita raiva mesmo.

Puxei a cadeira e me sentei. Ela virou o rosto para a janela, fingindo que estava vendo alguma coisa lá fora. Eu não posso culpá-la por não querer falar comigo. Puxa, eu tinha beijado ela há alguns dias atrás e hoje estava fingindo que não tinha acontecido nada.

Eu continuei olhando os longos cabelos dela, com uma vontade tremenda de tocá-los, mas eu não era suficientemente idiota para fazer aquilo. Mesmo assim eu juntei toda a coragem que pudia e falei com ela.

- Você está Ok?

Certo, aquela era ultima pergunta que eu deveria ter feito. Era obvio que ela NÃO estava Ok. Inesperadamente ela se virou em me encarou.

- Ótima e você? - Wow.... ela iria me massacrar.

- Indo.

De repente ela soltou uma pergunta pela qual eu não esperava.

- Porque você voltou? - Eu a fitei pasmo. Como assim porque eu voltei? Ela não me queira ali? - Aliás, porque foi embora para início de conversa?

Apoiei meu cotovelo na mesa e pensei. "_O que eu respondo para ela agora?_"

- Bem, eu já te disse que estava te protegendo. Não posso dizer mais do que isso.

Eu me deu um sorriso sem emoção.

- Porque eu perco meu tempo?

- Hey, você não pode me acusar dessa forma. Sabe, foi bem difícil esse tempo todo.

- Eu imagino que sim... Seis meses sozinho em Nova York, deve ter sido bem difícil mesmo.

Fechei meus olhos. Eu não queria discutir com ela, só queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes.

- Luize, por favor, dá um tempo Ok? Você não tem noção do que está acontecendo comigo nesse exato momento, então só tente confiar um pouco em mim. Em breve as coisas voltarão a ser como antes, eu juro.

- Nossa...- Ela disse casualmente. - Não sei porque isso me parece tão familiar, você me jurando alguma coisa, quero dizer. - Ela se inclinou um pouco em minha direção. - Se eu me lembro bem, você não cumpriu o que prometeu da ultima vez.

Eu estreitei meus olhos. Por mais que ela estivesse certa, eu não ia ficar ali sentado ouvindo ela me acusar daquela forma. Puxa, eu não tinha culpa por não ter conseguido cumprir minha promessa à ela. Eu me inclinei para ela também, nossos rostos ficando à centímetros e o cheiro ficando cada vez mais forte. Engoli em seco. Quando eu ia soltar uma resposta à altura, o professor entrou na sala. Eu e ela demos praticamente um pulo para trás. Estávamos tão furiosos um com o outro que nem percebemos a presença do professor na classe.

- Muito bem, vamos começar.

Foi a hora mais longa da minha vida. Ela me fitava com o canto dos olhos e eu lançava olhares furiosos à ela. Eu procurava não olhar para o pescoço dela, porque toda vez que fazia eu sentia o veneno fluindo em minha boca.

Finalmente a aula chegou ao fim. Luize se levantou em uma velocidade surpreendentemente rápida para uma humana e se lançou em direção à porta. Obviamente que eu era mais rápido que ela, então em um piscar de olhos eu a alcancei quando ela já estava saindo pela porta. Eu a segurei pelo braço e a puxei em direção à um corredor, onde eu tinha certeza que não havia ninguém.

Ela parecia perplexa em quanto eu a puxava. Ela tentou se desvencilhar de mim, mas eu não permiti. A emprensei contra a parede e coloquei um braço de cada lado de seu corpo para que ela não pudesse fugir.

- Daniel, me larga.

Eu olhei no fundo dos olhos para que ela visse que eu não estava mentindo para ela.

- Não vou largar, agora ouça. Eu sei que você sofreu bastante durante esse tempo. Tá todo mundo querendo me assassinar por causa disso. Obviamente que você notou a Michelle hoje de manhã, então por aí já dá para você ter noção do que está havendo. Mas Luize, não pense por um segundo que eu não pensei em você, que eu não quis abandonar tudo e voltar para você, mas eu não pudia. Não pudia Lú. - Estendi um braço e acariciei levemente o rosto dela. - Por favor, acredite em mim só mais dessa vez. Tudo voltará a ser como antes.

Ela me fitou inexpressivamente.

- E porque eu deveria acreditar em você?

- Porque eu te amo. - respondi.

Alguma coisa na minha resposta a fez acreditar em mim. Ela deu um passo a frente e envolveu meu pescoço em um abraço enquanto sussurrava em meu ouvido.

- Eu acredito em você. Não me decepcione de novo.

Subitamente ela me largou e saiu correndo em direção à saída.

Com o passar dos dias eu descobri que a única aula que eu tinha junto com a Luize era a de Inglês. Eu me sentava ao lado dela durante uma hora todos os dias. A conversa entre nós estava um pouco mais fácil, mas mesmo assim continuávamos distantes. Michelle estava a ponto de ter um ataque do coração por eu não contar a ela o que estava havendo e nós discutíamos quase todos os dias (a Luize não sabia, obviamente). Com o tempo as pessoas não me encaravam mais, mas ainda assim eu ouvia alguns comentários ao meu respeito. Matheus não ousou chegar perto de mim ou Luize novamente. O cara tinha desenvolvido uma espécie de pavor, mas ele ainda tinha coragem o suficiente para me lançar olhares de desprezo. Todo mundo já tinha se acostumado como o fato que eu nunca comia no almoço e com o tempo ninguém mais se incomodava em me perguntar o porquê.

Os meses passavam e estava tudo correndo inesperadamente tranquilo. Eu não tinha recebido nenhum telefonema de Mirella ou qualquer que fossem dos Volturis. Eu me sentia aliviado. Sinceramente eu estava vendo a hora que Mirella apareceria no meu colégio na maior cara de inocente. Conhecendo Mirella como eu conhecia, provavelmente ela iria falar que algo tinha acontecido entre nós só para provocar Luize. Eu realmente não sabia o que eu iria dizer para Luize caso isso viesse a acontecer. Tá certo que eu tinha beijado a Mirella e talz e admito que tinha até gostado do beijo, mas isso não quer dizer que eu gostasse da garota.

Nós voltamos a executar feitiços. Eu realmente não estava afim de fazer aquilo, na verdade eu estava com medo do estrago que eu poderia fazer agora. Por que, veja bem, inexplicavelmente meus sentidos de bruxo estavam mais aguçados agora que eu era um vampiro. Lembra da vez que a lata de coca-cola de Mat esplodiu sem motivo aparente? Então... eu fiz aquilo sem nem mesmo querer fazer. Eu poderia perder o controla a qualquer momento, mas como eu devia à meus amigos pelo menos isso, eu continuei a execurtar os feitiços, mesmo contra a minha vontade.

Minhas notas eram exemplares como sempre e eu não tinha ido parar na diretoria nenhuma vez durante o semestre. Um aluno modelo. Como compensação, raramente meus pais pegavam no meu pé ou ligavam para saber como eu estava e assim eu poderia fazer o que bem entendesse, sem dar explicação à ninguém.

Eu viajava para fora da cidade à cada duas ou três semanas, dependendo da minha necessidade, para caçar. Eu continuava rigorosamente com o minha dieta "vegetariana" e o fato de eu ser tão "bom filho" me ajudavam muito nisso, já que meus pais não pegavam no meu pé pela quantidade de vezes que passava meu cartão de crédito no aeroporto para minhas frequentes viagens.

Todos já tinhamos feito aniversário de 17 anos. Supostamente era a idade que eu deveria ter, _se _eu não estivesse meio morto, sabe como é né?... Bem, resolvemos que naquele ano nós não faríamos uma festa de aniversário para comemorar como fazíamos todos os anos. Ninguém estava muito para clima de festas. Todo mundo no colégio se surpreendeu, pois era sempre considerada a festa do ano desde que fizemos 13 anos.

Tudo estava bem... até aquela tarde no meio de novembro.

Mary estava hiper agitada desde que chegara de manhã. Eu não sabia o que ela estava aprontando, mas aparentemente Luize sabia, pois estava tão inquieta quanto ela.

Bem, diagamos que a bomba veio na hora do almoço. Nós sentamos em nosso lugar de sempre. Aparentemente os outros alunos tinham meio que pavor de nós (ou de mim, não sei direito), porque ninguém se sentava próximo à nós. Mary se sentou como se estivesse nas nuvens com um sorriso que ela só exibia quando tinha uma coisa particularmente boa para ela. Luize parecia meio desconfortável sentada ao lado de Mary e ela não me olhou nos olhos nenhuma vez desde de manhã.

- Gente, eu tenho uma coisa para propor à vocês. - Todo mundo parou e começou a prestar atenção nela. - Bem, vocês sabem que tem uma parte no nosso livro sobre magia especiais certo? Pois bem, eu estava dando uma olhada ontem a noite e descobri um feitiço que me parece particularmente ótimo. - Senti meus olhos se estreitando. Alguma coisa me dizia que Mary iria propor algo com o qual eu não iria concordar. - Bem, tem um que pode garantir que fiquemos como estamos agora para sempre.

- Você está falando de imortalidade? - Perguntou Michelle.

- Exatamente.

Eu quase dei um pulo da cadeira quando ela falou aquilo.

- Wow, parece ótimo. - Disse o Nate.

- Eu gosto da idéia. - Concordou K.

- Eu também. - Gabriel concordou.

- Eu acho legal. - Disse a Michelle.

Peter me lançou um olhar de: _"eu também não preciso envelhecer agora"_.

- Eu to dentro - Ele concordou.

Luize continuava a olhar para o seu suco de laranja.

- Eu acho brihante. Eu concordo em tentarmos.

- Não contem comigo.

Todo mundo olhou para mim na mesma hora, inclusive Luize. Agora eu sabia o porquê de ela não ter me olhado. Ela estava ciente que eu não concordaria.

- Por que não? - Perguntou Mary.

- Vocês ficaram loucos ou o quê? - Eu me inclinei em cima da mesa - Isso é Magia Negra. Eu lembro de ter visto algo do tipo da ultima vez que vi o livro. Nós nunca tentamos nada desse grau... é loucura tentarmos agora. Não. EU NÃO VOU FAZER.

- Mas Daniel, é brilhante você não vê? Ficarmos assim para sempre. É o melhor que poderíamos pedir. - Rebateu a Mary.

- Ah é? E o que vocês vão dizer aos seus pais quando eles notarem que não envelhecem? - Eu estava realmente furioso e as emoções que emanavam de Mary eram completamente frustradas. - Tem muitas consequências nisso tudo Mary. Não é só ir lá e fazer e acabou. Cara... você sabe que há a possibilidade de morrermos tentando? - Peter me lançou um olhar incrédulo de "_mas você não morre_". - Pode esquecer Mary. Eu não vou ser responsável pela morte de um de vocês.

- Mas... - Mary começou a dizer, mas eu levante da cadeira e saí em direção ao pátio.

Desde aquele dia minha vida foi um verdadeiro inferno. Todo mundo queria saber porque eu não ia fazer. Eu ficava evitando o assunto ou simplesmente fingia que não estavam falando comigo. Eu estava fugindo de Luize, porque eu tinha certeza que ela iria tentar me convencer assim que tivesse a oportunidade, sem contar que eu estava mesmo estressado, porque ainda não tinha feito a minha viagem de caça e eu já estava sem caçar à quase 3 semanas e cada vez que Luize chegava perto de mim era mais difícil de se controlar, então eu estava mais mal humorado do que de costume.

Peter estava indignado comigo. Certa vez ele disse que eu deveria parar de ser egoísta e deixar eles serem imortais também, porque não era justo e tals. Juro que senti vontade de socar Peter.

Já faziam quase duas semanas que eu estava fugindo de Luize, quando ela me abordou no colégio. O cheiro dela estava me enlouquecendo. Eu sinceramente não sabia porque ainda não tinha feito a viagem de caça. Acho que estava tentando testar meus limites, mas isso não estava facilitando em nada para mim. Eu fui meio grosso com ela e a deixei falando sozinha. Não me sentei com nunhum dos meus amigos na hora do almoço. Como era um dia que eu não tinha aula com nenhum deles no período da manhã, eles ainda não tinha me visto depois do meu encontro com Luize de mais cedo. Dei um jeito de me mandar antes que o interrogatório começasse, então fui até a diretoria e disse que não estava me sentindo bem. A diretora me liberou e eu fui para casa.

Eu fiquei lá, largado no sofá, pensando no que eu ia fazer. Quando vi já eram mais de quatro da tarde.

Alguém tocou o interfone e eu fiquei pasmo quando percebi de quem era a presença que estava lá fora: Luize. Se meu coração batesse, ele provavelmente teria saído pela boca naquele exato momento. Que droga ela estava fazendo aqui? Quero dizer, ela _nunca_ tinha vindo até a minha casa desde que eu voltei e agora ela estava parada lá, em frente a minha porta. Não que eu não gostasse que ela estivesse ali, mas eu estava sozinho em casa e, como já disse, o cheiro dela era enlouquecedor. Agora imagine o que poderia acontecer... Isso é suicídio!

Ela apertou o interfone mais uma vez e dessa vez ela falou com uma voz arrogante que ela só usava quando estava irritada.

- Daniel, eu sei que está aí, então você vai abrir a porta ou prefere que a arrombe? Sabe... eu entrei aqui no seu quintal e isso é uma coisa praticamente impossível de fazer com toda essa segurança e câmeras, então provavelmente essa porta não será um problema para mim.

Eu fechei os olhos e encostei a testa na porta numa tentativa de me acalmar. _"Controle-se, você não pode matá-la Daniel"._ Respirei fundo, abri lentamente meus olhos e finalmente abri a porta. Eu a olhei de baixo a cima. Ela estava parada e encostando com a mão na batente da porta ainda usando o uniforme do colégio, assim como eu também estava (nosso pequeno defeito de chegar em casa e ficar com o uniforme), com o sapato de boneca de salto alto agulha e de bico quadrado, a meia colegial branca ia quase até o joelho, com a saia mínima cinza chumbo de pregas com xadrez vermelho escuro. A camisa branca de mangas longas estava fechada nos punhos, mas estava com a barra para fora da cintura da saia e os dois primeiros botões estavam desabotoados. A gravata vermelha escura estava com o nó frouxo e os cabelos extremamente longos e hoje muito lisos estava preso todo para trás num rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça. Ela me fitava com os olhos muito frios. Lembrei-me daquele dia em que discutimos na cafeteria, ela me olhou desse mesmo jeito naquele dia. O cheiro doce dela me assaltou pela segunda vez no dia e, apesar da atração que senti no momento, eu fechei a cara para ela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei tão frio quanto o seu olhar.

- Além do fato de você estar fugindo de mim e eu querer saber o porquê, também quero saber por que você não quer fazer o ritual de imortalidade.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha a encarando. Ela continuava mandona.

- Primeiro: eu não estou fugindo de você. Segundo: não vou fazer o ritual porque é loucura e terceiro: não adianta insistir. Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho outro assunto para resolver. – Eu disse, já fechando a porta na cara dela, mas antes que eu o fizesse ela me deteve colocando um pé entre a porta e o batente.

- Não, eu não te dou licença, não tão rápido Daniel. – Ela disse empurrando a porta e entrando. Eu revirei os olhos. Eu já devia saber que ela iria insistir naquilo.

- Eu já te disse que não vou participar dessa loucura. Procure um meio de fazê-lo sem mim. - Eu disse batendo a porta do hall de entrada e cruzando os braços no peito.

Ela sorriu sem humor e continuou me fitando daquela forma irritante.

- Você sabe que não há um outro modo de fazê-lo sem você.

- Então não o faça.

- Por que você faz isso? Quero dizer... Pra que se torturar dessa forma? - Ela começou a gritar as palavras. - Aceite o que você é! Você é um bruxo droga! Porque não pode simplesmente agir como um?

Eu senti vontade de gritar de volta para ela que eu não era só um bruxo, mas sim um _vampiro_ bruxo e que não me interessava a droga do ritual porque simplesmente eu já era imortal e não estava nada feliz com a minha condição de vida de agora, mas eu não pude despejar essas palavras para cima dela, é claro, então eu somente atirei algumas verdades na cara dela.

- Não me venha com hipocrisia Luize. Era você quem não aceitava o fato de ser uma bruxa, então que tal começar agir como uma pessoa normal, assim você não precisa ficar se remoendo pelo resto da vida por ser o que você é, e quem sabe isso alivie um pouco o seu fardo. - Ok, eu fui cruel com ela, mas Luize precisava acordar para a vida. Eu daria tudo para estar na mesma condição que ela agora e ela queria jogar tudo isso para o alto e ser em parte como eu.

Ela me fitou perplexa. Eu vi seus olhos marejarem de lágrimas e imediatamente me arrependi do que disse. Ela se aproximou muito de mim, ficando apenas a alguns (poucos) centímetros, uma distância realmente perigosa. Eu prendi a respiração para não aspirar o doce cheiro dela e então ela despejou.

- Escute Mcway. - Ela começou sussurrando as palavras. - Você foi embora, ficou 6 meses fora e não me deu notícias durante esse tempo. Você nunca me deu uma explicação plausível do que houve com você. Eu não vou cobrar essa explicação agora porque não teria sentido, depois de todos esses meses, mas você não acha que as coisas andam meio esquisitas entre nós? Bem, porque eu acho que sim. Em todos esses anos que eu te conheço eu nunca, nem por um segundo, achei que as coisas chegariam a essas proporções entre nós. - Ela colocou uma mão em meu rosto e meu corpo inteiro estremeceu. - Por favor Dan. Torne as coisas um pouco mais fáceis para nós e quando eu digo nós eu não quero dizer só eu e você. Eu me refiro à todos nós. Sabe, os outros estão sentindo a tenção que há no ar quando estamos perto um do outro e não é justo com eles. Não é justo que você faça isso. Você sabe que sem um de nós a coisa não funciona, precisamos de você. Mary me ajudou muito quando você resolveu sumir do mapa sabe e eu sou muito grata à ela. Eu preciso fazer algo para retribuir.

Uma lágrima escorreu do seu rosto e eu fiquei meio desesperado. Eu nunca suportei a idéia de vê-la chorando, ainda mais se _eu_ fosse o motivo para que ela estivesse chorando.

- Por favor não chora. Desculpa. Eu não queria fazer isso. - Mas parecia que quanto mais eu falava, mais lágrimas escorriam dos olhos dela. Então em um impulso eu a abrecei e afaguei levemente suas costas. - Por favor, não faz isso comigo. Você quer fazer o ritual, então nós vamos fazer. Só pare de chorar.

- Por que Dan? Por que você está fazendo isso?

- Você não entenderia. - Eu não ia contar para ela que eu estava morrendo de medo de matar alguém durante o ritual, porque vamos declarar os fatos, primeiro: meu poderes tinham aumentado consideravelmente e eu ainda não tinha muito controle sobre ele, segundo: eu estava morto, não completamente morto, mas não deixava de ser meio morto e terceiro: Eu já era imortal. O que iria acontecer se alguém que já era imortal participar de um ritual de imortalidade. Bom, eu tinha uma boa idéia do que aconteceria e não queria pagar para ver, mas eu sentia que devia algo à ela depois de tudo que a tinha feito passar.

Nós nos afastamos um pouco e eu fitei os lábios vermelhos dela. AIMEUDEUS. Nossos rostos se aproximaram como ímãs, eu podia ouvir o coração de Luize quase saindo pela boca de tão rápido que estava batendo dentro do peito e quando minha boca estava a menos de um centímetro da dela, eu parei. Eu não podia fazer isso com ela, sabe... eu sabia que ainda não estava pronto para ter um relacionamento com ela, então iria acontecer a mesma coisa de quando eu voltei. Nós tínhamos superado aquilo fazia pouco tempo e eu realmente não estava afim de estragar tudo.

- Acho melhor você ir agora Lú. - Falei, com meus lábios roçando levemente nos dela. Eu a afastei um pouco e olhos dela ainda estavam fechados. Ela franziu levemente as sobrancelhas, suspirou e então abriu os olhos. Ela fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça. Aparentemente ela tinha entendido também.

- Certo.

Ela se desvencilhou de meus braços e foi rapidamente para a porta, então ela parou.

- Obrigado Daniel.

Então ela abriu a porta e a fechou tão rápido que nem eu acreditei. De dentro de casa eu pude ouvir o barulho dos saltos dela enquanto corria.

Caí no sofá.

- Merda.

Ela tinha me convencido a fazer menos de 20 minutos o que meus amigos estavam insistindo em semanas. Ponto para ela. Trofeu joinha para a Luize.

- Merda, droga.

Agora eu não tinha como fugir.

Fui caçar naquela noite e voltei dois dias depois. Mary já tinha organizado tudo. Decidimos que o melhor lugar para a loucura toda era na quadra coberta. O que até eu concordei, já que o lugar era de dar arrepios.

Fizemos a coisa toda um dia antes de acabar as aulas, no dia 25 de Novembro.

Juro que nunca vou me esquecer daquele dia. Foi um dos dias que eu mais senti medo em toda a minha existência. Adivinhem só... Mary morreu naquele dia e eu tinha grande desconfiança que foi por minha causa. Por que veja bem, o feitiço foi executado perfeitamente, ele começou a dar certo, só que o que ninguém precebeu foi que quando o feitiço começou a me envolver foi que tudo começou a dar errado. Eu já era imortal, não tinha nada que estar participado daquilo. Bem, considero a morte de Mary minha culpa.

Imagina como nossos pais ficaram quando foram chamados na delegacia por seus filhos serem detidos por "uso de feitiçaria no colégio". HA! Meu pai quase me matou quando chegou na delegacia para me buscar (só não matou porque obviamente ele não conseguiria matar algo que já está morto), já que ele teve que pegar o primeiro vôo para Londres.

Bem, nossos pais concordaram em esconder a real causa da morte de Mary. Até os próprios Vanises concordaram, mesmo que a única filha deles tenham morrido, isso não poderia afetar a imagem deles, então foi feita uma "generosa" doação ao colégio Saint Marine e de alguma forma todos eles conseguiram abafar o caso tanto com a policia, quanto com a imprensa. Nem os alunos do Saint Marine ficaram sabendo o que realmente aconteceu.

A informação que foi passada era que Mary sofria de uma doença do coração e ela teve um ataque durante a noite, então morreu.

Sério, foi a estória mais descarada que já ouvi na minha vida. Eu tinha uma boa noção do que houve com a Mary, já que eu fui o único que não demaiou quando o feitiço nos atirou contra os vidros da quadra do colégio. Aparentemente a alma dela saiu do corpo. Sério, não estou brincando. A ALMA DE MARY SAIU DO CORPO E EU VI!!! Foi pavoroso ver o espectro de Mary sumindo no ar. Então quando isso aconteceu tudo dentro dela parou de funcionar. Os legistas não souberam definir a causa da morte dela. Não havia sinal de nenhum ataque cardíaco nem nada. Simplesmente parou de funcionar como um brinquedo que tinha_ acabado a bateria_.

O enterro de Mary foi a pior coisa. Luize estava inconformada. Obviamente que ela estava se culpando, porque no final das contas ela que tinha me convencido a fazer o feitiço, além do fato de Mary ser a melhor amiga dela.

Foi a ultima vez que vi todos antes de sair de Londres. Cada um foi mandado para um lugar diferente. Aparentemente eu e Luize eram os únicos que ainda não tinham destino... _Ainda._ Levei a maior bronca de toda a minha vida. Ninguém (além dos pais dos meus amigos) sabiam que meus pais estavam na cidade. Minha mãe queria me levar embora para a Itália de qualquer jeito. Pensei nos Volturis. Nem pensar que iria voltar para aquele lugar. Eu convenci meus pais a me deixarem a ficar em Londres e vou te contar, não foi sem esforço.

Depois de quase uma semana a poeira já tinha baixado um pouco. Meus pais já tinham voltado para a Itália e meus amigos já tinham partido de Londres. Mesmo meu coração não batendo há quase 1 anos, senti ele se apertar quando me despedir de Peter. O cara estava arrasado. Michelle continuava irritada comigo por não contar a ela o que estava havendo comigo.

Bem, acabou que só ficou eu e Luize na cidade. Eu ainda não a tinha visto desde o enterro. Eu tinha a desconfiança que os pais dela a manteriam presa por um longo tempo depois daquilo tudo.

Então eu fui caçar. já fazia um tempo que eu não caçava e estava precisando. Exatamente uma semana depois do enterro de Mary meu telefone tocou. Eu estava na Floresta Negra, na Alemanha. Cara, serio, lá era meu lugar predileto para caça. Tá certo que de manhã tinham vários turistas, mas à noite todo mundo desaparecia. Ninguém tinha coragem suficiente para andar no meio daquelas arvores escuras durante à noite.

Parei para atender o telefone e uma caça particularmente boa fugiu. Certo, a criatura tinha se livrado por um triz. Fiquei meio pasmo quando vi de quem era a chamada. Atendi meio preocupado.

- Daniel?

- Lú? O que houve?

- Daniel, eu preciso ver você. - Ela disse com uma voz que não parecia ser dela.

- Você não me parece nada bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah, nada demais. - Ela disse com uma voz falsamente animada. - Meus pais decidiram que eu vou embora para o EUA daqui a 2 dias e eu simplesmente joguei na cara deles que se me obrigassem a fazer isso eu nunca mais voltaria para a Inglaterra, enfim, nada demais.

Eu fiquei mudo por um tempo digerindo a informação.

- Você está me dizendo que vai embora? Foi isso mesmo que eu entendi?

- Exatamente isso.

- Na verdade, sou eu que preciso ver você então.

Ela riu ao telefone, aparentemente ela estava muito nervosa e não vou negar... eu também estava depois daquela informação.

- Eu não posso sair agora. Eu discuti feio com eles e além de tudo estava tão nervosa que acabei escancarando a porta do escritório sem nem mesmo toca-la.

- Você usou magia na frente de seus pais? - Eu fiquei pasmo. Sério... Luize as vezes me dava medo.

- Usei. Ninguém me chama de BRUXA e fica por isso mesmo. Eles são meus pais, mas eles mereceram! Eu sei que sou uma bruxa e ninguém precisa ficar me lembrando disso a cada 5 segundos.

Então era isso... Ela nunca foi muito conformada com o fato de ser "diferente". Eu fiquei pensando naquilo por mais um instante antes de conseguir responder.

- Por Deus Lú, você é impossível! Eles devem ter ficado chocados com a sua reação. - e começou a rir.

- Eles não estavam acreditando muito, então resolvi dar uma prova a eles que seu eu quisesse, eu poderia usar magia. Mas a moral da historia é que não tem mesmo jeito. Eu terei que ir para Forks e se eu não morrer de tédio antes de terminar o ano, vou embora para qualquer lugar e eles nunca mais me verão.

Eu estava rindo dela, mas quando ela disse para onde ia eu paralisei. Não, eu tinha escutado errado. Só podia.

- Para onde você disse que vai?

- Para Forks, uma cidadezinha do interior em Washington, onde mora meu tio Charlie e minha prima Bella. Não vejo Bella há uns 4 anos. Eu gosto bastante dela e isso é a única coisa que está me animando.... - Eu fiquei digerindo a informação enquanto ela continuava falando, só que quando ela me disse o nome da tal prima eu paralisei complemante._ Bella_ . MEUDEUS !!! Era a Bella. A namorada de Edward, eu tinha certeza. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. - Dan? Você ainda está aí?

Depois de uma longa pausa ele eu finalmente consegui responder:

-Estou. - Meu humor mudou na mesma hora. Eu estava em pânico. Luize indo para uma cidade cheia de vampiros. Está explicado o cheiro dela... Prima de Bella, só poderia ser para ter um cheiro daqueles. E ainda tinha a possibilidade de Mirella aparecer do nada lá. Eu tinha que bolar um plano rápido, se não quisesse que ela fosse para Forks. Então disse para ganhar tempo. - Escute Luize, não posso te ver agora, por que não estou em Londres, mas amanhã, quando eu chegar, eu te ligo para a gente se ver. Não me interessa como você vai fazer para escapar, mas eu quero, eu preciso te ver amanhã, ok?

Pelo silêncio dela, ela deve ter notado o pânico em minha voz.

- Você me entendeu, Lú?

- Claro.

- Ótimo. Luize faz uma coisa por mim?

- O que?

Eu fiquei um pouco mais tranquilo, mas ainda estava preocupado com o que eu iria fazer.

- Não provoque mais ainda seus pais. Você não tem alternativa, a não ser obedece-los, já que você é menor de idade e ainda está sob a responsabilidade deles. Então, antes que eles tenham um ataque cardíaco ou não deixe você sair amanhã, não os façam ficar com mais raiva do que já estão. - Certo, porque eu realmente precisava que ela fosse me ver se quisesse impedir aquilo tudo.

- Você diz isso por que não é você que vai passar um ano preso naquele final do mundo. Você tem sorte por seus pais estarem longe de você.

- E você acha que meus pais já não me fizeram uma visita depois do que aconteceu com Mary? Vai sonhando. Eu recebi o maior sermão da minha vida e eles me fizeram jurar que não ia mais mexer com magia.

- E os outros, você têm tido notícias deles? Meus pais não me deixaram mais falar com nenhum deles depois do... Bem, você sabe - ficava com um nó na garganta só de lembrar do enterro de Mary.

Suspirei quando me lembrei do estado em que Peter estava.

- Peter está arrasado. Eu o vi no começo da semana e nem acreditei que era ele mesmo. Todo o otimismo que ele transmitia desapareceu. Ele está horrível! Ele foi embora para a Austrália ontem. Vai morar lá. Disse-me que não poderia ficar na Inglaterra e continuar a estudar no Saint Marine, por que toda vez que entrasse no colégio ele lembraria de Mary. Eu não o condeno pela decisão que tomou. Bem, ele amava muito a Mary e sou capaz de apostar que não vai esquecê-la. Ele não conseguiu falar com você antes de partir, mas mandou um grande abraço e desejou boa sorte. Você sabe... Além de Mary, a segunda garota que mais ama é você. Ama você como se fosse a própria irmã dele.

- Eu também o amo como se fosse meu próprio irmão. Vou sentir falta dele.

- Eu também vou. Bom, Michelle e Gabriel estão indo para um colégio interno na Espanha. Os pais dos dois concordaram que teriam que limpar a reputação deles por aqui, mas não queriam que eles ficassem separados já que se gostam tanto, então resolveram deixa-los juntos, com a condição de que iriam ficar na Espanha por um bom tempo, até mesmo depois de terem terminado o colégio. Agora entre Kate e Nate não houve negociação. Os pais deles não quiseram nem saber e cada um vai para um canto. Kate está indo morar em um colégio interno em Paris e Nate e os pais dele estão se mudando para Bruxelas.

- E você? Para onde vai?

- Eu não sei ainda. Todos os meus melhores amigos estão indo embora e não acho que eu vá ficar na Inglaterra. Também não quero ir para a Itália. Aquele lugar .... deixa pra lá. É só uma questão de tempo até que descubra para onde eu tenho que ir.

- E no final das contas nenhum de nós ficará em Londres, não é mesmo?

Quem diria que depois de quase 16 anos juntos nós iríamos acabar assim?

- Ninguém, Lú. Assim como ninguém diria que um dia nós poderíamos realizar coisas sobrenaturais somente com a força do pensamento e poderíamos executar feitiços com a ajuda de um livro.

- Você soube que o livro desapareceu? Foi meu pai quem me disse.

- Sim, eu soube. O que eu soube foi que pegaram o livro na noite do acidente para levar para análise. O deixaram trancado em uma caixa de vidro blindado e quando foram olhá-lo na manhã seguinte ele tinha desaparecido. Não me admira o livro ter sumido, por que afinal de contas a "tutora" dele era Mary e quando ela...morreu, ele sumiu também. E se quer saber minha opinião, é melhor que seja assim. Pelo menos teremos certeza que nenhum desastre irá acontecer novamente. - Na verdade eu me perguntava onde o livro tinha ido parar. Eu não sei porque, mas tinha a desconfiança que quando ele aparecesse de novo, algo realmente grande iria acontecer.

- Você tem razão.

- Lú, agora eu acho que você deve realmente dormir um pouco. Já está tarde e você passou por momentos nada agradaveis. Descanse, amanhã quando eu chegar em Londres eu te ligo.

- Ok, irei dormir um pouco então. Falo com você amanhã. Boa noite Dan.

- Boa noite minha Luize... - Desliguei o telefone morrendo de preocupação.

Ok, eu tava quase pirando. Luize era prima de Bella e estava indo para uma cidade repleta de vampiros. Sério, só podia ser pesadelo.

Eu passei a noite pensando em algo para impedi-la de ir, mas realmente não tinha pensado em nada. Voltei para Londres pela manhã. Quando cheguei ainda não tinha tido nenhuam idéia, então resolvi ligar para ela, para vê-la só a noite, assim eu ainda teria mais um tempo para pensar.

Estava quase na hora de Luize chegar e eu não tinha pensado em nada ainda, então resolvi fazer uam coisa que até para mim era loucura. Eu iria convencer a Luize a fugir comigo. Ok, nós eramos menores de idade, mas eu tinha uma poupança no meu nome e meus pais não tinham como bloquear o dinheiro daquela conta e eu ia dar um jeito de sumir do planeta. Eu tinha certeza que era bem capaz de fazer aquilo se quisesse. E bem... eu iria ter que contar para a Luize o que eu era. Não hoje, mas depois de um tempo eu seria obrigado a contar à ela.

Ok... plano resolvido. Só colocá-lo em ação agora. Não me imporei com os argumentos que teria que usar para convencê-la. Se eu tivesse que seduzi-la pode ter certeza que eu o faria.

Tomei um banho muito quente. Pelando. Eu quase não senti, já que minha pele era mais fria que gelo.

Eu a esperei, andando de um lado para o outro na sala. Se tensão matasse, eu com certeza estaria morto (ok, piadinha bem infeliz, essa).

Finalmente sentia presença de Luize so lado de fora. Dessa vez ela não arrombou meu portão, nem nada do tipo. Ela apertou o interfone.

Eu pedi para que ela entrasse.

Quando a senti do lado de fora da porta eu a abri (detalhe: sem tocá-la).

Quando Luize entrou no Hall eu estava parado do lado da escada. Cara, ela era mesmo linda. Ela estava usando uma roupa bem conveniente para fugir, sério, porque eu tinha certeza que era exatamente o que ela tinha feito para sair de casa. Calça jeans escura, tênis preto, blusa azul marinho e um casaco de camurça preto, com touca, cinturado na cintura e ia quase até o joelho dela. O cabelo estava solto e as bochechas estavam muito vermelhas por causa do frio.

Ela me olhava fixamente, então resolvi tentar algo que eu nunca tinha feito antes. Quem sabe se eu pudesse encantá-la, eu poderia convencê-la mais facilmente a fugir comigo. E foi examente o que eu fiz. Eu tinha um domínio maior em magia sem palavras agora então me concentrei e ordenei mentalmente as palavras "_complètemente enchantè_" enquanto andava em direção à ela.

Aparentemente deu certo, porque os olhos dela meio que saíram de foco e me fitavam como se eu fosse a coisa mais deslumbrante do planeta. O que eu não esperava era que no momento seguinte ela fosse desmaiar. Sério, Luize desmaiou. Tive que correr para pegá-la antes que seu corpo tocasse o chão.

Eu fiquei meio apavorado, afinal de contas eu nunca tinha tentado aquilo, era só um feitiço que por acaso eu tina lido no livro de magias. O que eu tinha esquecido era que meu poder havia aumentado consideravelmente e eu usei uma intensidade tão grande ao ordenar as palavras que provavelmente tinha sido demais para ela.

Eu a peguei no colo e carrei para cima no meu quarto. Devo acrescentar que ela ficou bem uns 10 minutos desmaiada. Absolutamente tinha sido demais para ela.

Eu a observei durante um tempo, então ajoelhei do lado da cama. Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando pedi para ela vir até minha casa, porque acabei fazendo a maior besteira. Era óbvio que o cheiro dela estava tão tentador quanto antes, mas o panaca aqui é realmente masoquista. Fiz a idiotice de afastar os cabelos dela do pescoço. Então ele estava lá, branco feito a neve e absolutamente apetitoso, sem nada que me impedisse de cravar meus dentes ali.

Eu me inclinei sobre ela e aspirei o cheiro doce e enlouquecedor. Eu meio que tinha perdido meu controle naquele momento, então quando estava prestes a fazer... bem, ela começou a acordar. Dei um pulo de quase um quilômetro, juro! Fui parar do outro lado do quarto. Consegui voltar a si. Salva pelo gongo!!!

Ela se sentou meio grogue na cama. Aparentemente o feitiço ainda fazia efeito nela, já que ela me fitou com a mesma expressão deslumbrada.

- Luize, está tudo bem? - Perguntei meio que estreitando os olhos. Puxa, eu quase tinha matado a garota à pouco.

- O que houve? - Ela perguntou passando as mãos nos cabelos para afastá-los do rosto.

- Você desmaiou. - Eu não ia dizer que eu tinha enfeitiçado ela. De jeito nenhum. Dei alguns passos e fiquei novamente ao lado dela. Sentei-me na cama. Passei a mão pelos cabelos dela, a ajudando tirá-los do rosto. Luize não desgrudava os olhos dos meus. Aparentemente o olhar dela era atraído para mim como se fosse um ímã. Ok... já que eu tinha feito aquilo era melhor que eu tirasse vantagem da situação. Resolvi que era perfeito para convencê-la a fugir comigo. Continuei acariciando o rosto dela.

- Lú, escute. Preciso que você faça uma coisa por mim. Você faz?

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Certo. Você não vai para Forks. Entende? - Ela meio que vacilou quando disse isso à ela. Eu sabia que ela ainda estava sob o efeito do feitiço, mas alguma coisa no sobconciente dela estava a avisando que isso era errado. Eu a olhei mais intensamente nos olhos e segurei o rosto dela com as duas mão para que ela não pudesse focalizar outro lugar que não fossem meus olhos. - Luize, você não vai para Forks. Você não pode ir para Forks, lá é perigoso. Você vai morrer se for para lá. Está me entendendo?

Dessa vez ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Certo. Não vou para Forks. Para onde devo ir então?

- Você vem comigo. Nós vamos embora hoje. Vamos sumir do mapa Ok?

- Eu não entendo. Por que? Porque temos que fugir? Por que não podemos simplesmente ficar na Inglaterra. - Ok... o efeito não estava sendo muito eficiente nela.... Eu tenho a desconfiança que é por ela ser bruxa também.

- Porque não vão nos deixar ficar juntos aqui na Inglaterra. Seus pais não te deixarão ficar aqui. A única forma é fugir.

Inesperadamente ela se ajoelhou na cama e também segurou meu rosto.

- Vou para qualquer lugar onde você esteja também. Só não me deixe de novo.

Mesmo enfeitiçada ela não esquecia que eu a tinha deixado. Nos olhamos por um longo momento.... Não vamos esquecer que aquilo era um feitiço de encantamento, então obviamente que ela se sentia atraía por mim. Então inesperadamente ela se inclinou e me beijou.

Cara, eu tinha esquecido como era a sensação dos lábios dela sobre os meus. O lugar onde nós estavamos era convenientemente perigoso (meu quarto, na minha cama).

Diferentemente de Edward que tinha cento e tantos anos, apesar de eu também ser imortal, eu tinha apenas 17 anos. E sim... aparentemente eu ainda tinha os "hormônios da adolescência", por que sem que eu mesmo esperasse eu a estava beijando de volta no maior entusiasmo. Deitei por cima dela e comecei arrancar o casaco dela e em menos de um minuto ele já estava no chão. O mesmo aconteceu com a blusa azul marinho que ela estava por baixo, deixando-a somente com um sutiã azul marinho de camurça que contrastava com a pele branca como neve. Eu a admirei por um tempo então ela se sentou.

- Se eu estou sem blusa, nada mais justo que você também fique.

Ela pegou a barra da minha blusa verde escura e puxou para cima enquanto eu continuava deitado. Eu a ajudei tirá-la, porque vamos admitir, eu estava tão louco por ela, como ela estava por mim e olha que eu nem estava sob efeito de feitiço algum e bem... eu ainda não tinha feito aquilo com garota alguma.

Ela passou as mãos sobre meus braços e eu estremecia a cada toque dela.

- Você não esta nada mal. Nada mal mesmo.

Sorri para ela.

- Você também não está nada mal. - Disse enquanto passava minhas mãos pelas costas dela. Ela estremeceu, não sei se foi pelo frio da minha pele ou por causa da sensação que eu causava nela. Deitou sobre mim e continuou me beijando.

O clima estava mesmo quente entre nós, enquanto nos beijávamos. Quente... até que ela começou a abrir minha calça.

Ok... Quando ela fez aquilo perece que eu tive um daqueles tão conhecidos clicks que eu tenho. Minhas mãos voaram imediatamente para os pulsos dela para pará-la

Ela me fitou meio confusa. Certo... você deve estar falando: _Esse cara é mesmo idiota_, mas vamos analisar a situação. Em primeiro lugar ela estava enfeitiçada. Eu nem sabia se ela estava fazendo aquilo por que queria ou por causa do feitiço. Segundo: Eu realmente queria que ela se lembrasse que nós tínhamos feito aquilo e eu não tinha certeza se ela se lembraria ou não. Terceiro: Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela acabaria descobrindo que eu a tinha enfeitiçado e iria achar que eu tinha me aproveitado dela e quinto... Bem, havia uma grande probabilidade de matá-la no processo.

Não era só por causa do sangue dela. Eu tinha uma força sobre humana e ao menos descuido eu poderia quabrá-la sem querer. Eu tinha a impressão que eu ficaria bem empolgado e bem... acabaria "esmagando" ela. Esse não bem o objetivo quando me afastei dela durante tanto tempo. Na verdade eu queria mantê-la bem viva, por isso, mesmo contra meu gosto eu a afastei de mim e me levantei da cama, ficando a alguns passos dela. Ela se sentou.

- O que foi? Fiz alguma coisa errada? - Ela parecia meio preocupada.

- Bem, na verdade não...é só que... eu não posso.

Ela pareceu não entender minha lógica.

- Por que não?

- Não é certo Luize.

- Daniel, o que você está dizendo?

- Luize, eu não posso Ok? Não com você assim. - Aí eu fiz a besteira de olhar bem dentro dos olhos dela. Ela pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo, pois eu quase pude ouvir o "click" na cabeça dela.

- Você me enfeiçou. - A cara que eu fiz me entregou, porque ela me fitou bem furiosa dessa vez. - Não acredito que fez isso.

Luize se levantou de um pulo da cama ficando o mais longe de mim possível. Ela acenou para a blusa e o casaco dela que estavam caídos no chão próximo a mim e então as peças de roupa voaram para ela como se tivessem vida própria. Ela começou a se vestir desesperadamente. Quando terminou de vestir o casaco ela foi para a porta e então se virou para mim.

- Eu não sei porque não quer que eu vá à Forks, mas pode ter certeza que agora eu vou e não vai ter ninguém nesse mundo que me impeça. - Sério, ela estava mesmo com raiva.

- Luize, não faz isso, por favor.

Mas quando eu avancei, ela abriu a porta e começou a correr, o que para ela era mesmo muito fácil, já que era maratonista no colégio. Eu corri atrás dela pela escada, mas assim como eu tinha desenvolvido a habilidade de executar feitiços com o pensamento, Luize também aprendeu, porque no momento que eu ia agarrá-la pela blusa, uma fina cúpula de cristal a envolveu, tão impenetrável quanto aço. Ela se virou para mim com uma expressão assassina, que simplesmente não era dela e então eu soube que ela não estava brincando.

- Nunca mais chegue perto de mim McWay! NUNCA MAIS!

Ela fez um gesto com a mão que me mandou para cima novamente, me fazendo bater na porta do meu quarto com o máximo de força que conseguiu. Não posso dizer que senti exatamente dor, mas aquilo serviu para me atrasar.

Luize continuou correndo em direção à saída, escancarando as portas e tirando o que quer que estivesse em seu caminho com a força do pensamento.

Resolvi que não adiantava pegá-la daquele jeito. Ela iria para Forks, eu querendo ou não. Ela estava furiosa demais para me ouvir. Então ao invés de correr para alcançá-la, voltei para o meu quarto e peguei meu celular.

Ele queria ir para Forks? Ótimo, porque eu também ia.

Procurei por: _Edward Cullen_ e apertei _send._

Edward atendeu após dois toques.

- Daniel, que supresa.

- Oi Edward. Como vai?

- Bem e você?

- Hum... não posso dizer que estou tão bem assim.

- O que houve? - A voz dele soou meio preocupada, afinal a gente não se falava há algum tempo já.

- Bem... digamos que estou em uma confusão. Acabei de descobrir que Luize é prima de Bella.... e bem, ela está indo para Forks.

- O quê? - Ele pareceu meio indignado.

- É... eu também fiquei assim quando soube. O Fato é que eu meio que acabei me desentendendo com ela e bem... ela está indo morar em Forks.

- Ela está vindo para cá? Por que?

- Porque nós meio que matamos nossa amiga em um ritual de Magia Negra e os pais de Luize a estão despachando para aí. Eu tentei impedi-la, mas a gente brigou feio. Então preciso de um favor seu.

- Daniel, não acredito que vocês mataram a garota.

- Não foi nossa culpa.... O ritual não eu certo. Na verdade, eu meio que sabia que isso ia acabar mal, mas eu não pude impedí-los de fazer, então meio que aconteceu uma tragédia. Nenhum de meus amigos estão aqui em Londres. Cada um foi despachado para um canto, a não ser eu, que posso escolher para onde quero ir. Então, já que Luize está indo para Forks, bem... eu não posso deixá-la sozinha. Você sabe que Mirella pode aparecer a qualquer momento... e só Deus sabe como isso pode acabar.

- Certo. E o que eu posso fazer para te ajudar?

- Bem, eu gostaria de saber se tem um jeito de que eu passe um tempo com vocês aí em Forks. Só para garantir.

- É claro que pode vir para cá. Vou avisar a Carlisle. Alice teve uma visão sua há algum tempo, onde você voltava para cá. Acho que ela estava certa.

- Sim, com certeza ela estava.

- Quando você vem?

- Daqui há 15 dias mais ou menos. Faz um favor para mim? Fica de olho nela enquanto eu não chego? Hã .... e não diz para ela que eu estou indo para aí, Ok? ... Eu vou ter que inventar uma história para explicar o porquê de a gente se conhecer.

- Fica tranquilo. Eu me viro. Vamos ficar te esperando.

- Obrigado mesmo Edward.

- É para isso que servem os amigos.

- Ok, até logo.

- Até.

Desliguei o celular me sentindo vitorioso.

Se Luize estava pensando que iria se livrar de mim tão fácil, ela realmente não me conhecia... Eu não ia nadar, nadar e morrer na praia.

Por isso, duas semanas depois, após eu ter arrumado toda a documentação escolar e ter convencido meus pais que Foks era o melhor lugar para que eu pudesse recomeçar, já que ninguém em conhecia lá (certo, dessa vez eu contei para eles onde estava indo de verdade), eu parti para Forks.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**N/A: **Galera... isso ae... mais um cap pra vc's... bem, sei que preciso levar um soco por ficar tanto tempo sem postar, mas acho que o tamanho do cap compensou shausaushuasuha .... Enfim, espero que gostem e que me deixem mtas Reviwes para que eu tenha mais vontade de postar \o/.... A coisa começa a pegar fogo agora (666)³ ...

Bem... fiz um clipe pra fic, que vocês podem conferir no meu perfil aqui no

AHHHH... Feliz ano novo pra td mundo... mtas felicidades e td de bom em 2009 \o/

Hj não vou postar nenhuma musica, pq tô com um pouco de preguiça de pensar... então no prox cap eu posto... BJauMMM E DEIXEM REVIEWS ;D

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Agradecimentos pelas Reviews XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Lucia Prado:** Oie... Bem.. Tá ai mais um cap... Espero que goste ;D ...Bjks

**Camila Maíra:** Hsuahsuahusa Eskeci naum flor... é que eu não tava mesmo tendo tempo pra postar .... Se eu te falar que esse cap tah pronto há semanas hsuahshuas... Bem, foi até que bom, porque fiz uns ajustes nele e ficou bem melhor... Enfim espero que goste ... Bjks

**Deb.M :** AEAEAE \o/ Deb... eu sei que você acompanha a fic fico mto feliz que goste... bem, tah aí mais um cap, espero que goste ;D Bjks

**AnaCullen :** Leitora nova, certo? Bem... que bom que gostou... espero que continue acompanhando, porque agora que vai começar a pegar fogo (666)³ shaushusahushua espero que goste desse cap. Bjks .

Marcia B. S.**: **Oi Marcia ;D... Mais um cap com MTOOO DAN husauhshuas Espero que continue acompanhando a historia e que tenha gostado desse cap. Bjksss

** : **AEAEAE \o/ ... Mais um cap... Espero que esse tambem agrade XD shuahushu É verdade ... meus cap são enormes... mas acho que dá mais emoção assim shaushauusha Bjkssssssssss

**Noelle :** shuahushuasashu É MESMO EU SUMI DO PLANETA husahusuhas .. caraa que bom que gostou, espero que também goste desse... Bem, a Bella casualmente saberá que a Luize do Dan é sua prima, já que ele está indo para Forks também... Enfim, acompaneh que agora a coisa vai pegar fogo... Bjks

**Dan': **AEAEAE \o/ Uma leitora com o nome do meu personagem principal... Bem, espero que continue acompanhando a fic, fico mtooo feliz toda vez que tem uma nova leitora ;D Bjks

**Marcia:** Tbm morro de rir com o Dan... ele é foda meoo shaushuashuashuahus ... Bem espero que goste desse cap. XD Bjks

**Thassila:** Tha... mais um cap ;D Espero que goste XD Bjkss

**Vick Moreira Cullen:** \o/ Obrigado florrrr.... adoooooooooro quando alguem diz que gostou fa fic... enfim, espero que tenha gostado desse cap ;D Bjks

**Aline M. :** AH... agora está td bm com a minha mãe... bem, não vou desistir da fic, prometo! Pode ser que eu não poste com mta frequencia, mas qnd postar os cap vão ser enomes XD Bjks

**Tatyperry** : AINNN... El amo o Dan FATAO ... até pq ele eh o mpdelo de homem perfeito pra mim hsaushauhsau.... Bem, que bom que gostou... esperou que goste desse cap tmbm que é particulamente grande tmbm shauhsuashua Bjks.


	8. Nota Explicação pela falta de Posts

Gente... estou deixando esta nota para me explicar.

Eu sei que eu tenho sido horrível em não postar nada em meses, já que a fic estava começando a se engajar na história agora. Mas quero explicar-lhes o Porquê disso.

Estou trabalhando em projetos de algumas traduções de livros que são tão bons quanto Twilight, mas que provavelmente não irão sair no Brasil tão cedo.

Bem, na verdade eu e mais um grupo de tradutoras da comunidade "Traduções e Digitalizações" já traduzimos 2 livros:

O livro 1 da Série Evernight da Claudia Gray

Evernight – Medianoche

O livro 1 da Série Faerie in a Dark da Melissa Marr

Wicked Lovey – Encanto Fatal

E agora estamos trabalhando na continuação da Série Evernight: Stargazer – Adicción (que acabou de sair o segundo livro) e estou ajudando na tradução do livro Evermore da Série The Immortals da Alyson Noël... portanto, ando totalmente sem tempo.

Eu sei que isso não é desculpa, mas eu realmente quero dizer que não irei desistir da fic, mesmo que eu termine de postá-la só no ano que vem (o que com certeza eu não vou deixar acontecer, DELSMELIVRE)... a história que eu tenho em mente é mto boa para ser deixada de lado e ver o quanto vc's gostam de ler o que eu escrevo é mto gratificante e eu realmente gosto de escrever sobre a Luize e o Daniel, portanto não irei abandonar a Fic.

Sei que deveria ter postado essa nota antes, mas como eu sempre tenho a esperança de ter um tempinho para escrever, eu fui enrolando cada vez mais com isso.

Enfim... estou me justificando para que vc's naum percam a esperança sahshashas e tmbm para falar que irei atualizar a fic até o final da próxima semana, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer para que isso aconteça, _eu irei postar_.

Agradeço totalmente a quem está acompanhando a Fic e sempre deixam seus comentários, me animando a escrever. Acho que já disse isso, mas quando comecei a escrever essa Fic, pensei que ninguém iria se interessa em ler ela. Foi uma grande surpresa ao ver que _REALMENTE_ havia pessoas lendo minha história e gostando do que eu escrevo. Por isso, não acho que valha a pena eu despejar todo o meu esforço e incentivo de vocês por água a baixo, abandonando a história assim do nada e deixar vocês ficarem sem saber o que eu tenho em mente para esses personagens. Seria um crime, tanto com vc's quanto comigo.

Enfim. Sei que não estou totalmente perdoada, mas se vc's se interessarem em ler os livros acima, creio que irei me redimir um pouco com vc's, pois valem realmente à pena e acho que estamos fazendo um bom trabalho, já que as editoras Brasileiras não tomam vergonha na cara, e os melhores livros que sempre chegam à Europa e no EUA praticamente ao mesmo tempo, demoram anos para sair aqui e muitas vezes acabam nem sendo lançados, o que é UM CRIME, se vc levar em cosideração o quão boas são essas histórias.

Mais uma vez peço desculpas pelo logo tempo sem nenhuma notícia sobre a continuação da Fic. Isso foi imperdoável.

Então, até semana que vem, com mais Luize e Daniel pra vc's.

Bjks

Made.

**

* * *

**

PS:

Quem quiser ler os livros, é só ir ao meu profile ake no Fanfiction e lá tem os links para Download do 1º livro do Evernight e para acompanhar as outras traduções.

**Sinopses dos livros**

Série Evernight - Claudia Gray

1 – Evernight / Medianoche

_Em uma escola onde nada é o que parece. Dois jovens atraídos por uma força magnética. Um escuro e perigoso segredo e apenas uma certeza: se entregar ao amor é brincar com fogo. Este é o thriller romântico da literária estréia de Claudia Gray. É o primeiro de uma série destinada a jovens adolescentes. Bianca, uma menina que vem de uma família de vampiros, e Lucas, um jovem Caça Vampiros, protagonizando uma história de amor muito perigosa, porém viciante._

2 – Stargazer / Adicción

_Bianca cursa o colegial em um prestigiado internato para vampiros, Meia Noite. Há algo, no entanto, que a distrai de suas responsabilidades academicas: ela está perdidamente apaixonada por Lucas, um membro da Cruz Negra, o clã de caça-vampiros mais poderoso da terra. Lucas estudou em Meia Noite no curso anterior, mas se viu obrigado a fugir quando descobriram suas verdadeiras origens. Agora faz mais de 6 meses que Bianca não tem recebido noticias suas, e já não está mais suportando sua ausencia. Mas ainda há algo que pode complicar as coisas mais ainda para ela: um espectro apareceu em Meia Noite com a intenção de revelar os segredos mais obscuros de seu passado._

Série Faerie in a Dark - Melissa Marr

1 – Wicked Lovely – Encanto Fatal.

_Em seus dezesseis anos, Aislinn se comporta aparentemente como qualquer garota de sua idade. Sai com suas amigas, gosta de música e tem um garoto em mira, ainda que desse último ela não esteja muito certa. No entanto, também tem algo nela que não tem nada de normal: assim como sua avó, Aislinn é capaz de distinguir os Élfos que vivem invisíveis entre os humanos, um dom incrível, que mais que um dom é uma maldição, pois esses seres não gostam de serem descobertos e costumam castigar com crueldade as pessoas que detectam sua presença. Sendo assim, seguindo ao pé da letra as regras secretas que sua avó lhe ensinou - nunca atraia a atenção dos elfos, não responda aos elfos, não olhe para os elfos - Aislinn terá que se virar para passar despercebida, especialmente aos olhos de Keenan, o rei dos elfos, que se propôs a seduzi-la e convertê-la em sua rainha._

Série – The Immortls - Alyson Noël

1 - Evermore

_Entre em um novo mundo onde ninguém nunca morre  
- Pela ganhadora do prêmio best selller Alyson Noël  
- Chega o primeiro livro da série "The immortals (Os imortais)"  
- Uma adolescente normal  
- Até que...  
- Toda família dela morre.  
- Incluindo, por um momento, ela.  
- Deixada com poderes psquicos que ela não quer.  
- Então Damen chega a cidade.  
- Ele acalma a mente dela,  
- E alegra o coração dela  
- Atraindo ela para o mundo de segredos e mistérios dele.  
- Agora ela precisa enfrenta uma escolha...  
- Uma eternidade de magia...  
- Ou uma vida sem Damen._


End file.
